L'Alpha
by lolie
Summary: Hermione est une belle jeune femme qui ne pense qu'à elle et à s'amuser.Mais elle finit par se rendre compte qu'il se passe beaucoup de chose autour d'elle,le retour des vampires,des Loups-Garous en guerre,un amour impossible à gérer...HGDM c ps Twilight!
1. Chapter 1

Me revoila avec une autre fic. Vous allez voir qu'elle risque d'être un peu tordu lol mais avec beaucoup d'imagination. Le premier chapitre est un peu court mais la suite sera plus longue ! Bonne lecture !!

Chapitre 1 : Dernière Année

Un coup de mascara, un peu de blush, du gloss, Her mione était prête. Elle se leva, laissant sa longue chevelure tomber en cascade jusqu'au bas du dos. Elle mit ses talons hauts en vernis noire, un pendentif en argent autour du cou descendant jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins, représentant un dragon. Elle ferma la porte de la salle des préfets en chef derrière elle, et s'avança vers la Grande Salle où les élèves commençaient à s'installer. Elle croisa le regard de Drago à qui elle fit un clin d'œil discret. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire tout aussi discret et s'ignorèrent l'un l'autre. Dès son apparition, elle se fit siffler et applaudir, comme des chiens bavant devant un os. Elle sourit mais fit comme si de rien n'était. Elle s'installa à la table des Gryffondor avec Harry et Ron. Ces deux-là s'étaient habitués à la nouvelle popularité d'Hermione et son nouveau comportement. Ils étaient habitués au fait qu'elle se soit transformée physiquement et psychologiquement.

T'en as mis du temps, marmonna Harry, dévisageant tout ceux qui s'étaient tournés vers Hermione pour mieux la regarder. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

Je me suis habillée, maquillée et coiffée, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Combien de temps j'ai mis ?

Une heure, répondit Ron. Une heure pour mettre de la peinture sur le visage.

Hermione ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de secouer la tête en guise de réponse. Elle changea de sujet :

Où est Ginny ? demanda-t-elle à Harry. Je ne l'ai pas encore vue. Elle devait me montrer quelque chose.

Elle est un peu plus loin avec ses copines.

Drago gardait un œil sur Hermione. Il la voyait rire avec des personnes qu'il détestait. Elle seule avait réellement changé. Elle était comme lui, exactement comme lui. Et son physique… Il soupira longuement jusqu'à ce qu'une voix féminine ne le tire de ses rêveries.

Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui trouves. Elle est banale.

C'est ce que tu vois, répondit Drago. Moi, je vois autre chose. Tout le monde voit autre chose.

Et moi ? Comment tu me vois ?

Drago lui sourit tout en lui caressant la joue.

Magnifique.

Kelly Seagal sourit en retour et lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue du jeune homme. Hermione croisa à nouveau le regard de Drago mais n'afficha ni sourire, ni clin d'œil.

Que dirais-tu si ce soir je m'introduisais chez les préfets en chef ? demanda Kelly en roucoulant.

Non, pas ce soir, je suis épuisé.

Soudain il y eut un profond silence. Lucius Malfoy entrait en scène. Il était le nouveau directeur depuis la mort d'Albus Dumbledor. Hermione esquissa un sourire, derrière elle, Drago lui, resta impassible. Que son père soit directeur ou pas ne l'intéressait pas. Il n'aimait pas son père et ne l'aimera jamais. Il fit le traditionnel discourt de début d'année peu après que les nouveaux élèves fut attribués à leur maison et le repas apparut sur les tables.

Je crois que cette année va être la pire, dit Ron. Déjà que j'en avais assez de Rogue, maintenant on a Lucius Malfoy. Je vais cumuler les heures de colles…

Ouais, moi aussi, grommela Harry.

Non, répondit Hermione. Si vous aviez écouté Lucius, vous auriez dû entendre qu'il a précisé qu'il ne ferait aucune différence entre les maisons et que les Serpentard ne seraient pas valorisés.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

T'es pas sérieuse ? s'exclama Ron, mort de rire. C'est pas parce qu'il a dit ça qu'il va vraiment le faire.

Oui mais Lucius est hautement surveillé, je te rappelle. Le Ministère de la Magie a accepté sa candidature à une seule condition : qu'il soit surveillé et qu'il ne prenne aucune décision seul. Et, pour ton information personnelle, quelques membres du Ministère de la Magie sont ici. Et je tiens à souligner que les Préfets en Chef également ont leur mot à dire si nous ne sommes pas d'accord avec une décision.

Il y eut un blanc pendant lequel Harry et Ron cherchaient quelque chose à répondre. Harry fut le plus rapide :

Mais ton collègue est bien Malfoy ?

Oui, confirma Hermione.

Bah c'est nul ce que tu dis. Son père est directeur donc il sera forcément d'accord avec tout ce qu'il dit. Ça fera ton vote contre le sien, ça ne sert à rien.

Non, rétorqua Hermione. Parce que je sais une chose : Drago Malfoy n'a jamais souhaité qu'il soit directeur.

Cette fois, personne ne sut quoi dire. Hermione finit sont assiette avec un sourire satisfait. Harry semblait quelque peu contrarié.

Oh, Harry c'est pas grave, dit-elle en posant une main affectueuse sur son épaule. Tu as peut-être eut tort mais tu as de bonnes….

Non, mais je m'en fiche de ça, coupa Harry. J'ai juste…une mauvaise intuition.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent. Quand Harry était sérieux ils le savaient tout de suite. Et à ce moment-là, il semblait l'être.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ron, inquiet.

La nuit dernière j'ai rêvé d'un type qui avait une énorme cicatrice sur le bras. Mais je n'avais pas vu sa tête. Et en fait, il se trouve que ce type… C'est Blaise à Serpentard.

Hermione se retourna Blaise était assis à côté de Drago. Il était en T-shirt et en effet une longue cicatrice se dessinait le long de son bras gauche.

Ce n'est peut-être pas important, dit Ron en essayant de le rassurer.

Pourquoi avoir rêvé de ça, alors ? répliqua Harry. Ce n'est pas non plus un hasard.

Le repas terminé, Hermione se dirigea vers la salle des Préfets en Chef où Drago était déjà installé sur le sofa, lisant un livre, près de la cheminée. Il leva les yeux lorsqu'elle arriva et ferma son livre. Il était torse nu et les cheveux mouillés. Il venait sûrement de prendre une douche. Hermione le regarda mais ne dit rien. Il s'installa en face de lui et se servit un ver de jus de fruit.

Tu n'as répondu à aucune de mes lettres cet été, dit-il d'une voix grave.

J'étais occupée, répondit-elle. J'ai dû partir en Transylvanie et en Italie.

Pourquoi ?

Quelques recherches, je n'en dirais pas plus. Mais tu n'as pas idée à quel point c'est dur de savoir ce que tu me caches.

Drago sourit, amusé. Il se leva et alla s'installé à côté d'elle, passant un bras par-dessus ses épaules.

Je ne te cache rien. Que crois-tu que je te cache ?

Une partie sombre de toi…

Drago éclata de rire.

Mais où est-ce que tu vas chercher tout ça ?

Comment Blaise s'est fait cette cicatrice ?

Drago ne répondit pas. Hermione demeura également silencieuse. Drago savait qu'elle était très maligne et qu'il allait se faire avoir tôt ou tard. Il décida donc de lui donner un autre indice.

Il n'est pas le seul à avoir une autre cicatrice. Je ne te dirais pas qui. Tu n'en sauras pas plus.

Drago se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur le cou. Hermione sourit et se laissa faire. Il descendit jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins et s'arrêta.

Tu as encore mon pendentif, dit-il avec fierté. Il te va toujours aussi bien.

Et toi…tu t'es amélioré…Avec Kelly ?

Drago la dévisagea et sourit.

T'es jalouse ? Oui il se peut que cette été elle soit passé plusieurs fois chez moi pour me…divertir.

Je ne suis pas jalouse je trouve ça bien. De toute façon, toi et moi, ce n'est que du sexe.

Oui.

Ça, il ne saurait dire pourquoi ni comment, mais il se sentait un peu froissé. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas ressentir un peu de jalousie alors que lui ça lui arrivait à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait avec Potter et Weasley. Et puis de toute façon, Hermione avait raison. Il n'y aura jamais entre eux autre chose que du sexe. Il se voyait mal tomber amoureux d'elle et vouloir faire sa vie avec elle. Surtout avec son caractère insupportable. Elle était pour lui que physiquement.

Il la souleva et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Une nuit chaude était sur le point de commencer.

Hermione déroula les longs parchemins qu'elle avait récupérés en Italie et en Transylvanie. Il était écrit des choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas mais que Drago savait. Il existait un lien entre la morsure de Blaise et ce qui était écrit dans les parchemins. Mais quoi… ?

Voilà, chapitre 1 terminé.


	2. Chapter 2

Désolée de mettre un chapitre si tard mais je n'ai pas eu le choix :s. En tout cas merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews mais je ne vous répondrais qu'au chapitre suivant. Merci encore et bonne lecture

**Chapitre 2 : Le crime.**

Comme chaque matin en se levant, Cynthia Miller trouvait un hibou percher à côté de son lit

avec une magnifique rose qu'il tenait dans son bec. Elle ne savait pas qui était son jeune prétendant mais elle était sûre qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune homme éperdument beau et riche. Cynthia Miller était en 5ème année à Serdaigle, une magnifique jeune fille, sensuel et fatale. Son jeu préféré était de séduire les hommes et être couverte de cadeaux. Mais ce qu'on ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle était aussi parente avec le plus riche de Poudlard.

Comme chaque matin, Neville Londubas se faisait beau pour l'élu de son cœur. Elle était inaccessible, il le savait, mais peut-être qu'en recevant des roses tous les jours, quand elle saura qu'elles venaient de lui, elle finirait par lui donner une chance. Tous les matins il faisait un effort dans son choix vestimentaire, dans la façon de se coiffer et surtout paraître en un bon gentleman. Mais ses efforts étaient vain, lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, elle ne le voyait pas. Quand ils avaient un cours en commun, elle ne le voyait pas. Et quand elle faisait tomber ses livres parterre , elle lui disait juste « merci » et s'en allait. Oui, Cynthia Miller était quelqu'un qu'il définissait d'inaccessible.

Je suis désespérée, se lamenta Neville en prenant place près de Hermione et Ginny, qui buvait paisiblement leur tasse de thé. Une fille me plait énormément mais elle ne me voit pas. Je suis nul...

Hermione lança un regard interrogatif à Ginny. C'était la première fois en 7 ans que Neville parlait d'une fille.

Ah, et qui est la belle ? Demanda Hermione, curieuse.

C'est..., Il hésita un instant, regardant Hermione et Ginny avides de tout savoir. C'est Cynthia Millers.

Durant plusieurs secondes, ni Ginny, ni Hermione ne prononça un mot, toutes les deux leurs yeux braqués sur le pauvre Neville qui avait prit un couleur rose, puis rouge au niveau des joues.

Je vois..., dit enfin Hermione, incertaine.

Ouais, je sais ce que vous pensez... répondit Neville. Elle est trop bien pour moi.

Oh, Neville, dit Ginny. Je suis sûre qu'avec un peu d'aide tu vas y arriver.

Alors Neville se tourna immédiatement vers Hermione, un énorme sourire s'élargissant d'une oreille à l'autre.

Tu pourrais m'aider, dit-il, plein d'espoir. Après tout c'est toi qui est bien placé pour savoir ce que veulent les femmes.

Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait le prendre comme un compliment ou non mais elle décida d'accepter.

Ok, ce soir à 19h devant ma salle commune, dit-elle. Et soit à l'heure Neville.

Leur premier cours de journée était Histoire de la Magie. Harry et Ron s'installèrent au fond de la classe tandis que Hermione s'était placée au premier rang, déjà prête à prendre des notes. Même si son caractère avait beaucoup changé ainsi que son attirance excessif pour les hommes, elle n'en restait pas moins toujours aussi sérieuse en classe. Cuthbert Binns, le professeur fantôme, commença alors son cours dans l'ennui le plus profond. Seule Hermione, sa plume en main, écrivait à toutes vitesses les dates importantes, le nom des personnages importants. Les autres papillonnaient des yeux, une main tenant leur tête.

Ron regardait le professeur sans le voir. Il fixait sa silhouette transparente qui voltait au dessus du sol. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que le jeune fille assise à la table juste devant lui qui, normalement, devait lui tourner le dos, s'était retournée et le regardait avec un petit sourire. Lorsqu'il la vit, elle devint rouge et se retourna aussitôt.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Chuchota Ron à Harry.

Etonné par la question, Harry le regarda, marqua un temps et enfin répondit :

Comment ça, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Je ne sais pas, moi ! Lui dit Ron, contrarié. C'est à toi de me le dire.

Quoi ?

Harry ne comprenait pas mais il laissa vite tomber. Ron se lançait souvent dans des délires plus extravagants les uns des autres. Parfois il avait vraiment, mais vraiment du mal à le suivre. Ron se détourna de lui et refit semblant d'écouter le professeur. Padma Patil se retourna à nouveau mais Ron la regardait déjà. Gênée, elle lui tourna le dos en gloussant. Harry l'avait vu se retourner et il observa alors Ron qui lui même s'était déjà tourné vers Harry. Il l'accusa du regard mais Harry, haussant les épaules, préféra ne pas répondre.

J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ? Demanda-t-il, irrité.

Non, répondit simplement Harry.

Où ça, alors ?

Harry se risqua à l'analysé en quête d'une anomalie mais il ne trouva rien.

Nul part.

Hé !

Ron venait d'attraper une mèche de cheveux de Padma afin d'attirer son intention. Elle se retourna et lui fit face. Elle était rouge comme une tomate.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ron, suspicieux.

Elle gloussa et se retourna vivement.

C'est dingue, ça, marmonna Ron à Harry. Les filles ne sont vraiment pas capables de dire ce qu'elles pensent.

Padma s'était retournée et déposa un morceau de parchemin plié en quatre sur sa table. Elle lui fit un sourire timide et se retourna, rouge cramoisie. Perplexe, il prit le parchemin, le déplia et, au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait, Harry vit qu'il prenait un teint rose, puis rouge.

« Je me demandais si tu accepterait de m'accompagner dans le parc. Ce soir les élèves organisent une soirée à cet endroit afin de fêter la rentrée. »

Pas mal, dit Harry qui avait lu par dessus l'épaule de Ron.

Qu'est-ce que je réponds ? Ça commence à 21h, c'est ça ?

Ouais. Dis lui que tu passes la prendre vers 20h30.

Il hésita quelque secondes puis, finalement, il retourna le parchemin et écrit « Ok, je t'attend devant la tour de Serdaigle à 20h30. ». Il fit tournoyer sa baguette magique et le morceau de parchemin, à nouveau plié en quatre, alla se poser en finesse sur la table de Padma. Ron l'entendit le déplié et pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il sentit son coeur battre à toutes vitesses. Elle se retourna pour la dernière fois et lui fit un signe positif de la tête. Lavande Brown qui était installée à côté d'elle souffla d'exaspération.

La journée se déroula doucement. Les élèves étaient pressés d'arriver jusqu'au soir. Seules les élèves de premières années jusqu'en quatrième années avaient un couvre-feu à 20h30. Ils ne pourraient donc être présent à la petites soirée des élèves .Quand 19h sonna, Neville était devant la salle commune des préfets en Chef, attendant sagement Hermione. Celle-ci sortit cinq minutes plus tard, en peignoir. Elle le fit entrer dans la salle commune et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Légèrement embarrassé, il s'assit sur le bord du lit et observa Hermione.

Je te rassure, il ne se passera rien entre nous, dit-elle, amusée.

En effet, il semblait rassuré.

Je pense que ton véritable problème est ton look. Si tu t'habillais mieux et te coiffais autrement, tu gagnerais beaucoup de points.

Vraiment ? Demanda Neville, étonné que cela soit aussi simple.

Oui. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Il faut aussi travailler tes manières. On va commencer par ton physique. Ce soir peut être l'occasion.

Elle ouvrit son armoire et Neville resta bouche bée devant la garde robe d'Hermione. Autant de vêtement de tous les jours que de robes de soirées et de chaussures. Et tous de grandes marques et de toutes les couleurs. Elle tira un costume d'homme de son armoire et le tendit à Neville. Il s'agissait d'un costume noir, impeccable. La veste était en lin, doublée et fermée par deux boutons noirs. Il une petite poche au niveau de la poitrine et deux autres, plus grandes, au bas de la veste. Le pantalon était son plis avec de poche en biais et deux poches à l'arrière. Elle tira ensuite une chemise blanche.

Va essayer tout ça dans la salle de bain et reviens me voir après, dit-elle en lui montrant la direction de la salle de bain.

Ébahi par la beauté du costume, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain à la fois incrédule et ravi.

Alors qu'il venait juste de fermer la porte de la salle de bain, Drago entra dans la chambre d'Hermione qui sélectionnait ses robes pour le soirée.

Dis, donc, tu n'aurais pas vu mon costume noir ? Je ne le trouve pas.

Non, mentit Hermione. Et puis j'espère que tu ne comptais pas le mettre ce soir.

Pourquoi pas ?

Ça te donne un air trop sérieux. J'opterais plutôt pour un T-shirt moulant dont le colle est en V avec un jean noir. Ça mettrait tes muscles en valeur.

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur son torse. D'un geste automatique, il posa ses main sur ses fesses à travers son peignoir. Alors qu'elle l'embrassait doucement, d'un geste lent, il passa ses main sous le peignoir. Mais Hermione se retira aussitôt.

Désolé, Malefoy mais j'ai plein de chose à faire. Tu devrais te préparer.

J'imagine, dit-il sans grande conviction.

Il était excité, elle aussi, il le savait, mais elle ne voulait pas coucher avec lui et ça l'énervait. Vexé, il sorti de la chambre. Au même instant Neville venait de sortir de la salle de bain, habillé en costume.

C'était moins une, dit Hermione soulagée.

Pardon ? Demanda Neville perdu.

Laisse tomber. Neville, ce costume te va à ravir. Je suis contente, j'avais peur qu'il ne soit trop grand. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Eh bien... Il est très beau mais... j'ai peur d'en faire trop...

Mais non, quand il s'agit de Cynthia Miller tu n'en fera jamais trop, crois-moi.

Un jet d'eau en provenance de la salle de bain signala à Hermione que Drago était sous la douche.

Bien, Neville, j'en ai pour 10 minutes à m'habiller. Attends moi dans la salle commune. Bois un verre si tu veux.

Elle le poussa hors de sa chambre, ferma la porte et prit une robe de soirée rouge qui moulait son corps, mettant ses seins en valeur. Elle enfila un collant, sa robe puis se chaussa d'escarpin rouge assortit à la robe. Elle détacha des cheveux et d'un coup de baguette magique, ils furent lisses et longs, et elle était maquillée divinement bien. Elle sortit de sa chambre, prit son sac à main rouge qu'elle avait laissé près de l'entrée. Elle se tourna vers Neville qui, à sa grande surprise, était rouge, les yeux plissé avec un sourire béa sur les lèvres. Bouche bée elle s'avança vers lui pour mieux le voir.

Tu as bu ? S'exclama-t-elle.

Ben.... Tu m'as dit que je pouvais, répondit-t-il en souriant bêtement.

Mais pas autant !

Le jet d'eau provenant de la salle de bain venait de s'arrêter. Paniquée, Hermione empoigna Neville et essaya de le tirer hors du fauteuil. Avec difficulté, elle réussit à le mettre debout. Drago était sans doute en train de s'habiller, il ne fallait pas perdre une minute. Tirant Neville, elle l'entraina jusqu'à l'entrée, lui, riant bêtement. Elle ouvrit la porte en même temps que Drago ouvrait celle de la salle de bain. D'un geste brusque elle poussa Neville en dehors de la salle commune et ferma vivement la porte derrière elle. Elle poussa un profond soupir de soulagement de ne s'être pas fait attraper. Elle prit le bras de Neville, ivre, et s'en alla doucement, mais sûrement vers le parc.

Ron attendait impatiemment Padma devant l'entrée. Cela faisait déjà 10 minutes qu'il attendait. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du écouter Harry qui lui avait dit de venir en avance vu qu'à présent elle était en retard. Plusieurs filles de Serdaigle était déjà sorties et chaque fois que la porte s'ouvrait, il retenait son souffle. Mais elle ne venait pas. Le traque s'emparait de lui au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. Elle avait peut-être trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ? A cette pensée, la porte s'ouvrit et enfin elle apparut, époustouflante. Elle portait une robe longue couleur bleu nuit qui faisait ressortir sa peau matte. Un léger décolleté laissé supposer une jolie poitrine. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux noir en un chignon ébouriffé, quelque mèche lui tombant sur le visage et sur ses épaules nues. Elle s'avança vers lui en une démarche féline, le teint du visage légèrement rosé.

Excuse-moi pour le retard, dit-elle d'une voix timide. Tu attends depuis longtemps ?

Oh, non, non, non, mentit Ron. Je viens d'arriver. Tu... ça te va très bien.

Merci.

Elle se mit à rougir de plus belle et détourna le regard. Ron lui proposa son bras qu'elle prit avec un sourire, comme charmée, et tout deux se dirigèrent vers le parc, leur coeur battant à tout rompre.

La soirée venait à peine de commencer. Une pergola avait été dressé dans le parc, près du lac en en dessous de dressait deux tables : une couverte d'amuse-gueule et l'autre recouverte d'alcool. La plupart des élèves se regroupaient autour de la table d'alcool, se servant généreusement et discutant entre eux. Harry et Ginny avait prit une bière chacun, Neville s'était servit un wisky à ras-bord, Hermione un jolie cocktail, Ron et Padma de la tequila, Drago de la vodka et ce n'était qu'un mince aperçut de ce qu'il y avait d'autre. La musque commença à résonner dans le parc et des élèves, accompagnés de leur partenaire, sortirent de la pergola pour danser frénétiquement au rythme de la musique. Dans le lot il y avait Ron et Padma qui, enivré par la son de la musique, s'était collé l'un à l'autre, comme si toute timidité s'était envolé.

Neville se dirigea vers le buffet, goûtant aux diverses saveurs. Drago était à côté de lui et lorsqu'il remarqua Neville, il s'arrêta pour l'observer. Neville ne le vit pas tout de suite mais quand il croisa son regard, il se sentit menacé.

S...salut, Malefoy...

Londubas, répondit Drago en guise de bonjour. Dis moi, il est....chouette ton costume.

Ouais, je trouve aussi.

Tu m'étonnes. Où tu l'as acheté ?

Oh, il n'est pas à moi.

Vraiment ? Dit Drago faussement étonné.

Non, c'est Hermione qui me l'a prêté.

Quelle...fille généreuse cette Hermione.

Mais avant que Neville eut le temps de répondre, Drago s'était éloigné et se dirigeait vers Hermione qui plaisantait un peu plus loin avec Harry et Ginny. Il la prit par le bras et l'éloigna un peu plus loin, sans se préoccuper des regards accusateurs de Harry et Ginny. Il lui fit face alors qu'elle croisait les bras en guise d'impatience.

Donc tu ne sais pas où est mon costume ?

Il prit le visage d'Hermione et le tourna vers Neville sous la pergola qui buvait cul sec un verre dont la couleur semblait étrange.

Oh, comment est-il arrivé là ? Demanda innocemment Hermione.

Ne gaspille pas ta salive, il m'a tout dit.

Oui...bon...Je voulais juste lui donné un coup de main. Tu vois, il est amoureux de...

Elle ne put achever sa phrase car des acclamations provenant de derrière eux les obligea à se retourner. Cynthia Miller avait devant elle une série de verre rempli d'alcool qu'elle était supposé boire cul sec les uns après les autres. Une bande de jeune garçon était autour d'elle l'encourageant, l'un un bras autour de ses épaules, un autre autour de la taille. Mais ce qui surprit le plus Hermione était ce qui allait se produire à cet instant. Drago s'était avancé à grand pas vers eux avait prit Cynthia par le bras. Elle rouspéta mais Drago ne la lâcha pas. Il l'emmena un peu plus loin et lui fit face, comme il l'avait fait avec Hermione quelques instant plus tôt. Curieuse, elle alla les rejoindre.

Bon, ça va, je fais ce que je veux, répliqua-t-elle, en colère. Tu n'es pas encore mon père. On n'est que cousins !

Sur cette dernière parole, elle s'en alla. Hermione regarda Drago, choquée.

C'est ta cousine ? S'exclama-t-elle. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

Bah parce que ce n'est pas spécialement important de savoir que c'est ma cousine, dit-il, à son tour en colère.

Dieu seul c'est à quel point Hermione détestait Cynthia Miller. Tout simplement parce qu'elles étaient toutes les deux pareilles.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Hermione regagna sa chambre. Elle n'avait même pas aider le pauvre Neville à aborder Cynthia. De toute façon cette fille n'était pas pour lui. Il fallait une jeune fille sûre, fidèle pour Neville.

Tout le monde pensait que ça allait être une bonne journée. Jusqu'au moment où Bonnie Hille, une Serdaigle de 4eme année, découvrit le corps de Padma Patil étendu sur le sol, là où Ron l'avait laissé quelques heures auparavant.

Ce fut une horrible journée.

Fin.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut !Voilà le troisième chapitre. Dans mes chapitres je parle beaucoup des autres personnages, je trouve plus intéressant qu'il y ait du monde que TOUJOURS Drago et Hermione. Les premiers chapitres ne seront pas forcément consacrés à eux en priorité car sinon il n'y aurait pas de suite si tout se passe d'un coup...vous me suivez ? Enfin voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! Bonne lecture.

_**Luffynette : Je suis contente que ça te plaise pour le moment. Je dois admettre que ce n'est pas évident de commencer une fic quand nos anciens lecteurs ne sont plus là. Je dis ça parce qu'il y a je ne sais plus combien de temps j'étais une folle de l'écriture lol et j'avais beaucoup de reviews mais après, avec mes études j'ai du lâché fanfiction. Alors mon retour est assez dur ^^ bref je vais pas t'embêter davantage. Padma est morte...? je ne sais pas, il faut le chapitre^^**_

_**Elonita : Merci beaucoup je suis très contente que ça te plaise autant. Si j'ai besoin d'une correctrice ? Hum... Eh bien je ne sais pas ! Je te laisse lire un ou deux chapitres de plus et tu me diras si tu juges bon en avoir besoin ou non, ok ? Parce que je sais que je suis assez étourdie et parfois je ne fais pas attention ! Allez, bonne lecture !**_

_**Ecathe38 : Eh bien si j'arrive à donner envi aux gens de lire la suite, c'est tout ce qui m'importe^^ mais disons que je vais te laisser le temps d'oublier le premier chapitre pour que tu sois étonné quand arrivera le dénouement de l'histoire. Bonne lecture !**_

_**Vampireclamp : Dis-donc, vu ton pseudo ça ne m'étonne pas que « Alpha » te donne une bonne piste ! ^^ je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic, étant donné qu'en ce moment c'est la mode des vampires etc... je me suis dis que je pouvais un peu adapter ma fic. Mais je n'en dit pas plus. Bonne lecture !**_

_**Chapitre 3 : Etre Seuls**_

La première fois que Luna Lovegood remarqua Blaise Zabini, elle fit une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. Elle souriait. La seconde fois, Blaise fit une chose à laquelle il se s'attendait pas. Il lui rendit son sourire. Après une semaine passée à flirter, Luna et Blaise firent une chose inattendue pour tous. Et...ils le firent deux fois. Chaque jour qui passait faisait ressentir quelque chose à Luna qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit. Et elle se rendit compte qu'elle devait savoir si Blaise ressentait la même chose.

Ce soir là, Luna avait rejoint Blaise après son entraînement de quiditch. Marchant l'un à côté de l'autre en direction du château, ni l'un ni l'autre ne disait un mot jusqu'où...

Ça me plait de t'avoir à mes côtés, lança Luna, ça me plait énormément.

Quelle heure il est ? La coupa Blaise.

Luna poussa un long soupir.

J'essaye de te faire part de mes sentiments, Blaise. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. J'ai toujours pensé que... jamais personne ne s'intéresserait à moi. Et puis tu es arrivé. Et puis tu sais... Bon sang... Je t'aime Blaise.

Il la regarda mais détourna rapidement le regard puis déglutit.

Il n'y a rien que tu veuilles me dire ? Demanda Luna, plein d'espoir.

Tu sais ce que je ressens, répondit Blaise en haussant les épaules.

Une fille a besoin d'entendre ces mots, répliqua-t-elle en lui faisant face.

Blaise la regarda droit dans les yeux puis les leva au ciel.

Bon très bien, nous y voilà, dit-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et exactement au moment où il allait ouvrir la bouche, un serpentard, venu de nul part, débarqua et obligea Blaise à se taire.

Hey, Blaise. Tu n'as pas oublié ? Tu me dois un verre !

Oh, désolé Luna, dit-il en lui prenant les mains. On en reparle plus tard, je lui ai vraiment promis un verre.

Il lui tourna le dos et s'en alla à grand pas avec le serpentard, laissant derrière lui une Luna abasourdie. Pendant un instant elle ne bougea pas. Soit c'était le fait que son petit ami l'avait laissé planté là, ou alors le fait qu'elle s'aperçut qu'il n'allait pas dire ce qu'elle avait désespérément besoin d'entendre. Mais elle eut soudainement l'envi de hurler.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'agression de Padma Patil et, heureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas été tué. Son agresseur l'avait étranglée et laissé sur place, pensant sûrement qu'elle était morte. Poudlard ne savait pas qui avait fait ça mais le principal suspect était Ronald Weasley. Il était le dernier à l'avoir fréquenté.

Quand est-ce qu'ils te font boire le véritaserum ? Demanda Hermione, inquiète.

Tout à l'heure, lui répondit Ron, je ne comprends pas comment on peut croire que c'est moi qui l'ai agresser.

Les gens disent ça parce que durant cette soirée-là, tu étais toujours avec elle.

Les professeurs avaient essayé d'interroger Padma mais celle-ci ne semblait pas savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. D'après elle, elle disait au revoir à Ron et avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de rentrer dans la tour de Serdaigle, quelqu'un l'avait attrapé à la gorge et c'était le trou noir. Padma avait été autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie deux jours plutôt mais elle n'osait plus sortir seule. Il lui fallait constamment quelqu'un afin de se sentir rassurée.

Les préfets ainsi que les amies proches se tenaient assis à une table, mélangeant Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsoufle.. Seule Hermione manquait à l'appel. Elle était en compagnie de Padma essayant d'obtenir plus de détail.

C'est insensé. Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrais étrangler Padma ? Demanda Harry, perdu dans ses pensées.

Ouais, répondit Blaise, le préfet de Serpentard. Et dans le château en plus. Ça aurait pu être moi.

Tout le monde le regarda de travers mais personne ne dit rien.

J'ai jamais été vigilant, répliqua-t-il comme pour se défendre des regards qu'on lui adressait.

Il regarda ailleurs alors que personne ne semblait vouloir partager son opinion.

A quoi tu penses, Malefoy, lança Harry, soupçonneux.

Eh bien, cette chose est arrivé. On est tous là à essayer de donner un sens mais... Où est Weasley ?

Qu'est-ce que tu sous entends ? Demanda vivement Harry qui sentait la fureur monter en lui.

Ecoute, Potter. Ils étaient les derniers à rentrer.

Ouais et moi je sais qu'il subit un interrogatoire au véritaserum à cet instant et que ça prouvera son innocence.

On verra bien.

En effet, une heure plus tard, Ron arrivait et l'air soulagé, il annonça à tout le monde qu'il était bel et bien innocent.

Luna était allongée sur le grand lit à baldaquin où étendu à côté d'elle Blaise affichait un sourire ravi. Ils venaient de passer un moment extraordinaire, repoussant leur limite.

La pauvre Padma, quand même, dit Luna. Celui qui à fait ça... c'est vraiment une mauvaise personne.

Ouais. Heureusement que ce n'était pas toi, répondit Blaise. Je tiens à te dire quelque chose que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire plus tôt...

Il se tourna vers elle, et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

Si un jour tu te fais renverser par un bus, tu me manqueras vraiment.

Luna le fixa, perplexe.

Ah...

Ce fut la seule chose qu'elle sut faire sortir de sa bouche.

C'est tout ? Ajouta-t-elle.

Il ne dit rien.

Très bien, tu dormiras seule demain soir, dit-elle en arrachant ses mains des siennes.

Ok, ok, ok, Je t'aime, voilà.

Luna lui sourit et blaise lui rendit son sourire.

Tu dis ça parce que tu ne veux pas dormir seul ou tu le penses vraiment ?

Je le pense.

Le lendemain matin, lors du petit déjeuné dans la Grande Salle, Neville se dirigeait à grand pas vers Hermione et Ginny qui discutaient joyeusement ensemble. Il s'installa en face d'Hermione et celle-ci se souvint qu'elle n'avait toujours pas su s'il s'était passé quelque chose entre Cynthia et lui mais il semblait bien décidé à vouloir lui en parler.

J'ai un souci, commença-t-il. Je ne sais pas comment dire ça.

C'est avec Cynthia ? Demanda Ginny.

Il acquiesça et, vérifiant que personne aux alentours ne les écoutait, il se pencha vers les deux filles, ses coudes prenant appuis au milieu de la table.

On l'a fait, murmura-t-il.

Elles eurent toutes les deux une exclamation étouffée et le fixèrent, avides d'en savoir davantage. Il se contenta de hocher la tête pour confirmer ce qu'il venait de dire.

Alors où est le problème ? Demanda Hermione, impatiente.

Le problème, murmura Neville, c'est qu'elle n'est pas au courant.

Hermione et Ginny s'échangèrent un regard de parfaite incompréhension. Elles se tournèrent vers Neville afin d'en savoir plus.

Nous... je l'ai raccompagné dans la tour de Serdaigle, elle était complètement ivre et... et quand je me suis réveillé j'étais allongé à côté d'elle...nu, elle aussi elle était nue...

Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Demanda Ginny, curieuse.

Devant cette vision, j'ai eu peur ! Je me suis rhabillé et j'ai filé ! Mais elle... elle dormait encore. Ça va faire une semaine et elle n'est pas venue me parler... elle ne se rappelle peut-être pas.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel les deux jeunes filles regardaient Neville sans bronchées jusqu'à ce que Hermione, se retenant de toutes ses forces, finies par éclater d'un grand rire.

Tu devrais aller lui dire, lui suggéra Ginny, couvrant les rires incontrôlés d'Hermione.

Quoi ? Ah non, la honte !

Elle doit savoir, ajouta Hermione qui venait de se calmer. Tu n'as pas le droit de lui cacher ça.

Vous avez raison !

Comme piqué à vif, il se leva d'un bond et s'en alla d'un pas décidé laissant Hermione et Ginny le regarder s'éloigner.

Au moins, dit Ginny, amusée, il est facile à convaincre.

Ron sortit de sa douche, prit une serviette et se sécha rapidement les cheveux. Il enroula la serviette autour de sa taille, ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et, avec grande surprise, il fit face à... Lavande Brown. Pendant quelques secondes il ne bougea pas alors qu'elle lui affichait un grand sourire. Elle tenait un panier remplit de gâteaux et de sucrerie.

Lavande ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Eh bien, la porte des dortoirs des garçons était ouverte et j'ai pensé te donner ceci.

Elle lui tendit le panier avec un grand sourire mais il hésita.

Euh... Tu n'as pas mis de philtre d'amour ?

Non, voyons ! Dit-elle en riant. Ecoute, je sais que la situation est plutôt gênante depuis l'année dernière. Et après ce qu'il vient de se passer, j'ai pensé que ce serait sympa de vous offrir à tous les deux quelques douceurs.

Ouais...merci, ça fera plaisir à Padma.

Il alla poser le panier sur son lit, Lavande le suivant de très près. Quand il se retourna, elle était déjà face à lui, très proche. Il haussa les sourcils alors qu'il reculait d'un pas.

Alors comment va Padma ? Demanda Lavande, laissant ses yeux détailler le torse encore mouillé de Ron.

Mieux, beaucoup mieux, répondit Ron en essayant d'ignorer la trajectoire du regard de Lavande.

Il attrapa à tâtons son peignoir étalé sur le lit et l'enfila rapidement. Lavande leva alors le nez vers Ron et lui sourit.

Mais... elle a peur, ajouta-t-il.

Oh... je n'imagine pas ce qu'elle doit traverser, la pauvre.

Contre toutes attentes, elle s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, lui caressant gentiment l'épaule.

Il faut que tu sois fort, Ron.

Euh...ouais...

Il lui tapota rapidement le dos, signe de la fin de l'étreinte, et recula... mais elle ne bougea pas d'un poile. Il écarta les bras mais elle demeura accrochée à son cou, lui caressant toujours l'épaule.

Lavande ?

Ses mains glissèrent sur ses épaules et lui fit face. Elle lui sourit et s'avança vers lui, prête à l'embrasser. D'un sursaut il s'éloigna d'elle, choqué.

Attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle lui fit un énorme sourire.

Je te fais savoir que je suis là pour toi.

Elle tourna les talons et s'en alla. Arrivée à la porte du dortoir, elle fit un dernier sourire à Ron puis ferma la porte. Ron resta sans bougé, stupéfait. Elle était encore plus folle que ce qu'il imaginais.

Hermione arriva dans sa salle commune et y trouva Drago et Cynthia, bavardant sur le canapé de velours, Drago une cigarette à la main et Cynthia un verre de jus de fruit.

Ah, Hermione ! S'exclama Drago en se levant.

Il s'avança vers elle et lui donna un rapide baiser sur les lèvres. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre.

Je vais m'habiller, j'ai promis à Cynthia de l'emmener faire les magasins.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui, laissant seules les deux filles.

Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a prit de m'embrasser, dit Hermione d'un air faussement étonné.

Te fatigue pas, la coupa Cynthia. Il m'a tout raconté sur votre relation... Je dois dire que ça ne m'étonne pas trop.

Hermione perdit son sourire. Elle prit un air supérieur tandis qu'elle s'installait sur le bureau, en face de Cynthia, et commença à sortir ses livres de classe.

C'est purement sexuel, continua Cynthia. Je connais Drago, il n'est pas du tout stable.

Oui et moi non plus, de toute façon, rétorqua Hermione. Et je suis au courant avec Neville, enchaîna Hermione.

Neville...

Elle semblait chercher dans sa tête qui était Neville. Elle fronça les sourcils tout en fixant Hermione.

Je t'écoute, dit simplement la jolie blonde.

Eh bien tu étais tellement ivre que vous avez couché ensemble.

L'expression de Cynthia montrait qu'elle ne comprenait pas un mot de ce que Hermione lui disait. Hermione perdit son sourire... Venait-elle de faire une gaffe ?

De quoi tu parles ? S'exclama la serdaigle en se levant d'un bond.

Hermione resta sans bouger, paniquée d'avoir trahi Neville. D'un coup, elle fit semblant d'éclater de rire.

Je t'ai bien eu, hein ? Ria Hermione, mais bizarrement, ça sonnait faux.

Je ne suis pas stupide ! S'écria Cynthia en s'approchant de Hermione à grand pas, visiblement contrariée. Soit tu me dis tout ou je hurle dans toute l'école que tu couches avec mon cousin !

Hermione était piégée. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Drago entra, visiblement étonné.

Vous vous disputez ou quoi ?

Non, cousins, on vient justement de trouver un terrain d'entente, dit Cynthia en prenant Hermione par les épaules en affichant un sourire innocent.

Hermione esquissa un petit sourire qui cachait en fait une culpabilité qu'elle ne saurait décrire.

Je passerais te revoir plus tard, Hermione, lança Cynthia tandis que Drago et elle se dirigeait vers l'entrée. On reprendra notre petite conversation passionnante.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle laissant Hermione dans ses pensées. Neville n'avait pas du trouver le courage de lui parler et elle venait de faire la gaffe de l'année ! Elle poussa un profond soupir... Neville allait lui en vouloir !

Une lettre, écrite par Lucius Malefoy, avait été envoyé à tous les préfets et Préfets en Chef de l'école afin d'organiser une réunion pour établir de nouvelles règles de sécurité. Les préfets, à chacun leur tour, devaient effectuer des rondes à tour de rôle durant la nuit par deux et de maison différente. Cette nuit, Hermione et Cynthia étaient de garde. Cynthia était la préfète de serdaigle, au grand regret d'Hermione. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole... elles étaient silencieuses, sillonnant dans les couloirs du château. Il régnait un silence glacial et Hermione voulut briser ce silence.

Par rapport à tout à l'heure... Je crois qu'il y a un malentendu... Neville devait te parler... et je crois qu'il n'a pas osé.

De quoi tu as peur ? Tu ne veux que l'école sache ce qui se passe entre toi et Drago Malefoy ?

Eh bien oui, je t'avoue que ça me poserait un problème.

Ok, Hermione, dit Cynthia en lui faisant face. Je ne dis rien et toi de ton côté tu n'en parles pas non plus. Je veux que personne ne soit au courant, c'est clair ?

Hermione acquiesça, soulagée. Même si cette situation était inconfortable, c'était mieux que rien. Mais Ginny était au courant. Elle pria pour qu'elle ne l'ai répété à personne.

Le lendemain en cours de potion, tout le monde remarqua à quel point Lavande Brown était efficace. Peut-être même plus efficace que Hermione elle même. Le professeur Rogue leur avait donnait toute une série de potion à réaliser et seule Lavande était arrivée à la dernière en 3h de cours. Parvati Patil qui était installée à côté d'elle était stupéfaite. Elle avait un sang faute. Même Rogue, d'habitude impassible, montrait un expression étonné.

Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda Parvati qui n'en revenait pas.

Quand je suis heureuse, j'ai un excès d'énergie, lui répondit Lavande en souriant.

Tu dois être très heureuse, marmonna Parvati. Pour quelle raison ?

Lavande sourit davantage.

Ce n'est pas évident ? L'amour !

C'est génial ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Peu importe, ce qui compte c'est que tu aies oublié Ron.

Je ne l'aie pas oublié, répliqua Lavande en fronçant les sourcils.

Ah bon ?

Parvati ne comprenait plus.

Tu crois que je suis amoureuse de qui ?

Parvati l'observa, déconcertée.

Mais Ron est avec ma sœur, Padma.

Ça ne va pas durée, assura Lavande, confiante. Ils n'ont même pas couché ensemble.

Parvati était désorientée. Elle fixa longtemps son amie qui achevait la dernière potion demandé. Lavande ne semblait pas mesurer ses paroles.

Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Ron sait qu'il a fait une erreur. Il attend qu'elle aille mieux puis il la quittera. Ensuite il me suppliera de le reprendre.

Pauvre Lavande, songea Parvati. Elle voulut aider son amie contre son amant imaginaire mais la sonnerie retentit et elle avait un rendez-vous avec son propre petit ami. On pense connaître ses amis mais il s'avérait que parfois ils étaient différents de ce qu'on imaginait. Parvati laissa Lavande alors qu'elle sortait de la salle de cours.

On se demandait où le temps avait filé. Pourquoi l'homme qu'on aimait en aimait une autre... Pourquoi nos amis changeaient... Pourquoi nos ennemis s'alliaient à nous par intérêt...Pourquoi notre beauté se faisait dépasser par une plus jeune... On se demandait où le temps avait filé.

Fin

To Be Continued^^


	4. Chapter 4

Désolée pour le retard j'étais en plein déménagement ! Mais voilà le quatrième chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tous.

/!\ Je dois avouée que certain passage sont inspiré de la série « Desperte Housewives »

_**Chapitre 4 : Un départ précipité**_

Toutes les filles de Poudlard savaient que lorsque Drago Malefoy faisait l'amour avec l'une d'entre elles, il ne la regardait jamais dans les yeux. Elles pensaient toutes que c'était parce qu'il ne leur accordait aucune importance et qu'elles étaient surtout là pour assouvir ses envies. Mais la vérité était que Drago était d'une pudeur inégalable et que les yeux d'une femme sur lui, lui faisait tout simplement peur. C'est pourquoi il ne les regardait jamais. Et ça, Hermione le savait mieux que quiconque et s'y était habituée. Jusqu'au jour où...

Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? S'exclama Hermione.

Alors que Drago était en elle, arrivant au moment crucial, Hermione le poussa sur le côté et se leva d'un bon, prenant avec elle les draps de son lit dans lesquels elle s'enroula, tournant le dos au jeune homme qui était totalement stupéfait.

Quoi... ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Demanda-t-il, surpris et à la fois blasé.

Pas de ça avec moi, Drago. Tu ne me regarderas PLUS !

Pardon ?

Arrête je t'ai vu ! Tu m'as regardé. Eh bien je peux te dire que tu n'en auras plus l'occasion ! On ne couchera plus ensemble.

Choqué, il regarda Hermione se diriger vers la salle de bain, enroulée dans ses draps, lui même nu et assis sur le lit d'Hermione. Oui, il semblait qu'elle aussi était d'une pudeur inégalable. Mais il décida de prendre à la légère ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle était toujours comme ça : sur le coup elle disait des chose mais elle le regrettait quelques heures plus tard. Elle reviendra, oh oui !

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulés depuis l'agression de Padma Patil. Et à présent qu'elle allait mieux et semblait plus souriante, les Gryffondor et les Serdaigle avaient eut l'idée de lui organiser une petite soirée. Elle était entourée de tout le monde, de jeunes enfants de première année tout comme les plus vieux de septième année. Cette petite soirée avait lieu dans la salle commune... des Préfets en Chef !

Je suis contente de te voir comme ça, déclara Ginny à Padma, sincère. On s'est tous fait tellement de soucis. On est vraiment soulagé que tu te rétablisses.

Merci, lui répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire aussi sincère que les paroles de son amie. Oui je me sens mieux mais... bon, j'essaie de ne pas trop y penser.

Parvati fit son entrée et se dirigea aussitôt vers les deux jeunes filles, bientôt rejointes par Hermione, toujours sur son 31 dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

Tiens, tu n'es pas avec Lavande ? Remarqua Hermione, étonnée.

Non, répondit Parvati d'un air sombre.

Pourquoi ? Demanda Ginny, ayant remarqué cet air sombre..

Elle... elle devient _bizarre._ Folle, en fait.

Hermione, Ginny et Padma la fixèrent, étonnées. Hermione savait qu'il manquait parfois une case à Lavande, elle l'avait remarqué le jour où elle avait préparé un philtre d'amour pour Ron. Seulement cette fois, si Parvati le disait, c'était que Lavande avait vraiment péter un câble.

Je pense qu'elle a besoin d'aide, continua-t-elle. Mais elle refuse de m'écouter.

Tu parles, dit Padma en haussant les épaules, elle fait exprès.

Les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

Depuis que Ron l'a largué, personne ne fait attention à elle. Je pense que c'est un moyen pour se faire remarquer. Elle surjoue, elle fait semblant d'être encore affectée que Ron ne l'aime plus. C'est tout.

Sur ces derniers mots, Padma alla rejoindre Ron qui était installé à côté d'Harry sur le canapé de velours rouge. Hermione avait remarqué qu'il y avait une pointe de jalousie dans ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Mais si elle a des problèmes, reprit Ginny, et qu'on ne fait rien elle pourrait... _vraiment_ être folle.

Je sais qu'elle traverse une période difficile mais j'ai du mal à me sentir désolée pour elle. Ron est mon meilleur ami et quand j'ai vu ce qu'elle a fait pour avoir Ron, eh bien ça m'a franchement tapé sur les nerfs, avoua Hermione, indifférente.

Exact, approuva Parvati. Et vous ne savez pas tout. Lavande a fait des avances à Ron !

Hermione et Ginny restèrent bouche bée.

Quoi ? Comment ça ? Demanda Ginny.

N'en parlez pas à Padma pour le moment... Mais...

Mais ?

Parvati se retourna... Padma était revenue. Son visage était rouge, elle serrait les poings et arborait un faux sourire amusé. Les yeux de Hermione et Ginny allaient de Parvati à Padma et de Padma à Parvati, attendant la suite des événements, ressentant chacune un mélange d'amusement et de malaise.

Euh...

Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, Ron m'en a parlé, mentit Padma.

Ah... Eh bien Lavande aurait fait des avances à Ron alors qu'il était dans le dortoir des garçons, en train de sortir de sa douche.

Oui, on en rit touts les jours, dit aussitôt Padma.

Hermione n'était pas convaincu par Padma mais elle ne dit rien. Hermione comprit que Lavande n'était pas bouleversée mais qu'elle complotait quelque chose.

Excusez-moi.

Padma se dirigea à toutes vitesses vers Ron qui riait avec Harry, elle le prit par le bras et l'emmena dans la chambre de Hermione, loin des oreilles des élèves indiscrets.

Tu ne m'as rien dit à propos de Lavande !

A la tête que faisait Ron elle comprit qu'il voyait de quoi elle parlait.

Non, je n'ai rien dit parce que tu n'étais pas en état d'encaisser ce genre de chose, je voulais attendre que tu ailles mieux pour te le dire. Mais je peux te jurer qu'il ne s'est absolument rien passé !

Padma esquissa un sourire, à la fois soulagée et contente qu'il soit aussi attentionné envers elle.

Je vais aller la voir, dit alors la jeune femme.

Non, Padma, ne rentre pas dans son jeu. Et puis ça ne fera qu'aggraver les choses.

Oui, tu as raison, je vais la laisser draguer mon petit copain.

Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, elle n'a aucune chance contre toi.

Pas mal, dit-elle en souriant.

Il lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa tendrement, une main sur ses hanches et une autre caressant ses longs cheveux noirs.

Je vais lui répéter ce que tu viens de dire, reprit Padma avec un large sourire satisfait.

Neville se tenait dans un coin de la salle commune, accompagné de Luna. Il semblait malheureux. Cynthia était là elle aussi, toujours entourée de beaux garçons. Il poussa un profond soupir tandis qu'il songeait qu'il n'aura jamais sa chance.

Elle est très belle, dit Luna. Tu as de bons goûts.

De quoi tu parles ?

Je vois comment tu la regardes. Et si j'étais toi, je ne perdrais pas mon temps à la regarder. Moi j'irais l'aborder.

C'est ça, elle va se moquer de moi.

Franchement, des fois je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de te donner un bon coup de pied dans le derrière !

Ce fut tard dans la nuit que tout le monde regagna sa salle commune respective. Hermione s'assit dans le canapé épuisée tandis que Drago faisait son entrée. Il s'installa en face d'elle.

Alors ta soirée ?

Bien, bien... j'ai appris plein de choses intéressantes. Lavande Brown pète un câble.

Sérieux ? Elle n'est toujours pas remise de son chagrin d'amour ?

Non.

Drago laissa échapper un petit rire amusé, comme pour se moquer de la pauvre Lavande. Il se leva et alla s'installer à côté de Hermione. D'un geste léger il caressa le décolleter de la jeune femme.

Dis-moi, ça te dit que ce soir on...

Non, dit aussitôt Hermione en se levant. Je t'ai dit qu'on ne couchera plus ensemble !

Quoi, tu plaisantes ?

Non !

Tu sais, chérie, c'est toi qui craqueras la première.

Le lendemain, personne ne savait si Padma était allée voir Lavande. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Lavande n'était pas apparue de la journée. On ne savait pas si c'était à cause de Padma où si c'était parce qu'elle voulait se faire oublier. A présent tout le monde était au courant de l'histoire où Lavande s'était rendue dans les dortoirs des garçons chez les Gryffondor afin de faire des avances à Ron Weasley.

La journée achevée, Hermione se rendit dans la salle commune. Drago était là, fumant une cigarette près de la fenêtre qui donnait une vue sur le Lac Noir. Quand elle franchit le seuil de la porte, il se retourna, rejetant la fumer de sa bouche. Une valise était à côté de lui et Hermione l'avait tout de suite remarqué.

Tu vas quelque part ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton brusque.

Oui, dit-il, serain.

Où ?

Transylvanie.

Quand ?

Demain matin.

Et...Tu vas faire quoi là-bas ?

Il haussa les épaules mais lui fit un étrange sourire, complètement différent de ceux qu'elle connaissait si bien. Il vit dans son regard qu'elle semblait inquiète puis une autre expression...qu'il ne reconnu pas, qu'il n'avait jamais connu d'elle envers lui. A cet instant c'était comme s'il ne connaissait pas Hermione.

Tu pars combien de temps ?

Je ne sais pas.

Il lança sa cigarette par la fenêtre et s'avança vers elle. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa langoureusement et violemment à la fois. La violence de son baiser dissimulait la frustration de ne plus la voir pendant un temps qu'il ne pouvait pas définir. Mais il savait qu'il devait profiter entièrement d'elle jusqu'à demain matin. La réaction d'Hermione fut réciproque. Elle passa ses bars autour du cou du jeune homme dans une étreinte étroite, leur corps se frottant l'un à l'autre en un parfait accord. C'était comme si on avait relier deux pièces d'un puzzle. Quand elle mit un terme à leur baiser, elle le prit par le bras, lui sourit et l'emmena dans sa chambre. D'un coup de baguette magique, les volets des fenêtres se fermèrent en un bruit sourd, rendant la chambre sombre, et quelques bougies s'allumèrent, suspendues dans les airs. Cette luminosité rendait Hermione plus belle que jamais et Drago sentit son coeur se soulever rien qu'en la contemplant. Sans le quitter des yeux, elle enleva son chemisier qui s'écrasa parterre, ses longues boucles brunes caressant ses épaules nues. Elle fit descendre le long de ses jambes galbées sa jupe qui rejoignit le chemisier. C'est à cet instant que Drago, amusé, réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas porter de sous-vêtement de la journée. Son corps allait lui manquer, il le savait. C'est pour cela que ce soir il la regarderait vraiment. Elle glissa ses mains vers la chemise de Drago et elle défit un à un les boutons le long de son torse. Tout comme les vêtements d'Hermione, sa chemise atterrit parterre puis elle enchaina sur la ceinture de Drago, le bouton de son pantalon et sa braguette. Une fois tout ça défait, elle se baissa pour faire glisser le pantalon le long des jambes musclées du jeune homme et d'un geste précipité, il enleva son boxer, sentant monter en lui un désir brûlant. Hermione l'allongea sur le lit, les chandelles voletant au dessus d'eux, donnant de la brillance aux draps de satin doré. Tel un félin, elle le chevaucha d'un geste lent et expert. Machinalement, il posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Hermione qui sentit à son tour son coeur faire un bon violent dans sa poitrine. Il la regarda, son corps se frottant langoureusement contre le sien, l'expression de son visage qui indiquait qu'elle était ivre de désir et ses yeux plongés dans les siens. C'était exactement cette image qu'il aimait voir d'Hermione. Sans le quitter des yeux, elle se souleva légèrement, afin de bien se placer, et redescendit, cette fois en ne faisant qu'un avec Drago. Elle poussa un léger soupir de contentement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une délivrance. Drago, lui, avait empoigner fermement ses hanches et l'accompagnait dans ses mouvements de va-et-vient lent. Il leva ses bras quelques instants plus tard pour lui caresser les seins qui se balançait au rythme de son bassin. Elle se mordit la lèvres devant le corps parfait du jeune homme.

Elle était la seule fille à Poudlard à avoir eut la chance de rester aux côtés de Drago Malefoy. La seule qu'il ne traitait pas de garce, la seule pour qui il avait vraiment de l'estime. Mais ce soir, c'était différent... Il l'a regardait vraiment, dans les yeux. C'était la deuxième fois et elle ne comprenait pas...

Elle accéléra le mouvement de ses hanches, un plaisir intense parcourant son corps. Elle le voyait haleter de plus en plus sous l'effet d'un plaisir intense et ça la rendait folle.

Embrasse-moi, murmura Drago sans la quitter du regard.

Elle s'exécuta aussitôt, elle se baissa en avant et l'embrassa fougueusement tout en laissant échapper des soupirs de plaisir. Il ferma étroitement ses bras autour d'elle, la plaquant contre lui, ses seins contre son torse et l'accompagna de plus belle en des mouvements plus violents et plus rapides. Elle aurait presque put en pleurer de plaisir tellement il était intense. Soudain il la rejeta doucement sur le côté, l'allongea sur le dos l'embrassa en un baiser ardent, brûlant de désir et se glissa de nouveau en elle, prenant les rênes. C'était complètement différent, il était plus fougueux, plus rapide et plus précis dans ses mouvements et Drago se sentit partir...

Cette nuit-là, ils couchèrent ensemble trois fois, comme pour rattraper le temps de sa futur absence. Ils étaient couchés l'un à côté de l'autre, fixant les chandelles qui volaient au-dessus d'eux. Drago sourit et Hermione l'interrogea du regard.

Tu vois, c'est toi qui m'a attiré la première dans ton lit, j'avais raison.

Je sais... Tu me connais bien. Tu es... pire qu'une drogue.

Je sais, chaque fille me l'a dit.

Elle sourit.

Et moi ?

Toi ? Tu es comme un gâteau... Après y avoir goûter, on en veut encore plus. Où comme une cigarette, tu me montes à la tête.

Comme pour confirmer ce qu'il venait de dire, il se leva, restant nu, alla dans la salle commune et s'alluma une cigarette, près de la fenêtre du Lac Noir. Hermione resta là, allongée dans son lit et peu à peu ses yeux se fermèrent, partant loin de la réalité. Et quand elle rouvrit les yeux, des rayons de soleil essayaient de transpercer les volets. Drago n'était plus là, ainsi que sa valise. Elle ressentit quelque chose d'étrange, un espèce de pincement au coeur. Elle revoyait les yeux de Drago plongé dans les siens, son étrange expression et son regard allant au plus profond du sien. C'était la première que Drago l'avait regarder ainsi. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être flatter où dégoutée. Mais elle décida qu'il fallait ignorer tout ça et faire comme d'habitude. Se connaissant, elle savait qu'elle aurait du mal à aller de nouveau vers lui comme si de rien n'était... Elle poussa un profond soupir, se leva et la première chose qu'elle fit, se fut changer les draps de son lit, comme pour mettre une croie sur Drago. Elle était prête à se passer de lui pour mieux se protéger. Elle ne savait qu'elle pouvait être aussi fragile et elle s'en voulait pour ça. Drago lui avait appris à se protéger de tout le monde sauf...de lui même...

FIN


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou. Désolée j'ai mis du temps à poster le dernier chapitre. Mais le voilà. Il est un peu plus long que les autres et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

Merci pour vos reviews ça me fait énormément plaisir.

_**Chapitre 5 : Un homme à tout prix !**_

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ précipité de Drago. Hermione était décidée à ne plus penser à lui et sa meilleure méthode était... de trouver un autre jeune homme qui le remplacerait ! A partir d'aujourd'hui la chasse était ouverte et elle comptait bien choisir parmi les meilleurs. Ce matin là Hermione décida de mettre en avant ses atouts féminins avec des vêtements sexy, elle opta pour une tunique noire moulante, une ceinture dorée juste en dessous des seins, des collants noirs un peu transparents et des bottes à talons noire arrivant au niveau des genoux dont une boucle dorée ornée les chevilles. Elle se mit autour du cou un collier de perle descendant pile à la naissance de ses seins. Elle songea que si Drago avait été là, il n'aurait pas hésité à lui sauter dessus, mais il était temps de tourner la page et de ne plus voir les choses à travers Drago. Oui... Même si elle adorait Drago et qu'il était comme une drogue pour elle, il fallait absolument qu'elle mette un terme à sa relation avec lui. Tous les deux s'étaient promis de ne jamais tomber amoureux de qui que ce soit... et Drago lui avait forgé un caractère que lui seul savait maitriser. Hélas. Et maintenant qu'elle devenait si forte et si inaccessible, la voilà qui commençait à se douter des sentiments que Drago avait envers elle. Elle le connaissait par cœur et s'il l'avait regardé dans les yeux cette nuit là, c'était tout simplement qu'il éprouvait autre chose pour Hermione que de l'amitié. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Lui ! Drago Malefoy ! C'était incroyable et affreux. Elle avait peur. Pourquoi ne pas essayer quelque chose avec lui ? Non, elle avait trop souffert en aimant quelqu'un et c'est Drago qui lui à permis de remonter la pente. Elle ne voulait pas souffrir encore une fois et surtout pas avec lui... Elle tenait trop à lui pour ça et c'est pourquoi elle mettait une croie sur lui : pour qu'ils puissent ne jamais souffrir l'un à cause de l'autre. Évidemment cette situation ne lui convenait pas, elle aurait aimer pouvoir continuer cette relation spéciale, retrouver cette complicité unique qui les liait et il lui manquait terriblement, comme si une partie d'elle n'était plus là. Elle se demanda plusieurs fois si elle aussi ressentait quelque chose pour lui mais elle finit toujours par se convaincre que non. Il ne fallait pas, elle refusait.

Le prochain mec qu'elle traquerait devra être un Serpentard, elle adorait tout ce qui était interdit. Elle songea à Harry et Ron... si jamais ils finissaient par découvrir sa nouvelle tendance pour les Serpentard ils ne lui pardonneraient pas ! Elle aimerait leur avouer qu'elle était proche de Drago, se qui s'était passé entre eux mais elle avait tout à perdre dans ses aveux. C'était tout simplement pour cette raison qu'elle ne disait rien à personne. A Poudlard, le commérage était la première des occupations, tout se sait dans ce château mais elle a toujours était extrêmement prudente lorsqu'elle parlait, lorsqu'elle voyait Drago dans son champs de vision...

La journée se déroula tranquillement, la matinée s'était achevée avec deux heures de métamorphose avec le professeur McGonagal. L'après-midi n'était pas plus intéressante, trois heures de potions avec le professeur Rogue et une heure de botanique. C'est au repas du soir qu'elle repéra ce qu'elle cherchait : un beau Serpentard, mais pas autant que Drago. C'était Nelson Lewis, un batteur de l'équipe Serpentard. Il était un peu plus grand que Drago, musclée et brun. Il était à côté de Kelly Seagal qui lui racontait les derniers potins de la journée, lui l'écoutant avec attention. Elle se sourie à elle même, il était parfait pour son sevrage de Drago. Il ne restait plus qu'à le coincer.

Elle trouva l'occasion de le voir à la fin du repas. Son excuse : se servir de Drago ! Alors qu'il se dirigeait tout droit vers les cachots où se situaient la salle commune des Serpentard, elle le rattrapa et lui enjamba le pas.

Heu... Salut, dit-elle.

Il sembla étonné de la voire mais lui sourit quand même. Qui ne lui souriait pas quand elle se mettait en valeur de cette façon.

Salut, lui répondit-il avec un énorme sourire.

Voilà, Drago m'as chargé de te dire qu'il ne serait pas là pendant quelque temps... donc les entraînements de Quidditch seront sans lui.

Ah, c'est cool de me l'avoir dit.

Ils restèrent là quelques instants à se regarder, lui, lui souriant bêtement et elle attendant une quelconque invitation. Mais comme rien ne venait, elle lui lança un rapide « salut », tourna les talons et commença à partir...jusqu'où...

Attends !

Ravie, elle s'arrêta net, se sourit à elle même et se retourna pour lui faire face, affichant un faux air surpris.

Oui ?

Je me demandais si... enfin...

Oui trésor ?

Tu fais quoi demain soir ?

Hermione fit semblant de réfléchir, juste pour faire durer le plaisir.

Demain soir... Non, je n'ai rien en particulier... pourquoi ?

Ça te dit qu'on se voit ?

Elle lui fit un sourire et hocha la tête en signe d'un oui.

Je finis l'entraînement à 21h00.

Je viendrais te chercher.

Ce soir là fut mouvementé en émotion et en découverte. Neville, qui était resté tard dans la Grande Salle à faire semblant de faire ses devoirs, observait Cynthia qui, comme d'habitude, était entourée de garçons qui semblaient prêts à se jeter sur elle à tout moment. Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard que Neville l'entendit :

Il se fait tard, demain on a cours...

C'est à ce moment là que, d'un geste maladroit précipité, il ramassa ses livres, ses morceaux de parchemins et ses plumes pour aller ensuite vers elle. Les garçons qui entouraient Cynthia sortirent les premiers, la laissant seules ramasser le reste de ses affaires. Elle ne le vit pas tout de suite mais quand se fut fait, elle sursauta.

Tiens... Londubas...

Salut...

Il était si rouge, si gêné qu'il avait presque perdue la parole. Elle resta là à le regarder se tordre les mains et fuyant son regard.

Tu as quelque chose à me dire...? demanda-t-elle, impatiente et avec mauvaise humeur.

Oui...je...je...

Tu ?

Complètement déstabilisé par le ton impatient et impoli qu'elle avait, il prit son courage à deux mains et hurla :

JE VEUX T'INVITER A DEJEUNER A PRES-AU-LARD !

L'avantage, c'était que le message était passé... Elle le regarda surprise et choquée.

Pardon ?

C'est clair, non ? S'exclama-t-il, à présent en colère. Pourquoi cet air étonné ? Tu ne veux pas venir ? Je ne suis pas assez bien ? Oui c'est sûr que madame à l'embarras du choix ! Tu sais quoi ? Tu n'es qu'une fille égoïste et capricieuse alors si je veux t'inviter, je t'invite ! Et il vaut mieux pour toi que tu viennes compris ? Demain à la pose déjeuner vers 13h00. Pas de retard.

Elle était si choquée par ce qu'il venait de lui dire que aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Fier de son effet, Neville lui tourna le dos et s'en alla. Mais contre toute attente, une fois que Neville avait quitté la Grande Salle, elle se mit à sourire. Pas un sourire moqueur, ni un sourire narquois... Un sourire parce qu'elle a été impressionnée, agréablement surprise et ça ne lui était pas arrivée depuis très longtemps...

Ensuite ce fut au tour de Ginny. Aujourd'hui elle venait d'apprendre une terrible nouvelle. Une nouvelle qui allait changer sa vie à jamais. Elle faisait les cents pas dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, à présent vide à cette heure tardive, soufflant et inspirant profondément. Elle s'arrêta net lorsque le tableau de la grosse dame pivota sur le côté pour laisser une Hermione paniquée qui se précipitait vers elle.

Ginny ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Calme-toi ! Quand je disais dans mon message que c'était grave, ça ne l'est pas tant que ça !

Ah...

Elle sourit puis s'installa dans un des fauteuils rouge, faisant face à Ginny qui ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Bon je vais y aller d'un coup, ça va m'éviter de tout répéter. … Tu te souviens que j'étais souvent malade ces derniers temps ?

Oui.

Eh bien aujourd'hui j'en ai eu marre alors je suis allée voir l'infirmière. Je pensais au départ que j'avais attrapé une sorte de gastro... mais je me disais que que c'était bizarre comme gastro.

Bon, Ginny, viens-en au fait s'il te plait.

OK... Je suis enceinte !

Ginny avait prévu la réaction d'Hermione. Elle se lèverait d'un bon, hurlerait parce qu'elle serait furieuse puis enfin elle s'excuserait de s'être emportée. Mais rien de cela ne se produisit. Hermione resta bouche bée, la regardant fixement. Elle n'en revenait pas.

Quoi ?

Oui... Bon tu vas m'engueuler ou pas ?

Je... non ! C'est... Ginny ! Mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Bah... pour commencer je vais le dire à Harry.

Oui, évidemment. Enceinte de combien de temps ?

D'après madame Pomfresh, j'entame le troisième mois.

Je vois...

Mais ce n'est pas tout.

Hermione la dévisagea.

Ce sont des jumeaux...

Oui c'était une soirée assez spéciale. Neville avait enfin vaincu sa peur et Ginny était devenue maman. Mais ce n'étais rien comparé à ce qui les attendait le lendemain. Neville, Ginny et Hermione n'était pas au bout de leur surprise.

Dès huit heure tapante le lendemain matin, une rumeur disait que Cynthia Miller avait un rendez-vous galant. Malheureusement pour Neville, aucun élève de Poudlard ne le soupçonnait comme « l'heureux élu ». Tout le monde pensait à Tom Spencer, un beau jeune homme de Serdaigle. Évidemment, Tom Spencer ne pouvait que s'en vanter, alors qu'il n'était au courant de rien.

Oui... Oui en effet c'est moi, disait-il à chaque fois qu'on lui posait la question, d'un air sûr et prétentieux. Mais il ne faut pas le répéter, d'accord ?

Neville se rendait compte à quel point il pouvait être jaloux et possessif, même s'il ne se passait rien avec Cynthia. Luna, qui était assise en face de lui, le remarqua et fit un « oh ! » de surprise.

C'est avec toi qu'elle va déjeuner ce midi ?

Il hocha la tête en un « oui ».

Si Spencer pouvait se taire... il dit n'importe quoi... marmonna Neville.

Luna lui sourit. Elle observa Tom Spencer qui faisait un signe de la main à Cynthia qui venait de faire son entée dans la Grande Salle. Neville suivit le regard de Luna et la vit à son tour, il lui tourna simplement le dos.

Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Demanda Luna, surprise. Elle allait te dire bonjour.

Oui mais je vais avoir la honte de ma vie si tout le monde voit que c'est avec moi qu'elle va déjeuner.

Pourquoi ? Demanda Luna, les sourcils froncés.

Bah... Quand ils vont savoir que c'est le pauvre Neville Londubas qui l'a invité, ils vont tous se moquer de moi !

Luna, n'y tenant plus, lui donna une claque magistral.

Tu redis encore une fois ce genre de connerie...Comporte-toi comme un homme, bon sang !

Neville, une main plaquée sur sa joue, la regarda fixement. Puis enfin il hocha positivement la tête.

Oui, mon ange, assis-toi à côté de moi, disait Tom Spencer. Alors ? Qu'as-tu prévu cet après-midi ? Je me suis dis qu'on pourrait aller boire un verre ?

Neville se leva d'un bon, les poings serrés.

La ferme !

Il avait hurlé. Le silence envahit la Grande Salle et tous les regards se posèrent sur Neville. Luna fit des sourires gênés, morte de honte, se cachant le visage avec ses mains.

Pardon ? C'est à moi que tu t'adresses ? Demanda Tom, surpris.

Ouais !

Euh... oui ? C'est pour quoi ?

Laisses-la tranquille.

Il y eut un blanc pendant lequel personne n'osa dire un mot. Tom et Neville se fusillaient du regard. Puis, enfin, Tom éclata d'un grand rire. Au comble de l'énervement, Neville, ne se contrôlant plus, attrapa sa baguette magique, la pointa sur un grand pichet remplit de jus de citrouille et la dirigea ensuite vers Tom. Le pichet s'envola et effectua le chemin invisible que Neville avait tracé avec sa baguette. Quand il arriva au dessus de la tête de Tom, il s'inclina, laissant couler généreusement son jus de citrouille. Il y eut un « oh ! » général de surprise et des éclats de rire pendant que Tom se levait d'un bon un hurlant un « putain ! » bien audible. Neville afficha un sourire de satisfaction et retourna s'installer en face de Luna qui était toujours morte de honte. Elle le regarda, complètement incrédule.

T'es complètement...

Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Ses yeux se levèrent au dessus de la tête de Neville et elle eut un mouvement de recule en s'exclamant :

Attention !

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Une grande coupe de marmelade s'écrasait sur sa tête. Il ne bougea pas tout de suite. Luna resta bouché bée devant la tête de Neville. De la marmelade orange dégoulinait le long de ses cheveux et ses yeux exprimaient l'envi profonde de commettre un meurtre. Les éclats de rire de la Grande Salle était comme un encouragement. Lentement, il se leva, Luna le suivant du regard, silencieuse. Il se tourna à nouveau vers la table des Serdaigle et cette fois, plus de baguette magique. Il devait régler ça à mains nues. Le silence envahit de nouveau la Grande Salle, les élèves attendant la suite des évènements. Hermione et Ginny qui étaient un peu plus loin à la table des Gryffondor retenaient leur souffle, les yeux braqués sur Neville. Harry et Ron, en face de Ginny et Hermione, s'étaient retournés pour mieux voir les deux adversaires. Cynthia, qui était toujours assise à côté de Tom, avait une main devant la bouche, appréhendant ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Neville était conscient que tout le monde le regardait et c'était l'occasion de prouver à tout le monde qu'il n'était plus le « pauvre » Neville. Tout se passa en quelques secondes. Neville avait attrapé tout ce qu'il avait sous la main sur la table des Gryffondor pour le balancer à Tom en pleine figure. Des toasts, de la marmelade, des pan-cakes, des gaufres, du sucre...Tout ! S'engagea alors un combat acharné entre Tom et Neville. Quelques élèves intelligents s'étaient planqués sous les tables pour ne pas recevoir des résidus de nourriture. Plus Neville et Tom se lançaient des projectiles, plus ils se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre jusqu'au moment où ils furent suffisamment près pour que Neville se jette sur Tom. Ils tombèrent par-terre, se roulant dans de la marmelade mélangé à du jus de citrouille et de pan-cakes, se donnant de maladroit coup de coude.

Monsieur Londubas ! Monsieur Spencer !

La scène se figea instantanément. Le professeur McGonagal affichait un regard qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Le reste de la matinée, tout le monde ne parlait plus que de se qui c'était passé dans la Grande Salle entre Tom Spencer et Neville Londubas. Ce dernier avait quitté désormais son étiquette de « pauvre » Neville. Il était bientôt 13h00 et il était déjà installé à une table des Trois Ballais. Cynthia devrait arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

De son côté, Ginny était paniquée. Le moment était venu de parler à Harry. Hermione et elle était au bord du Lac Noir, là où elles avaient donnés rendez-vous à Harry. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à arriver et Ginny sentit l'angoisse la submerger. Quand il arriva prêt d'elle, il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et elle sut que aucun mot ne pourrait plus sortir de sa bouche. Elle éclata en sanglot.

Ginny ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Harry, surpris. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Elle continua à sangloter se cachant le visage avec ses mains.

Non, Harry, relaxe, dit Hermione en posant une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de Ginny. Ce sont les Hormones.

Les...hormones ? Répéta Harry sans comprendre.

Eh bien, oui !

Ginny, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Répéta-t-il.

Eh bien, théoriquement oui, tu as bel et ben fait quelque chose, poursuivit Hermione, regardant désespérément Ginny afin d'avoir un peu d'aide.

Oh...ma chérie... Quoi que j'ai put faire, je m'en excuse !

C'est trop tard ! S'exclama Ginny qui se calmait.

Harry regarda les deux jeunes filles sans comprendre.

En plus je vais devenir grosse...comme une vache ! Sanglota Ginny.

Enfin, voyons, pourquoi est-ce que tu deviendrais grosse comme une vache, c'est ridicule.

Hermione roula des yeux, exaspérée.

Oui, Harry, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle deviendrais grosse comme une vache alors que vous avez des rapports sexuels ?

Quand il entendit « rapports sexuels » il se tourna vivement vers Hermione comme choqué.

Euh...je...Hein ?

Je suis enceinte ! S'exclama Ginny.

Hein ?

Hermione et Ginny regardèrent Harry et Harry regarda Ginny. Pendant plusieurs secondes personnes ne parla.

Je vais me faire tuer, déclara enfin Harry.

Pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione, surprise.

Bah... Ron, quand il saura ça...

Quoi ? S'exclama Ginny, en colère. Je t'annonce que je suis enceinte et toi tu penses à mon frère ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

Mais tout va bien chez moi, merci de poser la question, répliqua Harry. Évidemment je ne sais pas trop comment on va faire mais moi je le prends pour une bonne nouvelle. Mais Ron, lui...

Ginny poussa un profond soupir de soulagement et prit Harry dans ses bras. Hermione haussa les sourcils et tapota l'épaule de Harry en signe d'encouragement.

Je m'occupe de Ron, dit enfin Ginny en libérant Harry de son étreinte. Il le prendra mieux si c'est moi qui lui dit.

Oui, approuva Harry. Bon, il faut lui trouver un nom, au bébé.

Ginny se mit à rire et Hermione lui fit un sourire complice.

Mais Harry, dit Hermione en le prenant par les épaules, ce sont des jumeaux.

Il était à présent 13h30 et Cynthia n'était toujours pas arrivée. Neville ressentit la colère le submerger à nouveau mais elle s'envola quand il la vit enfin. Elle portait une jolie robe blanche qui lui descendait au niveau des genoux. D'un pas timide, elle alla rejoindre Neville et s'installa en face de lui.

Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. Tom Spencer ne me lâchait plus...

Encore lui, marmonna Neville.

Au fait, j'ai entendu dire que McGonagal avait été dure ?

Oui, j'ai un mois de retenue.

ah...Désolée.

Elle était suffisamment près pour que son doux parfum enivre Neville. De là où il était, il pouvait voir chaque détaille de son visage. Il était complètement sous le charme. Durant leur repas en tête à tête, c'était une autre Cynthia que Neville découvrait. Elle était plus douce, plus drôle et plus belle que jamais. A ce moment précis, ils étaient exactement sur la même longueur d'onde. Ils riaient ensemble de la tête qu'avait fait Tom Spencer lorsqu'il avait reçu du jus citrouille sur la tête.

Pas une seule fois durant le repas il s'était ennuyait. Cette nouvelle Cynthia lui plaisait énormément il espérait de tout cœur qu'il en soit de même du côté de la jeune fille. Quand ils eurent finis, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le château, se racontant de petites anecdotes. Une fois devant la grande et lourde porte de chêne du château, ils firent face l'un à l'autre et contre toute attente elle lui dit :

Je suis désolée, je n'embrasse jamais un garçon après le premier rendez-vous. Il faut que tu m'invites plusieurs fois mais... en attendant...

Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue, lui sourit et s'en alla. Neville resta planté là, aux anges.

Le reste de la journée, Neville se remémorait sans cesse le baiser de Cynthia sur la joue. C'était une première victoire et maintenant il savait qu'il avait ses chances. Finalement c'était une bonne journée. C'est aussi exactement ce que pensa Hermione lorsque le soir arriva. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Nelson. Lorsqu'elle finit de s'habiller, de se maquiller et de se coiffer, elle se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch. Luna était elle aussi venue voir les Serpentard s'entraîner. Hermione alla s'installer à côté d'elle, contente d'attendre la fin de l'entraînement avec quelqu'un.

Tu viens voir Blaise ? Demanda stupidement Hermione.

L'histoire de Luna et Blaise n'était pas un secret. Mais bizarrement, personne n'avait jamais rien dit. Serdaigle et Serpentard n'étaient pas amis, mais ce n'était rien comparé à Gryffondor-Serpentard. Et ça Hermione le savait.

Oui, répondit Luna. Mais toi, tu es venue voir qui ?

Oh...Je suis venue te tenir compagnie.

Menteuse.

Luna lui sourit.

C'est bon, je ne le répèterai pas.

Nelson...

Il y eut un coup de sifflet ce qui indiqua la fin de l'entrainement. Luna se leva aussitôt tandis que Blaise la rejoignait. Hermione les regarda s'embrasser et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Drago. Luna lui fit un au revoir de la main et s'en alla avec Blaise, bras dessus, bras dessous. Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle se retourna aussitôt. Nelson venait d'arriver.

Salut. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ce soir ?

Je...Je pense qu'on ne devrait pas perdre de temps...

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux, nus, dans la chambre d'Hermione, allongés sur le lit. Elle songea qu'il n'était pas mal du tout au lit.

Alors en fait... ça ne te dérange pas qu'on ai une relation...purement sexuel. Sans sentiment.

Non, ça ne me dérange pas. C'est ce que je veux.

Si seulement il pouvait y avoir plein de fille comme toi...

Hermione lui sourit et l'embrassa sauvagement.

Un peu plus tard, Hermione alla le raccompagner à la salle commune des Serpentard. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement avant qu'il ne descende les dernières marches vers les cachots. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à repartir, elle fit face à Kelly Seagal.

Tiens, Granger.

Hermione ne dit rien. Elle l'ignora, la contourna et commença à partir.

Au fait, je suis au courant de tout, lança Kelly.

De quoi tu parles ? Demanda aussitôt Hermione.

Eh bien, tu sais. Pour toi et Drago.

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle fixa Kelly qui se délectait de sa faiblesse.

Je me demande comment vont réagir tes amis quand ils sauront ça.

OK, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? S'impatienta Hermione.

Je veux que tu ne le vois plus, que tu l'ignores et si jamais je te vois lui adresser la parole... je te dénonce.

Kelly lui fit un énorme sourire nargueur. Hermione la fixa attentivement.

C'est tout ?

Oui.

Comment tu l'as su ?

Oh... c'est lui qui me l'a dit.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Drago l'avait trahi ?

C'est d'accord.

C'est bien, Granger, tu vois, tu deviens enfin adulte.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle tourna les talons et s'empressa de retourner dans sa chambre. Une douleur lui transperçait le cœur... Drago l'avait trahi et maintenant elle était _obligée_ de ne plus le voir... Quand c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui vous prive d'une chose, c'est à ce moment là qu'on prend conscience de sa valeur. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne savait pas que Nelson avait tout entendu...

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva tôt. Elle n'avait pas réussit à dormir de la nuit. Quelle fut sa surprise lorsque dans la Grande Salle elle se retrouva nez à nez avec... Drago Malefoy. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à s'observer et il lui fit un sourire discret. Avec un clin d'œil tout aussi discret, il l'a contourna et quitta de la Grande Salle. Hermione se sentait mal. Mon Dieu qu'il était beau... il lui manquait trop... Comment allait-il réagir quand il verra qu'elle ne voulait plus lui adresser la parole ?

Après le petit déjeuner, elle trouva Nelson et lui fit discrètement signe de la rejoindre. Quand il fut près d'elle, elle remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Hermione, étonnée de voir qu'il n'avait pas l'air ravi de se retrouver avec elle.

Tu me le demandes ?

Eh bien, oui.

Tu m'avais caché que toi et Drago vous étiez... comment dire...

OK, OK, c'est bon j'ai compris. Comment as-tu...

Je vous ai entendu, toi et Kelly.

oh... Et je suppose que tu as également du entendre que j'ai promis de ne plus lui adresser la parole.

Nelson la fusilla du regard.

Mais je m'en fiche de ça. Le truc c'est qu'en fait tu m'as pris pour un con !

Quoi ?

Oui. Vu que Malefoy n'étais plus là pour assouvir tes désirs tu t'ai dis qu'il te fallait vite quelqu'un d'autre. Tu m'as pris pour un con.

C'est... plus compliqué que ça...

Peut-être... Mais moi c'est ce que j'ai compris !

Sans un regard, il s'en alla. Hermione, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, se sentit horriblement seule. Et, un an auparavant, quand elle avait ressentit ce même sentiment, elle s'était tournée vers Drago. Mais maintenant, vers qui allait-elle se tourner ?

Quand le soir arriva, elle allait faire face à Drago. Quand elle entra dans la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef, Drago était déjà installé sur le fauteuil rouge, deux coupes de champagnes à la main. Il se leva et lui en donna une.

J'étais pressé que tu rentres, dit-il en trinquant avec elle. J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi, tu sais.

Drago...

Il fallait qu'elle mette les choses au clair. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise de tout arrêter. Il fallait mettre un terme à cette relation.

C'est finis... Toi et moi...

FIN


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour, cette fois je n'ai pas mis trop de temps pour poster ce chapitre. Vous allez enfin savoir comment Hermione et Drago sont devenus amis et...plus !

Bonne lecture et reviews please^^

_petite note_ : dans le Tom 6, Hermione ne sort pas vraiment avec Cormac McLaggen mais bon pour ma fic j'ai besoin qu'ils aient eut une histoire avec une rupture... bref vous comprendrez plus tard.

**Emma **: Merci pour ta reviews. Tkt dans ce chapitre il y a encore du Drago/Hermione et du Neville/Cynthia. Voilà bonne lecture !

**Miss95** : Merci tes reviews me font plaisir. Eh oui, la fin était triste mais il ne faut pas toujours que ce soit joyeux sinon on se lasse ! Et pour Neville, bah il s'accroche ! Lol. Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire et bonne lecture.

_**Chapitre 6 : souvenirs...**_

chansons, 1000 words, Jade from sweetbox (belle chanson)

Cela faisait trois jours qu'Hermione n'avait pas quitté sa chambre. La rupture avec Drago avait été terrible. Si terrible qu'il avait pris toutes ses affaires et était retourné dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire... Son coeur avait été déchiré... Ses yeux étaient fatigués à force de pleurer. Et oui, Hermione Granger pleurait Drago Malefoy. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais... Et dans ses yeux, elle avait vu cette lueur de désespoir... comme lorsqu'on brisait le coeur de quelqu'un. Maintenant, elle en était sûre : il l'aimait.

_I know that you're hiding things_

Je sais que tu me cachais des choses

_Using gentle words to shelter me_

Derrère des mots tendres pour me protéger

_Your words were like a dream_

tes paroles étaient comme un rêve

_But dreams could never fool me_

mais les rêves ne peuvent pas me tromper

_Not that easily_

Pas si facilement

Elle avait aussi cet espoir qu'il franchisse le seuil de sa porte, qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et qu'il lui dise « je t'aime et on s'en fou des autres ! ». Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi vouloir entendre ces mots ? Etait-elle amoureuse elle aussi ? De toute façon, c'était trop tard. Elle était seule. Personne ne la sauvera, cette fois.

Elle se demanda comment serait sa vie si elle n'avait jamais connu Drago. Comment ça serait s'il avait toujours été son ennemi. Elle aurait sans doute trouvé quelqu'un d'autre qui lui aurait mieux convenu. Mais pour elle, Drago était parfait... Personne d'autre ne pourrait l'égaler. Ce qui lui restait de Drago ? Une photo de lui qu'elle avait posé sur son chevet la nuit dernière et des souvenirs...

_I acted so distant then_

Ce jour-là, j'ai feint l'indifférence

_Didn't say good bye before you left_

je ne t'ai même pas dit au revoir

_But I was listening_

Mais je t'écoutais

_You fight your battles far from me_

tu allais combattre loin de moi

_Far too easily_

c'était loin d'être facile

La porte de sa chambre pivota et son coeur fit un grand bon dans sa poitrine mais quand elle vit Ginny, tous ses espoirs disparurent. Elle avança lentement vers le lit, fixant Hermione qui regardait le vide. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne.

Comment es-tu rentrée ? Demanda Hermione, la voix cassée.

McGonagal s'inquiète aussi pour toi... Je lui ai demandé le mot de passe et elle a volontiers accepté de me le dire.

Elle est gentille... Mais je veux rester seule.

Ginny ne répondit pas. Elle regarda Hermione qui fixait la fenêtre, des oiseaux passant et repassant inlassablement dans un ciel nuageux. Il allait sans doute pleuvoire d'ici peu. Ginny regarda alors en direction du chevet d'Hermione et tomba sur la photo de Drago. Fronçant les sourcils, elle prit la photo dans les mains et regarda ensuite Hermione, comme pour demander une explication. Mais Hermione ne disait rien.

Qu'est-ce que Malefoy fait... dans ta chambre ?

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle haussa simplement les épaules. Si Ginny ne comprenait pas, il ne fallait pas compter sur elle pour lui expliquer, elle en avait vraiment pas le coeur.

Tu... Tu n'as pas fait ça ? S'inquiéta Ginny.

Fais quoi ?

Tu n'as pas eu de liaison avec lui ?

Hermione ne dit rien et Ginny prit ça pour un oui. Elle resta bouche bée. Comment réagir ? Hurler et lui donner une bonne claque en la secouant dans tous les sens ou au contraire rester calme et lui demander pourquoi avoir fait une telle bêtise avec le garçon le plus odieux, le plus prétentieux et le plus insultant de Poudlard ? Elle opta pour la deuxième solution.

Hermione... alors là, je ne te comprends plus...

Tan pis...

Pourquoi Malefoy ? Il y a plein de mec bien à Poudlard et toi tu choisis le pire de tous. Tu sais très bien comment il nous traite, comment il te traite.

Malefoy me traite très bien, Ginny.

Ginny n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle aurait du opter pour la première solution. Quelques gifles l'auraient sans doute fait le plus grand bien.

Je te demande pardon ? Te traiter de sang-de-bourbe, tu appelles ça bien te traiter ?

C'était avant...

Mais pourquoi, POURQUOI Hermione ne voulait rien entendre ? Pourquoi elle défendait Malefoy ?

Avant... ?

Ginny, je sais que Harry, Ron, toi et beaucoup d'autres personnes détestent Malefoy. Mais aucun de vous ne le connais comme je le connais...

Mais explique moi, parce que là, je t'avoue que je suis _légèrement_ perdue ! S'énerva Ginny.

Hermione fixa Ginny quelques instants. Après tout c'était sa meilleure amie, elle lui devait bien ça.

Très bien... Oui Malefoy et moi avions eut une liaison... Elle a duré a peu près un an. Et quand ce salle type m'a brisé le coeur l'année dernière, tu te souviens de ça ? Eh bien Malefoy a été le seul à me ramasser à la petite cuillère. Il m'a apprit à m'endurcir, à devenir forte. Il a été dur avec moi, mais toujours avec un profond respect. Et plus on se voyait, plus on appréciait la présence de l'autre. On est vite devenu proche, on se ressemblait beaucoup, finalement. On est devenu amant parce que la tentation était devenue trop forte, mais jamais, au plus grand jamais, il ne m'a manqué de respect... Moi... je lui ai manqué de respect... Pour ce qu'il a fait pour moi... je ne lui ai jamais dit merci. Et il y a trois jours...j'ai mis un terme à tout ça... sans même lui donner de raison. Alors tu vois, Ginny, c'est moi... qui n'a pas eut de respect pour lui...

«_ Save your tears 'cause I'll come back _»

« Sèche tes larmes car je reviendrai »

_I could hear that you whisperd_

je t'ai entendu murmurer ces mots

_As you walked through that door_

Alors que tu franchissais la porte

_But still I swore to hide the pain_

mais je m'étais jurée de cacher mon chagrin

_When I turn back the pages_

Mais quand j'y repense maintenant

_Shouting might have been the answer_

J'aurais peut-être meux fait de le crier

_What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to part_

mes larmes auraien-t-elle put te retenir ?

Ginny resta là à regarder Hermione. Elle était tout simplement choquée. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'elle parlait du même Malefoy.

Mais... Mais pourquoi toutes ces années il a été... méchant ?

C'est une carapace... mais une fois que tu atteins le vrai Drago Malefoy... il est complètement différent... Il n'aime pas les gens qui ne l'aime pas... c'est une sorte de... protection...

Hermione... ce que je pense c'est que si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu l'aimes...

Hermione ne répondit pas mais Ginny voyait qu'elle s'efforcait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de retenir ses larmes.

Je ne suis pas là pour te juger... Hermione. Je te fais confiance. Si tu me dis qu'il est...finalement... quelqu'un de bien... je te crois.

Hermione éclata en sanglot. Elle ressentait un bien fou d'avoir vidé son sac et qu'on ne l'ai pas rejeté. Ginny la prit affectueusement dans ses bras, lui caressant le dos. Ginny se sentait quelque peu coupable. Elle n'avait rien remarqué... elle n'avait même pas prit la peine de se renseigner sur ce qu'elle vivait, si elle était heureuse ou malheureuse...

Pourquoi as-tu mis fin à cette liaison ? Demanda doucement Ginny.

Oh... j'ai tellement honte... Kelly Seagal à finit par le savoir et elle m'a dit que si je ne mettais pas un terme à tout ça, elle me dénoncerait... J'avais si peur de vos réactions, de celle de Harry surtout... que j'ai accepté...

Tu ne l'as pas dit à Malefoy...? Mais Hermione si tu lui dis, tu as peut être une chance qu'il revienne.

Non, il ne me le pardonnera jamais...

_But now, I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart_

A présent je n'ai plus peur de t'ouvrir mon coeur

Drago s'installa sur le grand sofa vert de la salle commune de Serpentard, une bierraubeur à la main, Blaise et Nelson à ses côtés. Ils trinquèrent tous les trois au retour du « Roi Serpentard ». ils avalèrent de longues gorgées et posèrent leur bouteille, une fois vide, sur la petite table basse devant eux pour ensuite prendre une nouvelle bouteille. Ils trinquèrent à nouveau.

Je suis vraiment trop content que tu sois revenu, Malefoy, déclara Blaise en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos. Je dois dire que Serpentard sans toi, ce n'est plus vraiment Serpentard.

Je sais, oui, dit simplement Drago avant d'avaler une longue gorgée de bierraubeur. Je suis content de revenir, moi aussi.

Blaise donna une nouvelle tape amicale à Drago tandis que Nelson restait silencieux, observant Drago.

Tu imagines ? Poursuivit Blaise, enjoué. On va pouvoir reprendre nos vieilles habitudes. Faire la fête tous les soirs, draguer des nanas, aller dans les bars de près-au-lard en douce.

Ouais, répondit Drago avec un grand sourire en se remémorant ces bons souvenirs. Mais je ne sais pas comment tu vas faire.

Blaise haussa les sourcils, étonné.

Comment ça ?

Eh bien... c'est bien pour les célibataires mais maintenant que tu es avec Luna... je crains que ce soit plus compliqué pour toi.

Arf...

Drago se mit à rire, amusé. Cela lui sembla une éternité qu'il n'avait pas rit.

C'est pas grave, finit par répondre Blaise. Je trouverai des excuses. Et puis c'est moi l'homme. Je n'aurais pas besoin de me justifier.

Drago éclata d'un grand rire ! Ce fut à son tour de donner une tape amical dans le dos de Blaise.

Je crois que tu as encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre sur les femmes, dit-il, amusé. Elles sont capables de tout pour arriver à leur fin.

Du genre... Granger ?

Blaise et Drago se tournèrent vivement vers Nelson qui fixait intensément Drago. Celui-ci ne baissa pas les yeux.

_'Cause a thousant words_

car un millier de mots

Je te demande pardon ? Répliqua Drago qui ne semblait plus amusé.

Granger est comme ça ? Capable de tout pour arriver à ses fins ?

Ils se provoquaient mutuellement du regard, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne semblaient vouloir baisser les yeux.

_Call out through the ages_

Résonnent à travers les ages

Pourquoi tu n'irais pas le lui demander, riposta Drago qui sentait l'énervement le gagner.

Blaise regarda Drago puis Nelson. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il sortit deux bouteilles de bierraubeur qu'il posa devant les deux rivaux. Mais on le lui prêta aucune attention.

_They'll fly to you_

Ils voleront vers toi

Pour ce qui est de Luna, je ne pense pas qu'elle y voit des inconvéniants, tenta Blaise en prenant une troisième bouteille pour lui. Bon, évidamment, je ne pourrais pas être là tous les soirs... mais de temps en temps, je...

Pourquoi je lui demanderai ? Toi qui la connais si bien, tu pourrais me répondre ? Poursuivit Nelson, fusillant Drago du regard.

...pourrais venir...

Je ne vois pas de quoi...

Arrêtes de mentir, Malefoy. Tu couches avec cette salope.

Drago s'était levé d'un bond, suivit par Nelson et ensuite par Blaise, heurté d'avoir subitement entendu le mot « salope » pour qualifier Hermione Granger.

_Even though I can't see_

même si je ne peux pas les voir

Granger ? Répéta Blaise qui ne comprenait plus rien. De quoi il parle, Drago ?

Drago sentit la colère le gagner. Il en voulait énormément à Hermione mais jamais il ne supporterait qu'on la traite de salope. Blaise le regardait, attendant une réponse.

_I know they're reaching you_

je sais qu'ils t'atteindront

Je vais te décevoir, Zabini, répondit Nelson en souriant, narguant Drago. Malefoy avait une liaison avec Hermione Granger. Elle a prit fin le jour où il est revenu à Serpentard.

Blaise resta bouche bée. Il fixa Drago et, contre toute attente, il éclata d'un rire franc.

Malefoy... je suis... vraiment... Je le savais ! S'exclama-t-il, mort de rire. Mais tu sais, je m'en fous. Moi je suis bien avec une Serdaigle.

Au fond de lui, Drago éprouva une profonde affection pour Blaise. Lui, c'était un véritable ami. En ce qui concernait Nelson, il commençait à comprendre à quoi il pensait. Nelson le fixait toujours.

_Suspending on silver wings_

portés par des ailes d'argent

Ce n'est pas une salope, dit enfin Drago, toujours en colère.

Les lèvres de Nelson s'étirèrent en un grand sourire.

Oh que oui... Quand tu n'étais pas là, elle m'a allumé et on a couché ensemble.

Ca en été trop. Il en avait assez entendu. Il plaqua Nelson contre le mur, leur deux visages n'étant qu'à qelques centimètres. Nelson souriait toujours et Drago resserra son emprise sur lui, pris d'une colère noire. Il avait une parfaite emprise sur lui, il ne pouvait plus bouger et s'il le voulait, il pourrait lui faire du mal... Lui faire regretter ses paroles...

_Oh a thousant words_

oh un millier de mots

C'est donc ça... murmura Nelson. Tu l'aimes ? Tu aimes une fille qui n'a pas hésité à te trahir avec moi dans ton dos ?

Je considère que tu m'as trahi aussi... Et je te conseille de ne pas recommencer... Tu la laisses tranquille. Si je vois, si j'entends qu'il s'est passé quoi que ce soit... Je te tue.

Nelson sourit davantage, sûr de lui.

Pourquoi on ne lui laisse pas l'embarras du choix ? Murmura Nelson, savourant une victoire bientôt à lui.

Drago le lâcha, recula et le ragarda, comme anéanti. Non seulement Nelson venait de comprendre qu'il aimait Hermione et ensuite il venait lui-même de comprendre que Nelson faisait ça uniquement pour avoir Hermione à lui tout seul et le rendre jaloux. Il redoutait plus que tout qu'Hermione choisisse Nelson... Mais d'un autre côté, il ne savait pas s'il était capable de pardonner Hermione. Il était dans un cruel dilemme. Laisser la fille qu'il aime dans les bras d'un autre où lui pardonner de l'avoir jeter sans raison et de l'avoir en quelque sorte « trahi » ?

_A thousant embraces_

un millier d'étreintes

Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, elle ne l'avait pas vraiment trahi. Elle n'est pas au courrant qu'il a des sentiments pour elle. Il se sentait trahi à cause de sa jalousie... mais elle l'avait quand même jeter pour sûrement se retrouver avec Nelson. C'était donc perdu d'avance...

Fais comme tu veux..., murmura Drago, complètement anéanti. Mais tu ne la connaîtras jamais comme je l'ai connu.

Abattu et vainvu, Drago tourna les talons et s'en alla. Il sortit de la salle commune laissant Nelson et Blaise. Ce dernier était dans un état de choc et de colère.

_Will Cradle you_

T'apaiseront

T'es vraiment un abruti ! S'exclama-t-il. C'est quoi ton problème ? Pourquoi tu lui fais ça ?

Parce qu'elle me plait énormément. Comme on dit, en amour, comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis. J'ai gagné.

Non... Tu es loin d'avoir gagné, dit Blaise en souriant.

Pourquoi ?

Luna est une bonne amie à Granger. Elle me parle beaucoup d'elle. Et je sais que tu es très loin d'avoir gagné.

A son tour, il tourna les talons et s'en alla de la salle commune des Serpentard pour rejondre un Malefoy complètement désespéré.

_Making all of your weary days seem far away_

Et te feront oublier toutes tes peines

C'était déjà le soir, Neville et Cynthia terminait leur deuxième rendez-vous et Neville avait de plus en plus l'impression d'avoir ses chances. Ce soir-là, elle était encore plus belle que d'habitude, elle portait une robe noire très classe, ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon sophistiqué dont quelques mèches se baladaient par-ci, par-là autour de son visage. Elle s'était subtilement maquillée et Neville pensa que naturelle ou maquillée, elle restait très belle. Il avait remarqué chaque petit détail et elle l'avait fait pour lui. Alors, oui, il pensait qu'il avait peut-être sa chance. Tout le long de leur dernier repas, elle lui avait fait partager son enfance, ce qu'elle aimait, ce qu'elle n'aimait pas et il savait, à présent, que chaque matin il lui enverrait un bouquet de tulipes.

_They'll hold you forever_

Ils t'embrasseront pour toujours

Elle n'avait plus cet air impatient et sa mauvaise humeur avait également disparut. Maintenant, elle lui souriait, s'intéressait à sa vie, à ses goûts et ils s'étaient même découverts un point commun : ils adoraient tous les deux les cours de botanique. C'est donc dans une conversation très animée qu'ils avaient paratgé leur savoirs sur les plantes magiques. Plus Neville passait du temps avec elle, plus il avait hâte de la revoir et de parger des moments comme celui-ci avec elle. Elle était la seule fille, jusqu'à présent, qui lui correspondait parfaitement... Mais bizarrement, selon Cynthia, elle n'avait jamais eut vraiment de petit ami.

Je suis toujours entourée de garçon, c'est vrai, admit-elle, mais ils sont toujours là par intérêt... C'est toujours la même chose. Ils viennent me lécher les bottes pour pouvoir sortir avec moi.

J'espère que tu ne penses pas ça de moi...

Non... toi, c'est différent... avoua-t-elle timidement. Tu m'as vraiment impressionné. Tu as insisté alors que j'étais désagréable et t'avais complètement ignoré.

Neville sourit : il était ravi de sa réponse. Elle sourit aussi. C'était une soirée vraiment parfaite... Alors qu'il la raccompagnait vers la tour des Serdaigle, plusieurs élèves les regardaient, comme étonnés de les voir ensemble. Neville ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fier et de le montrer. Une fois arrivés devant l'ouverture qui menait à la tour des Serdaigle, elle lui fit face, arborant un sourire angélique.

_Oh a thousand words_

oh un millier de mots

C'était vraiment une très bonne soirée, lui dit-elle, sincère. Et j'espère qu'on recommencera très bientôt.

J'espère aussi. Demain on peut se voir, si tu veux...

Non, je dois voir mon cousin, mais après demain je suis libre.

D'accord, alors on se verra samedi.

Ils restèrent là à se regarder pendant quelques instants. Cynthia sentait qu'il attendait quelque chose de sa part et elle avait sa petite idée de ce qu'il s'agissait.

Je t'apprécie vraiment, Neville. Mais je ne te donnerai pas de baiser maintenant... Même si... j'en ai envi.

Neville ne peut s'empêcher d'afficher un énorme sourire.

Prends ton temps, ça me conviens, assura-t-il.

T'es incroyable ! Ca ne te dérange pas, je connais peu de garçon qui réagisse comme toi. Bon, à samedi, alors.

_Have never been spoken_

Qui n'ont jamais été dit

Elle s'avança vers lui et lui déposa un doux baiser sur la joue. La caresse de ses lèvres sur la joue, son parfum qui l'enivrait, elle le rendait fou. A son tour, il lui déposa un délicat baiser sur sa joue et il crut voir qu'elle s'empourprait légèrement. Avec un dernier sourire, elle se retourna et s'engouffra dans le passage qui menait à la tour de Serdaigle.

Il se sentait comme dans un rêve, léger et appaisé. A son tour, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondor où il se promit de raconter ça à Ginny, Harry et Ron.

_They'll fly to you_

Ils voleront vers toi

Cette nuit-là, Hermione, pour la troisième nuit, ne trouva toujours pas le sommeil. C'est comme si elle avait perdue tous ses besoins naturels, le sommeil, la faim...tout avait disparut. Elle pensait sans arrêt à Drago. Il n'y avait plus que sa tête qui fonctionnait toujours. Elle se souvenait le jour où Drago et elle s'étaient retrouvés à discuster amicalement pour la toute première fois...

_C'était un jour de pluie, et Hermione venait d'apprendre qu'elle venait d'être trahie... Par Cormac McLaggen. Il venait de la tromper avec Lavande Brown, cette dernière voulant se venger de Ron. Elle ne l'aurait jamais su si Lavande ne l'avait pas dit à Parvati et si cette dernière ne l'avait pas dit à Ginny. Ginny était sa meilleure amie alors elle le lui avait tout de suite avoué... Ce jour-là, elle s'était sentie horriblement seule... Elle était partie se réfugier à la volière, elle ne voulait voir personne. Et au moins, personne ne la verrait pleurer..._

_ Enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait..._

_They'll carry you home and back into my arms_

Ils te ramèneront dans mes bras

_ Quand elle entendit des bruits de pas se dirriger vers elle, elle s'essuya rapidement les yeux et fit semblant de chercher une chouette en particulier. Mais lorsqu'elle vit qui arrivait, elle se maudit d'avoir choisit le volière pour être seule... Malefoy venait de faire son entrée, trempé par les cordes d'eau qui tombaient dehors. Quand il l'a vit, il arbora son habituel sourire narquois. Ce qu'elle pouvait le détester..._

_Granger. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Tu envois une petite lettre à tes parents moldus ?_

_ Sa question en elle-même n'étais pas déplacée ni méchante, mais la façon dont il la formulait changeait tout le sens et il faisait en sorte qu'elle comprenne qu'il était supérieur à elle. Cette fois elle décida de l'ignorer... Elle n'avait franchement pas envi de lui adresser la parole et de se prendre la tête avec lui, elle en avait pas le coeur... Elle se contenta de continuer à faire semblant de chercher une chouette, invitant soigneusement de le regarder._

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as perdu ta langue ? Le bruit court que McLaggen t'a trompé avec cette idiote de Lavande Brown ?_

_ Hermione se mordait les joues pour ne pas lui répondre. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si désagréable, si méchant ? C'est comme s'il jouissait du malheur des autres. Son coeur se serra, elle était venue à la volière pour être tranquille et ne pas entendre parler de Cormac et lui il venait lui balancer ça à la figure... Elle prit une profonde inspiration... mais les larmes coulèrent..._

_Granger, tu pleurs ?_

_ Elle le regarda avec toute la haine dont elle était capable d'exprimer. Le visage de Malefoy ne semblait pas comme d'habitude... c'est comme s'il exprimait... de l'inquiétude..._

_Et alors ? On a plus le droit de pleurer, maintenant ? Répliqua-t-elle._

_Non... Je me disais que c'était bête de se mettre dans un état pareil pour un type comme lui._

_Pardon ?Non, mais je rêve ! Pour qui tu te prends pour me dire ça ? Tu n'as jamais été dans ma situation alors tu es très mal placé pour me dire ça !_

_ Drago la fixa et Hermione détourna rapidement le visage, essuyant ses larmes. Il fallait qu'elle se libère de sa colère et Malefoy était la personne idéale. Mais elle éclata en sanglot sans pouvoir se contrôler._

_Suspending on silver wings_

portés par des ailes d'argent

_Non, tu as raison, je n'ai jamais été dans ta situation, admit-il. Mais je déteste voir une fille pleurer parce qu'elle à le coeur brisé..._

_N'importe quoi... _

_ C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Malefoy parler ainsi. Comme si elle était une bonne connaissance. Comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais détestés. C'était bizarre et elle avait vraiment du mal à le croire. Mais il y avait comme de la sincérité dans sa voix..._

_C'est pourtant la vérité._

_C'est toi qui dit ça alors qu tu es le premier à sauter sur toutes les filles et à les larguer dès que possible ?_

_Oui, mais je ne leur donne aucun espoir, elle est là, la différence. Elles savent à quoi s'attendre et je ne leur fait jamais croire qu'il y aura autre chose._

_ Hermione ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas tort. Mais il n'avait pas raison non plus. Il était honnête avec les filles dès le début mais il se servait d'elles comme un jouet qu'on jette une fois qu'on en a marre..._

_. ..Tu... tu n'es jamais tombé amoureux ?_

_Non. Ca ne sert à rien. A part se faire du mal._

_Comment le sais-tu si tu n'es jamais tombé amoureux ?_

_Je connais deux personnes qui se sont beaucoup aimés et qui se sont déchirés. J'étais aux première loges. Et je c'est ce que c'est qu'une femme qui a le coeur brisé._

_Qui sont ces personnes ?_

_Je ne te le dirais pas... Mais je sais de quoi je parle._

_ Hermione demeura silencieuse et observa Malefoy. C'était le comble ! Malefoy lui parlait d'amour ! Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tandis un mouchoir. Elle hésita._

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'est pas ensorcelé._

_ Elle le prit et s'essuya les yeux. C'était la première fois que Drago Malefoy avait un geste gentil envers elle et elle était complètement destabilisé._

_Tu devrais l'oublier..._

_Facile à dire, ironisa Hermione. Comment je dois faire, selon toi ?_

_Tu te trouves un autre mec._

_ Hermione le regarda, choquée. Elle n'était pas du tout comme lui, elle n'auarait jamais le courage de se trouver un mec vite, fait bien fait comme il a l'habitude de faire._

_Non, mais je suis Hermione Granger. Je n'intéresse pas les garçons..._

_Au contraire..._

_ Hermione s'étonna. Elle l'interrogea du regard et il se mit à lui sourire, mais ce n'était plus le sourire narquois._

_Si tu t'habillais autrement et si tu faisais quelques efforts avec tes cheveux et un peu de maquillage, je peux t'assurer que tu ne resteras pas seule longtemps._

_Je... Je ne sais pas trop..._

_Tu peux me faire confiance, c'est le Don Juan de Poudlard qui te parle._

_ Il marquait un point._

_Mais si ça ne marche pas ?_

_Tu n'as rien à perdre. _

_ Il marquait deux points. _

_Je pourrais t'aider, lui dit-il._

_Ah oui ? S'étonna Hermione, choquée qu'il lui propose son aide._

_Oui. Mais à la seule condition. Il faudra que tu suives tous mes conseils, je serai assez exigeant mais tu auras de grands résultats. Alors ?_

_Je... Je ne sais pas trop... _

_Et personne ne sera au courrant de rien._

_Bon... d'accord..._

_And a thousand words_

Et un millier de mots

_ Ensuite, ils étaient restés des heures à élabaurer une nouvelle stratégie, à discuter de la future nouvelle Hermione Granger, à bavarder de tout et de rien et durant ces heures, elle s'était aperçue qu'il n'était pas si désagréble que ça. Il pouvait être sympathique..._

_ Deux mois plus tard, Malefoy avait tenu parole : Hermione avait obtenu de grands résultats. Elle était devenue beaucoup plus féminine, elle avait plus confiance en elle et elle se trouvait belle. Il lui confirmait qu'elle faisait tourner des têtes. Du stade ennemi, ils sont passés au stade amis et désormais, elle apréciait passer du temps avec lui. Il lui changeait les idées. Elle était encore un peu affectée par Cormac mais grâce à Malefoy, cela devenait moins difficile de vivre avec cette tristesse. Elle était contente d'avoir accepté son aide. _

_ Il était dur et exigeant mais c'était devenu une habitude, une routine. Elle ne faisait même plus attention à son ton autoritaire. Lui aussi semblait s'être habitué à son caractère et au fait qu'elle soit une insupportable miss-je-sais-tout. Cependant elle trouvait toujours incroyable que Drago Malefoy, Le Don Juan, s'occupe de Hermione Granger, Le Rat de Bibliothèque. Elle était devenue fière, même si personne n'était au courrant de rien. _

Hermione se souvint aussi de leur premier baiser, comment ils avaient tous les deux céder à la tentation...

_Call out through the ages_

Rèsonnent à travers les ages

_ C'était les vacances de noël et comme chaque année, la moitié des élèves rentraient chez eux fêter noël en famille. Hermione et Drago étaient restés au château et il n'était pas question de se reposer, Hermione n'avait pas finit de devenir belle et sexy. Ils étaient devenus vraiment proche, Hermione lui confiait tout, ses secrets, ses envies, ses peurs, elle pouvait tout lui dire et il en faisait de même mais il restait toujours mystérieux. Il y avait certain sujet qu'il ne voulait pas aborder, comme celui de ses parents. Il n'aimaient pas parler d'eux et Hermione n'insistait pas. Elle savait, à présent qu'elle le connaissait mieux, que l'opinion que les gens se faisaient de lui était fausse. Harry avait tort sur toutes la ligne à son sujet._

_ Le matin de noël, elle s'était réveillée avec un charmant petit paquet, joliement emballé. Une petite lettre y érait accompagnée qu'elle s'empressa de lire :_

_ « Tu en auras sûrment besoin le jour où tu n'auras plus besoin de moi..._

_ Je pense que ça te plaira..._

_ Joyeux Noël_

_ Drago »_

_ Elle se mit à sourire. Il avait même pensé à elle et à lui offrire un cadeau pour noël. Curieuse et excitée, elle déchira le papier cadeau et eut un large sourire. Il avait de très bon goût. Il s'agissait de lingerie féminine très sexy. Il y a quelque mois, elle n'aurait jamais songer porter ça un jour mais aujourd'hui, il semblait naturel de les porter. _

_ Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous le soir, dans la salle sur demande. La salle avait été transformé en une immense salle commune aux couleurs de Serpentard et de Gryffondor._

_Je dois te montrer quelque chose, dit Hermione. Je pense que tu vas aimer._

_C'est quoi ?_

_ Elle lui sourit et enleva petit à petit ses vêtements. Drago ne bougea pas, il la contemplait, amusé. Elle n'était pas timide, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait en sous-vêtement. Une fois déshabillée, elle s'approcha de lui, pour qu'il puisse mieux voir._

_Tu connais mes mensurations par-coeur, dit-elle. La lingerie que tu m'as offerte me va parfaitement. Comment tu me trouves ?_

_Magnifique, dit-il. Ca te plait ?_

_Oui. _

_ Ils se sourirent muruellement. Mais Hermione remarqua quelque chose dans le regard de Drago. _

_Qu-est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle._

_J'étais en train de me dire que bientôt, je ne serais plus le seul à te voir la dedans._

_Jaloux ?_

_Non, possessif. Tu es... en quelque sorte, un peu à moi._

_ Elle s'approcha davantage de lui, et rapprocha son visage du sien, prête à l'embrasser._

_Hermione, je ne voudrais pas que tu crois... que j'ai des sentiments pour toi... Ce n'est pas le cas._

_Je le sais, murmura-t-elle, enjôleuse. Mais, tu me fais du bien._

_Je sais... Mais je ne veux pas que tu tombes amoureuse._

_ Elle eut un mouvment de recule, véxée._

_Je pense avoir comprit la leçon. Je suis loin, mais très loin de retomber amoureuse de qui que ce soit._

_Je suis ravi de l'entendre. _

_Je voulais juste vérifier si l'élève n'avait pas dépasser le maître._

_Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus, tu ne me dépasseras jamais, Granger._

_Je veux le vérifier._

_ Elle s'apprcha de lui et commença à l'embrasser doucement au début, puis sauvagement. Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement et s'engagea un corps-à-corps déchainé et intense. Ce fut leur toutes premières fois... mais pas la dernière._

_ Drago faisait de plus en plus confiance à Hermione lorsqu'elle disait qu'elle ne tomberait pas amoureuse de lui pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle devenait comme lui. Elle avait besoin de se faire désirer, elle avait à présent besoin du regard des autres, elle avait besoin de jouer de ses atouts auprès des hommes. Elle était comme lui, mais en femme. Il avait réussit à endurcir son caractère, à lui donner confiance. Elle était devenue la Don Juan féminine de Poudlard. Ils étaient tous les deux mis sur un piedestal et ils règnaient en maître sur Poudlard. Le duo Hermione-Drago était puissant mais secret. Ils étaient les plus convoîtés..._

_They'll cradle you_

Ils t'apaiseront

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ces souvenirs malgré sa profonde tristesse. Il y a un peu moins d'un an, il l'avait sauvé de cette même tristesse. Aujourd'hui, elle était seule...

Elle se souvint aussi la première fois qu'il avait manifesté de la jalousie...

_Hermione était devenue implaccable et Drago ne poubait s'empêcher d'être fier d'elle. Elle s'était améliorée, elle était devenue intouchable. Elle était une sorte de diva. Elle était devenue exactement comme lui. Elle aimait séduire et elle aimait se faire séduire, c'était devenu un jeu. Elle captivait les hommes dès qu'elle les regardait, elle pouvait avoir d'eux tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait même dépassé Drago dans l'art de la séduction._

_ Ce jour-là, c'était un après-midi chaud, les élèves s'étaient regroupés dehors, dans le parc. Hermione était avec Ginny, au bord du lac, discutant joyeusement de leur future vie. Drago n'était pas très loin, entouré des Serpentard, gardant toujours un oeil sur son « élève ». La conversation d'Hermione et de Ginny était si animée, qu'elles n'avaient pas remarqué que Cormac McLaggen se dirigeait tout droit vers elle d'un pas décidé. Drago, lui l'avait remarqué. Il le suivait des yeux. C'est en jetant un coup d'oeil discret à Drago qu'Hermione comprit que quelque chose se passait. Elle ne retourna et fit face à Cormac. Elle sentait Drago les observer._

_Hey, Hermione. T'as une minute ? Je voulais qu'on discute._

_ Etonnée, elle regarda Ginny qui haussa les épaules. A contre coeur, elle se leva et le suivit, un peu plus loin, à la lisière de la forêt. Il semblait sûr de lui, prêt à bondir sur elle. Grâce à Drago, elle savait déchiffrer le langage corporel des hommes et une chose est sûr : Cormac ne venait pas lui parler innocemment..._

_Je ne me suis jamais excusé pour ce que je t'ai fait, déclara-t-il avec un sourire. Alors... Je m'excuse !_

_Ok. C'est tout ?_

_Oui._

_ Hermione commença à se retourner et à partir mais il lui attrapa le bras._

_Hermione. Ce que je veux dire c'est que... Je voudrais que tu me pardonnes et que nous... nous remettons ensemble._

_ Hermione afficha un air surpris et se mit à rire._

_Tu veux que nous deux, on reprenne ? S'extasia Hermione. C'est vrai ?_

_ Devant son air ravi, Cormac sourit._

_Oui, Hermione. Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal, mais c'est fini. On a encore une chance de tout recommencer. Tu te souviens comment on était proche, comment on s'amusait. On était bien. Puis je suis sûr que tu ressens encore quelque chose pour moi._

_Alors si j'ai bien comprit, tu es prêt à te faire pardonner, tu es prêt à tout recommencer et tu as toujours des sentiments pour mo ?_

_Absolument Hermione. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?_

_ Hermione ne put se controler davantage, sa joie débordait, sa colère envers lui disparaissait, là, elle était heureuse._

_Turning all of the lonely years to lonely days_

et de tes années de solitude ne restera qu'un lointain souvenir

_Eh bien... J'ai beau chercher au fond de moi et..._

_Et ?_

_Je ne trouve rien ! Je ne ressens plus rien pour toi !_

_Hermione, tu es sûre ? Il y a forcément..._

_Non, je te jure ! Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse de te voir ramper vers moi. J'attends ce jour depuis des mois ! Et pour finir, je ne retournerai pas avec toi, c'était une grosse erreur d'avoir un jour partagé ma vie avec toi._

_ Le coeur léger, la concience tranquille, Hermione lui tourna le dos et alla rejoindre Ginny qui les observait. Cormac restait là son bouger. Enfin elle avait eut sa petite revanche et elle ressentait un plaisir intense de l'avoir fait. Drago continuait de la regarder mais ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard qu'ils se retrouvèrent. Il devait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé avec Cormac._

_Tout à l'heure, Cormac est venu te parler, commença Drago. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?_

_Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ?_

_Parce que je ne voudrais pas avoir fait tout ça pour toi pour rien._

_Il m'a demandé une autre chance._

_ Drago resta silencieux, la fixant. Hermione savourait cet instant. Elle voyait Drago qui contenait sa fureur... Mais elle l'avait tout de suite remarqué, il semblait jaloux._

_Et qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?_

_Pourquoi ça t'intéresse, soudainement ?_

_Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas avoir fait ça pour rien._

_Non... Je pense que tu es jaloux, murmura-t-elle en s'approchant doucement de lui._

_Non, sûrement pas._

_Avoues-le... susurra-t-elle, son visage à quelques centimètre du sien. Tu ne supportes pas qu'on s'approche trop près de moi... Tu n'aimes pas leur regard gourmand que les mecs posent sur moi... Tu n'aimes pas non plus quand je rentre dans leur jeux... que je te résiste pour céder la tentation ailleurs. J'ai tort ?_

_Non... c'est vrai, avoua Drago. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu arriverais à ma hauteur. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu deviendrais comme moi. C'est moi qui t'ai donné cette assurance, c'est moi qui a endurcit ton caractère, c'est moi qui t'a tout appris. Tu es à moi, et je n'aimes pas qu'on joue trop longtemps avec ce qui m'appartient._

_ Hermione sourit. Leur relation était ambgûe mais ils s'étaient tout de même jurés de ne jamais avoir de sentiements l'un pour l'autre et ils tiendraient parole. Le jour où Drago Malefoy tombera amoureux, ce qui l'étonnerait, elle souhaitera ne pas être l'heureuse élue._

_ Elle l'embrassa doucement, laissant place à un désir brûlant..._

_They'll Hold you forever_

ils t'embrasseront pour toujours

Voilà comment Drago et elle s'étaient connus et s'étaient trouvés. Hermione songea que peut-être, la meilleure façon d'attirer l'attention de Drago, était d'aller vers Cormac...

_A thousand words..._

Un millier de mots...

FIN


	7. Chapter 7

_**Coucou ! Désolée j'ai un peu de retard. Voilà le chapitre 7. Bonne lecture !**_

_**Miss95 **_:_ Je suis contente que tu aies adoré le dernier chapitre, moi aussi je l'ai aimé. Mais tu vas voir le chapitre 7, surtout la fin^^. Enfin j'en dit pas plus, tu verras toi même. _

_**Chapitre 7 : La Jalousie**_

Chaque matin, Cormac McLaggen se levait à 5h, il mangeait une barre de céréal, il enfilait ses vêtements de sports et faisait son jogging du matin. Il faisait le tour du parc, longeait la lisière de la forêt interdite et contournait la maison de Hagrid pour retourner à l'intérieur du château. Cela lui prenait 45 min tous les matins mais son corps le lui rendait bien. Ce matin-là, pensant qu'il s'agirait d'un matin comme les autres, une fois sortie à l'extérieure du château, il se mit à courir sans se douter... qu'il ne serait pas tout seul.

Hermione courait, elle aussi, un peu plus loin et dès qu'elle le vit, elle ralentit l'allure pour qu'il puisse la rattraper. Elle fit mine de l'ignorer, elle le connaissait bien, il allait l'aborder, comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. 3...2...1...

Hey, Hermione, haleta-t-il, Tu refais surface après 4 jours d'absence ?

Ouais.

Evidemment, Hermione ne faisait pas du jogging pour rien, elle avait une idée derrière la tête et Cormac était l'homme de la situation.

Tu cours, maintenant ? S'étonna Cormac. Je croyais que tu détestais ça.

Non, j'adore ! S'exclama Hermione, haletante.

Euh... si tu le dis...

Ok...Ok...

Hermione s'arrêta, essouflée, suivit de Cormac. Il la regardait reprendre son souffle et il ne put s'empêcher de rire, comme pour se moquer d'elle.

En fait..., haleta Hermione, je déteste courire...

Sans blague. Alors pourquoi tu cours ?

J'ai un service à te demander.

Cormac croisa les bras en signe d'impatience, comme déçu par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il s'agissait juste d'un service... Et pourquoi il accepterait ?

Quel service ? Demanda-t-il, curieux

Voilà, je voulais qu'on face semblant que nous nous sommes remis ensemble.

Cormac haussa les sourcils, émerveillé, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire flatté. Mais pourquoi faire ça ? Elle avait une idée derrière la tête.

Qui veux-tu rendre jaloux ?

Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire...

Je ne suis pas si bête, répliqua Cormac. Si tu ne me le dis pas, je n'accepte pas. A toi de voir.

Mais c'est dégueulasse ! S'exclama Hermione, scandalisée.

C'est ça ou rien.

Elle n'avait pas prévu ça... En même temps, si elle le lui disait, Cormac aura sûrement envi de narguer Drago, c'était dans sa nature. Plus il provoquerait Drago, plus elle aurait des chances de l'atteindre...

J'accepte, répondit enfin Hermione. C'est...Drago Malefoy.

Je te demande pardon ? Malefoy ? Mais...

Cormac, stop. Je t'ai dit qui c'est, on parlera du reste plus tard. Tu acceptes ?

Hum... J'aurais peut-être enfin l'occasion de montrer qui est le meilleur de nous deux. C'est d'accord. On commence quand ?

Maintenant.

Cynthia venait d'écouter tout ce que Drago avait à lui dire et, malgrè qu'elle n'approuvait pas ses choix sentimentaux, elle le comprenait et surtout elle acceptait. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, si peu sûr de lui, si peu souriant, si peu...intéressant. C'était son cousin et elle l'aiderai... Ils marchaient le long des rues de Près-au-lard, l'air frai caressant leur visage. A présent qu'il avait finit son histoire, il demeura silencieux, on entendait seulement leur pas martelant le sol, les voix des élèves surrexcités, les musiques de boutiques... Après de longues minutes de reflexion, elle se décida à parler :

Je pense que tu es un idiot.

Il ne dit rien, juste un sourire en coin comme s'il s'était attendu à cette réponse.

Alors tu l'aimes, mais tu ne veux pas le lui dire parce que c'est la honte, mais en même temps tu es malheureux comme les pierres sans elle, _mais_, tu ne veux toujours pas la voir parce que tu ne pourras pas lui pardonner. Si j'ai bien comprit.

Oui, dit comme ça, ça fait nul mais... c'est à peu près ça.

C'est bien ce que je dis, tu es un idiot. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui dire que tu l'aimes ?

Je... j'ai pas envi.

Cynthia s'arrête net, et le regarda, comme piquée à vif.

Ah oui ? Dans la vie, il y a plein de chose que je n'ai pas envi de faire mais je les fait quand même. Toi, en revanche, ce n'est pas une question de ne pas avoir envi, tu dois juste le _faire_ ! Tu as peur, c'est évident.

Ouais, imagine elle éclate de rire, ou alors, elle dit qu'elle ne m'aime pas, je préfère me passer de ce genre d'humiliation.

Mais si elle t'aime, tu ne le sauras jamais ?

Drago se trouva à cours de mot... Il sentait le regard de Cynthia sur lui... Il n'y avait donc aucune issue ?

Non... Je l'ai formé pour qu'elle ne tombe pas amoureuse...

Euh...Drago, ce n'est pas un robot. Elle peut aimer. Toi, tu pensais t'en sortir, regardes-toi, t'es amoureux.

Non ! je...j'ai quelques sentiments...

Pour commencer, si tu veux t'en sortir, il faut que tu arrêtes de te mentir à toi même... La deuxième étape, c'est d'aller la voir. Mais bon, commence par la première et on en reparlera... Au fait, pour le match de demain, tu es pour qui ?

Serdaigle, bien sûr.

Hermione et Ginny, qui était au meilleure de sa forme, se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle. Hermone venait de lui raconter sa nouvelle stratégie avec Cormac, elle ne semblait pas convaincu.

Mouais... Je ne le sens pas trop, déclara Ginny. Je n'aime pas Cormac. Il est trop prétentieux, c'est un égoïste, il est narcissique, il...

Bon, ça va. C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé...

Elles arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, bondée d'élève, où les jumelles Patil les attendaient.

Tu es sûre que c'est nécessaire ? Demanda Hermione avant de les rejoindre.

Plus vite tout le monde est au courant, mieux c'est. Si tu veux que Kelly arrête de te faire du chantage, c'est la seule solution.

Elles prirent place en face des jumelles qui interrompirent immédiatement leur conversation. Elles leur sourirent en guise de salut et prenèrent un air attentif aux sois-disantes révélations que Hermione devait leur faire.

Alors, ça avait l'air important, commença Parvati, excitée. C'est sur qui, cette fois ?

Sur Hermione, dit aussitôt Ginny.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle et elle sentit l'angoisse l'envahir.

Avant toute chose, il faut que vous sachiez qu'au départ c'était pour la bonne cause... Vous vous souvenez quand j'ai rompu avec Cormac ?

Et Hermione leur raconta toute l'histoire. Au départ, les jumelles l'écoutaient mais ne savaient pas où elle voulait en venir puis quand Hermione prononça pour la première fois « Drago Malefoy », elles paraissaient étonnées, puis intéressées et enfin, choquées. Plus elle avançait dans son histoire, plus les jumelles prenaient un air sceptique. Quand elle acheva son histoire, tout le monde resta silencieux. Hermione sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre. Enfin, les jumelles sourirent.

Je suis contente que tu nous le dise, commença Parvati. Ca ne devait pas être facile pour toi de garder ce secret.

Moi je trouve ça admirable, dit Padma. Tu sais, je t'aurais prise pour une extraterrestre si pendant tout ce temps toi et Malefoy n'aviez rien fait...enfin...tu m'as comprise.

Oui, approuva Ginny. La nature humaine est faite ainsi.

Même si c'est un Serpentard, continua Parvati, il est parfait et si c'est lui qui te conviens... Moi je suis de ton côté.

Moi aussi, dit Padma.

Idem, dit Ginny.

Hermione était si soulagée que quelque larmes perla sa joue, elle se sentait comme vidée; débarrassée d'un poid énorme.

Merci, murmura Hermione, ravie et touchée.

En ce qui concerne Cormac... J'adore ! S'exclama Padma, émerveillée. J'adore les histoires comme ça. Une femme est capable de tout pour récupérer l'homme qu'elle aime.

Il faut que tu te fasses plus belle que jamais pour Cormac, Drago ne pourra être que jaloux, affirma Parvati. Tiens, je sais ! Demain à lieu le premier match de Quidditch, il faut que tu sois parfaite ! Si Gryffondor gagne – ce qui est obligé – tu cours vers Cormarc et tu l'embrasses ! Tout le monde te verra et Drago ne pourra pas louper cette scène.

Bien pensé, approuva Ginny, amusée.

Mais si Sairdaigle gagne ? Objecta Padma.

Ca reviens au même, répondt Hermione qui comprenait la façon de pensé de Parvati, Je vais quand même sur le terrain pour le « réconforter » de sa défaite.

Exactement ! S'exclama Parvati, excitée. Mais il vaut quand même mieux que ce soit Gryffondor qui gagne, ils attireront l'attention.

Avec autant d'enthousiasme, Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y croire. Elle peut récupérer Drago !

Le lendemain matin, l'exitation était à son comble. Le match occupait toute les conversations et s'en suivait diagnostique, paris et stratégies. Harry et Ron venaient de s'assoire dans Grande Salle qu'on les encourageat déjà avec des tapes amicales dans le dos, en criant des « allez Harry ! Allez Ron ! » ou même en leur serrant la main. Cormac, lui... il prononçait des louanges...pour lui même.

Harry et Ron le regardèrent de travers et secouèrent la tête, comme pour se moquer de lui. Hermione, elle, essayait désespérement d'attirer son attention discrètement.

C'est vraiment un idiot, dit Ron qui l'observait. Il est la honte de Gryffondor.

Ouais, approuva Harry. Mais heureusement qu'il est bon au Quidditch.

Vous êtes méchant, s'exlama Hermione, étonnée.

Depuis ce qu'il t'a fait, je ne l'aime plus trop, répondit simplement Harry.

Moi non plus, confirma Ron.

Alors que Cormac venait de remarquer les signes d'Hermione, il s'avança vers elle mais aussitôt, elle lui ft signe de s'en aller. N'y comprenant plus rien, Cormac demeura immobile, l'interrogeant du regard.

Regarde-le, dit Harry, il est complètement pommé.

Ouais, répondit Ron, amusé. Il reste planté là, comme un con.

Hermione se mordit les lèvres, ne sachant pas si elle devait rire ou être exaspérée. Cormac fit un pas en avant mais quand il vit Hermione lui faire signe de reculer, il recula, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait. Harry et Ron, eux, éclatèrent de rire.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, une dance ? Demanda Ron, mort de rire.

Quel con ! S'exclama Harry, riant de plus en plus.

Leur déjeuner engloutit, ils se levèrent, saluant Hermione, et sortirent de la Grande Salle. Cormac rejoignit Hermione.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux, tu peux pas être plus clair ?

Désolée... Il faut que vous gagniez.

Hermione lui raconta le plan qu'elle avait élaborée avec Ginny, Padma et Parvati.

Cela veut dire qu'on va s'embrasser ? Demanda Cormac, enjôleur.

J'ai bien peur que oui...

Oh, fais pas celle qui n'en a pas envi. Hermione...

Hermione lui sourit, amusée. Au plus profond d'elle, elle était quand même contente de reparler à Cormac, même s'il lui avait fait du mal. Elle avait peut-être besoin de ça pour guérire complètement...

Retourne-toi discrètement et dis-moi s'il nous regarde...

Cormac se retourna vers les Serpentard, cherchant Drago du regard, quand il le trouva, il fit demi-tour et sourit.

Il te regarde...

Hermione sourit à son tour, tout n'était pas perdu...

Tu veux que je t'embrasse ? Demanda Cormac avec un sourire séducteur. Il nous verra...

Non, pas maintenant, le coupa Hermione.

13H00 arriva, les élèves étaient en train de hurler, supportant leur équipe. Les Serdaigle était tous habillés de Bleu et d'or et les Gryffondor de rouge et d'or. Le vent frai n'avait plus d'importance, ils s'étaient tellement pris au match que plus rien n'avait d'importance. Hermione observait Harry, Ron et Cormac, souhaitant de tout son coeur que Gryffondor gagne. Les supporters de Serpentard ne manifestaient aucune joie, ils regardaient le match, comme s'il y en avait un tout les jours...

Pour le moment, Gryffondor était en avance de 30 points et les attrappeurs n'avaient pas encore vue une seule fois le Vif d'Or. Ron défendait bien les but, Cormac repoussait et envoyait les cognards à l'équipe adverse et Harry, il sillonnait les airs, attentif au déroulement du match et à l'affût du Vif d'Or. Les Serdaigle marquèrent un but et Gryffondor n'avait plus que 20 points d'écart...

Hermione entendit Ginny prononcer un juron quand le but fut tiré par Serdaigle. Elle aimait beaucoup le Quidditch et elle était une supporter dangereuse... Il ne fallait en aucun cas critiquer l'équipe de Gryffondor. Neville, cependant, ne manifestait aucune joie, comme les Serpentard.

Je ne sais pas pour qui je suis..., disait-il. Cynthia, elle est à Serdaigle...

Dans quelle maison es-tu ? S'écria Ginny, pour couvrire le buit des supporters.

...Gryffondor...

Alors tu supportes Gryffondor et c'est tout !

Haussant les épaules, il regarda le match mais Hermione le soupçonna de suivre surtout les joueurs de Sairdaigle. Dans les supporters de Serpentard, elle essaya de trouver Drago mais sans succé. Elle se demanda si lui aussi essayait de la trouver...

Drago suivait le match. Il souhaitait que Serdaigle gagne, pour sa cousine. Il y a quelque jour, il aurait eut une pensée pour Gryffondor, pour Hermione... Mais elle se fichait complètement de lui à l'heure qu'il est. Cynthia s'était glissée parmi les supporters de Serpentard et l'avait rejoint, des friandise plein les mains qu'elle voulu partager avec lui. Il chercha parmi les Gryffondor la silhouette de Hermione, mais en vain.

Tu cherches Granger ? Demanda Cynthia. Ca m'étonnerai que la trouve.

Je regardais juste.

Cynthia sourit. Elle trouvait ça très bizarre que Drago soit amoureux d'une fille, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il était devenu plus agréable. Il était complètement désintéressait du match, il regardait juste les supporters de Gryffondor. Elle sourit à nouveau, les hommes amoureux pouvaient vraiment être idiots parfois...

Tu crois que je lui manque ? Demanda Drago, le regard vague.

J'en suis sûre.

La foule se mit à hurler de plus belle, se levant d'un bond, faisant sursauter Cynthia et Drago. Les deux attrappeurs venaient de se lancer à la poursuite du Vif d'Or. Les supporters de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle s'époumonaient, hurlaient, acclamaient leur équipe. Hermione croisa les doigts pour que ce soit Harry qui l'attrappe. Ginny l'avait agripper par le bras, hurlant elle aussi, complètement folle. Elle sentait ses doigts serrer douloureusement son bras et quand elle essaya de se dégager, elle renforça son étreinte sur elle. Il y eut de nouveaux éclats de voix : le Vif d'Or venait d'être attrapper. Ginny se tourna vivement vers elle, un sourire s'étirant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Hermione c'est à toi de jouer ! Dépêche-toi !_ Dépêche-toi_ !

Drago et Cynthia éclatèrent de rire devant la frénésie des Gryffondor. Les serdaigle s'étaient tus, déçus, et regardaient d'un regard noir la victoire de l'équipe adverse. Harry levait le poing où était caché le petit Vif d'Or, acclamé par ses supporters. Soudain, Drago s'arrêta de rire. Il se leva d'un bond, se pencha sur la barrière pour mieux voir et resta bouche bée. Cynthia se pencha à nouveau et eut le souffle coupé. Il venait de voire Hermione. Elle avait rejoint l'équipe des Gryffondors et avait sauté au cou de Cormac McLaggen, celui qui lui avait brisé le coeur. Il la vit l'embrasser... Le spectacle était trop douloureux. Drago se retourna et commença à partire.

Arrêtes-toi immédiatement, ordonna Cynthia à l'adresse de Drago.

Il s'arrêta net mais ne se retourna pas.

Qu-est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Les Serpentard sortaient peu à peu des tribunes, se fichant de la victoire des Gryffondor.

Je ne sais pas...

Alors c'est tout ? Dit Cynthia, soudainement en colère.

Que veux-tu que je fasse... elle m'a oublié, c'est clair...

Il s'était retourné et Cynthia eut un choc quand elle vit que des larmes étaient prêtes à couler. Elle ressentit un profond sentiment de compassion en le voyant comme ça. Drago Malefoy qui pleurait... c'était douloureux à voir.

Tu pensais connaître les femmes mais tu as encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre. Elle veut te rendre jaloux Drago. C'est _evident_.

Sois pas ridicule...

Moi je suis une fille et je ferais comme elle.

Il ne répondit pas. C'était comme si on lui avait enfoncé un poignard en plein coeur. Il ne souffrait pas assez ? Il fallait qu'elle en rajoute ? Si seulement Cynthia avait raison, si seulement c'était juste pour le rendre jaloux...mais il en doutait...

Maintenant tu vas m'écouter, dit Cynthia. Tu vas éliminer Nelson et Cormac un par un. Et quand tu auras fait ça, tu retrouveras Hermione. Est-ce que tu m'as bien comprise ?

C'est fini...

Désolée, mais...

Elle s'approcha de lui et le gifla.

Maintenant tu vas arrêter de pleurnicher et tu vas te battre !

Hermione mit fin à son baiser et se rendit compte que Harry et Ron la regardaient d'un mauvaise oeil. Ils avaient cessés de crier victoire et s'étaient figés sur place quand elle s'était jetée sur Cormac. Celui-ci passa une main autour de ses épaules, fier, comme s'il avait gagné une toute autre victoire...

Hermione... Mais... QU-EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?s'écria Harry. T'ES DEVENUE FOLLE ?

Je... Il faut que je vous explique, bredouilla Hermione.

A CA OUI, TU VAS NOUS EXPLIQUER !

Mais...

Ginny arriva à la rescousse de Hermione et prit Harry à part. Il était toujours plus réceptif quand c'était Ginny qui lui expliquait les choses. Ron, qui jusque là n'avait encore rien dit, se gratta la tête, comme s'il était dans une intense concentration.

Euh... Hermione, sans vouloir te vexer, je_ pense _que tu n'as pas choisi la bonne personne, dit Ron.

Attention à ce que tu dis, Weasley, répliqua Cormac. Hermione est assez grande pour choisir qui elle veut.

Ouais mais c'est mon rôle de lui dire qui est fréquentable ou non.

Quoi ? Tu insinues que je ne suis pas fréquentable ?

Ouais, c'est ce que je dis !

Si tu es vraiment son ami, tu accepterais qu'elle et moi on se revoit.

N'importe quoi, c'est toi qui l'a encore embobiné, voilà tout !

ARRÊTEZ ! S'écria Hermione, scandalisée. Ne parlez pas comme si je n'étais pas là ! Toi, Ron, c'est très aimable de ta part de faire attention à moi. Mais comme Cormac l'a dit, je suis assez grande, maintenant. (Cormac afficha un air triomphant) Quant à toi, Cormac, je n'ai jamais dit, _jamais, _qu'on se revoyait. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je t'ai embrassé et ça n'a rien à voir avec une éventuelle possibilité qu'on se remette ensemble. Ca n'arrivera pas !

Elle tourna les talons et s'en alla à grands pas, laissant Ron et Cormac ahuris. Le point positif; c'est qu'au moins, Harry et Ron allaient bientôt être au courant pour Drago...Ginny était sûrement en train d'expliquer à Harry cette histoire pendant que Ron et Cormac essayaient toujours d'avoir le dernier mot. Elle sortit hors du terrain de Quidditch, ses pensées se tournant vers Drago. Est-ce qu'il l'avait vu ? Est-ce qu'il était jaloux ? Elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas fait ça pour rien... Mais le connaissant, il n'aurait jamais eut de réaction en publique. Jamais il ne serait venue au milieu du terrain pour régler ses comptes avec Cormac. Il aurait attendu de le voir seul et aurait agit à ce moment là.

Elle se dirigea vers le château et aperçut au loin Kelly Seagal qui semblait en grande conversation avec une autre fille de Serpentard qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas. Elle se sourit à elle même et s'avança à grands pas vers la langue de vipère.

Kelly, tu peux me faire tout le chantage que tu veux, tout le monde est au courant maintenant, cela dit en passant.

Et elle s'en alla, fière d'elle. Elle ne se retourna même pas pour voir sa réaction mais elle s'imagina qu'elle était dégoûtée et frustrée.

Ginny avait rejoint Hermione deux heures plus tard à la Salle commune des Prêfets-en-Chef où elles buvaient tranquilement un verre de bierraubeur, assises sur le grand sofa rouge. Ginny avait apporter la carte de maraudeur qu'elle avait emprunté à Harry et l'avait déployé sur la table basse, observant les élèves et les professeurs se baladant dans le château. Elles avaient repérés Neville et Cynthia au bord du Lac Noir, Harry et Ron dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Parvati et Padma se dirigeant vers Près-au-lard, Luna et Blaise qui circulaient dans les couloirs et Drago dans la salle commune des Serpentard...

Ginny avait parlé à Harry et Ron et selon elle, ils ont été secoué par la nouvelle... D'après Ginny, il leur faudrait un certain temps avant qu'ils digèrent que Hermione et Drago avait eut une liaison. Pour le moment, il fallait qu'elle évite de leur parler...pour ne pas créer d'histoires.

Je pense que dans quelques jours Harry pourra te pardonner, disait Ginny, sûre d'elle. Il s'est mis en colère... mais il s'est vite calmer en disant qu'il allait réfléchir. Quant à Ron... je ne sais pas s'il a vraiment comprit mais je pense que ça devrait aller.

Hermione n'était si rassurée, ni triste, ni rien du tout. Elle s'y était simplement attendue et elle attendra le temps qu'il faudra... Harry était comme un frère et elle savait qu'il finirait par comprendre.

Ginny fit un « oh ! » de suprise. Elle regardait la carte et Hermione l'imita. La carte du maraudeur indiquait que Cormac McLaggen, Nelson Lewis et Drago Malefoy se dirigeaient vers la salle commune des Prêts-en-Chef, venant de chemins différents. Hermione les observa sans bouger, sans un mot et Ginny en faisait autant, curieuses. Lorsque les trois garçons se firent face, juste devant la porte de la salle commune, aucun d'eux ne bougea. Hermione et Ginny se regardèrent, intriguées.

Malefoy... commença Ginny.

Il est venu me voir ? Demanda Hermione, surprise et ecxitée.

Lewis...

Non, c'est un abruti, répondit Hermione.

Et Cormac ?

Bonne question...

Drago observa McLaggen et Lewis et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire tant il les trouver pitoyable. MacLaggen avait une boîte de chocolat dans les mains qu'il avait soigneusement orné d'un ruban doré. Lewis avait un bouquet d'orquidé avec un petit mot glissé dans les fleurs. Ils se regardaient les uns les autres, sans dire un mot, comme gênés et agacés.

Ginny avait collé son oreille contre la porte, essayant d'entendre le moindre son provenant du couloir. Hermione était près de la table, les yeux braqués sur la carte du maraudeur. Elles étaient toutes les deux intriguées et surecxitées.

Alors ? Demanda Hermione, impatiente.

Non, je n'entends rien... Ils sont encore là ?

Oui !

Drago poussa un long soupir, comme pour se moquer d'eux. MacLaggen et Lewis se regardèrent, comme pour vérifier qu'ils n'avaient rien d'anormales sur eux.

McLaggen, tu devrais savoir que Hermione n'aime pas le chocolat, sauf le noir. Et toi, Lewis, qui prétends la connaître, tu devrais savoir qu'elle est allergique aux orquidés et que sa fleur préférée est le tournesol. Veuillez m'excuser.

Il tourna les talons, à la fois triste, déçu et fier. Triste que d'autre personne que lui aime Hermione au point de la couvrire de cadeau, déçu de ne pas l'avoir vu et fier qu'il soit le seul à la connaître aussi bien.

Ginny se tourna vers Hermione, ravie. Hermione se tourna vers Ginny, déçue.

Il est parti...

Hermione... oh ma chérie, tu en as de la chance ! Harry est incapable de se souvenir quelle fleur je préfère ou de mon dessert préféré !

Quoi ? Demanda Hermione, sans comprendre.

Tu n'aimes que le chocolat noir ?

...oui... et alors ?

Quelle est ta fleur préférée ?

Hermione observa Ginny, inquiète. Elle était surecxitée et Hermione trouvait ça étrange.

Réponds !

Le tournesol.

Ginny prit Hermione par les épaules, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Hermione, tu ne vas pas le laisser partir une deuxième fois ? Il t'aime, c'est clair ! Il vient de dire à Cormac et à Lewis ce que tu préfèrais. Rattrape-le, vite !

Mais...QUOI ? S'exclama Hermione, qui ne comprenait rien.

Cours ! Bordel, Hermione, tu t'en fous de ce que je te dis, allez, cours !

Elle acquiesça, après tout, Ginny avait raison. S'il était venu la voire, c'est qu'il y a la possibilité d'une réconciliation. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle passe à côté de ça. Laissant Ginny seule, elle sortit de la salle commune, Cormac et Nelson, toujours plantés devant la porte. Quand ils la virent, ils s'écrièrent en même temps « Hermione ! » mais elle dévalait déjà les escaliers, au milieu des autres élèves. Elle se dirigea machinalement vers la salle commune des Serpentards et, enfin, elle le vit.

DRAGO !

Il s'arrêta, une voix féminine avait crié son prénom...mais peu de fille l'appelait « Drago », cela ne pouvait être que...Hermione... Il se retourna et son coeur fit un bond. Elle courrait vers lui. Il ne bougea plus, la regardant se rapprocher, se faufilant parmis les élèves. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas... Il tourna la tête légèrement sur la droite et il vit ce qu'il redoutait... Il fonça sans réfléchir sur Hermione, se jetant sur elle, la faisant tomber en arrière, lorsqu'un jet de lumière violet le frappa de plein fouet. Il s'effondra sur elle, incapable de bouger. Il eut le temps de voir une silhouette noire s'enfuire et ses yeux se fermèrent lentement d'eux-mêmes. Il sentait que son souffle diminuait, il sentait les bras d'Hermione qui se refermaient sur lui mais il savait qu'elle n'avait pas encore comprit...

Hermione se dégagea. Drago était à plat ventre, ne bougeant plus.

Drago...DRAGO ?

Des hurlements retentirent du couloir, les élèves venaient de comprendre qu'ils venaient d'être témoin d'une tentative de meurtre... Alors que tout le monde hurlait, Hermione sentit ses larmes couler le long de ses joues, s'écrasant sur le visage de Drago qui demeurait immobile. Elle ne supporterait pas de le perdre...


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8 : Pardonner**_

_Le pardon est une chose dont nous avons tous besoin...pour avancer._

Les hurlements ne s'arrêtaient pas, les élèves se regroupaient autour de Hermione et Drago pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Hermione était incapable de bouger. Il était mort... elle le voyait mort... Il ne bougeait plus, il était devenu si pâle... Elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes à présent. Des bruits de pas retentirent au bout du couloir et McGonagal, Rogue, Mme Pomfresh et Lucius Malefoy déboulèrent dans la foule, écartant les élèves. Mme Pomfresh se jeta sur Drago, le retourna et mit une main sur sa gorge.

Il est vivant ! S'excalama-t-elle. Emmenez-le, vite !

Hermione éclata en sanglot tandis que Rogue et Lucius se chargeaient de soulever Drago et de l'emmener à l'infirmerie. McGonagal prit Hermione part les épaules, l'incitant à se relever. Les élèves s'écartèrent peu à peu, se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie pour savoir ce qui allait arriver à Drago Malefoy.

Venez, Miss Granger, dit McGonagal d'une voix douce. Vous allez me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé.

Ses yeux étaient brouillés de larmes et elle ne voyait plus très bien. Elle se laissa simplement guider par le professeur McGonagal, sans poser de question.

_17h45_

Neville observa Cynthia. Elle semblait avoir un peu froid. Il enleva sa propre veste et la lui donna. Avec un sourire plein de gratitude, elle mit la veste de Neville autour de ses épaules et contre toutes attentes, elle se blotit contre lui. Il sentit son coeur faire de grands bonds dans sa poitrine mais ce fut si agréable... Il passa une main autour de ses épaules et tous deux fixèrent la surface lisse du lac noir, ne sachant quoi dire. Elle leva son visage vers lui, ses yeux bleux clairs plongés dans les siens. Elle était irresistible, magnifique... Il savourait la chance qu'il avait de pouvoir la tenir dans ses bras.

Lentement, il se baissa légerement et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne le repoussa pas. Une main se posa sur son cou, l'attirant à elle. Il s'échangèrent leur premier baiser, se délectant l'un l'autre de cet instant magique. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, comme pour que cet instant ne se finisse jamais. Lorsqu'ils séparèrent leur lèvre, elle lui sourit, les yeux mi-clos. Il lui rendit son sourire et la prit dans ses bras.

Je suis si heureux, murmura-t-il.

Moi aussi, répondit Cynthia dans un murmure. Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien avec quelqu'un... Ca fait tellement de bien...

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, avec plus de fougue. Etait-il possible de tomber amoureux si vite ? Sûrement car il savait désormais qu'il ne pourrait plus se séparer d'elle. Chaque secondes passées à l'embrasser renforçaient ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Elle faisait partie de lui... Ils se séparèrent à nouveau et se sourirent. Une nouvelle histoire venait de commençer. Au même moment, 18h00 sonna à la grande horloge du château et des hurlements se firent entendre. Cynthia se leva d'un bond.

Tu as entendu ? S'exclama-t-elle.

Oui, répondit Neville, les sourcils froncés. On ferait mieux d'y aller.

Elle lui prit la main et ils coururent en direction du château. Ils suivirent les autres élèves qui semblaient eux aussi se préoccuper de ces étranges hurlements qui ne cessaient plus. Ils provenaient des cachots et ils s'empressèrent de descendre les escaliers. Les cachots étaient bondés d'élèves, tous regroupés autour de deux élèves. Cynthia reconnut Hermione de dos mais elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle faisait à genoux par-terre. Elle se faufila parmi les élèves afin de se rapprocher et elle distingua une autre personne, à plat ventre sur le sol. Elle sentit en elle tout s'éteindre, comme si son coeur avait cessé de battre, comme si le monde venait de s'écrouler, lorsqu'elle vit que c'était son cousin qui était allongé par-terre sans bouger.

Drago...

Des larmes commençèrent à couler et la panique la gagna.

Drago ! FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE ! Hurla Cynthia qui essayait tant bien que mal à le rejoindre. DRAGO ! Reveilles-toi...

Elle éclata en sanglot alors que le corps de Drago restait immobile. Hermione aussi était en larme mais pourtant, pourquoi elle ne bougeait pas ? Pourquoi n'essayait-t-elle pas de le sauver ? Serait-il...mort ? Neville la prit dans ses bras et elle pleura sans retenu. Des bruits de pas raisonnèrent et McGonagal, Rogue, Mme Pomfresh et son oncle Lucius Malefoy débarquèrent dans la foule, poussant les élèves afin d'atteindre Drago. Cynthia entendit simplement :

Il est vivant ! Emmenez-le, vite !

Elle se tourna pour regarder le corps de Drago soulevé par Rogue et Lucuis puis transporté en direction de l'infirmerie. Sans attendre, elle suivit son oncle, prenant une main de Drago dans la sienne...

_17h50_

Je ne la comprends pas ! S'exclama Harry, en colère. Malefoy._ Malefoy !_

Les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas, répondit Ron.

Ils se dirigeaient tous deux vers le château après une petite sortie à Près-au-lard, pour se changer les idées. Ginny venaient de leur annoncer que Hermione avait eut une liaison avec Malefoy alors ils avaient décidés d'aller boire une bierraubeur pour digérer la nouvelle. Décidément, il ne comprendra jamais Hermione... Evidemment, Ron avait raison. Les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas. Comment il pouvait en vouloir à Hermione d'être tombée amoureuse, même de la mauvaise personne ?

Tu as raison, admit Harry. Mais... je suis quand même déçu par elle.

Oui, moi aussi, dit Ron, mais c'est quand même notre Hermione. Pour tout ce qu'elle à fait pour nous ces 7 dernières années, je pense qu'on peut quand même fermer les yeux, non ?

Oui... c'est vrai...

Ils continuèrent leur chemin sans un mot. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les grandes portes du château, 18h00 sonna et au même moment, des hurlements raisonnèrent de l'intérieur du château. Harry et Ron se regardèrent inquiets. Soudain, Neville et Cynthia s'engouffraient dans le château en courrant. A leur tour, ils courèrent derrière le nouveau couple et les suivirent en direction des cachots, là où provenaient les hurlements. Harry fut dabord stupéfait par la foule immense qui s'agglutinait dans le couloir menant au cachot puis il fut terrorisé quand il reconnut Hermione au milieu de la foule, agenouillée. Cynthia, qui était devant lui avec Neville, essayait de se faufiler parmis les élèves, Neville la suivant de près. Il en fit autant. Harry et Ron se frayèrent un chemin, essayant de se rapprocher le plus possible. Il entendit Cynthia éclater en sanglot.

Drago ! FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE ! Hurlait-t-elle. DRAGO !

Harry regarda mieux. Oui... Drago était à plat ventre par-terre et ne bougeait plus. Hermione, elle, était en larme, incapable de bouger ni parler. Harry sentit un profond besoin de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pourquoi Malefoy ne bougeait plus ? Qui avait fait ça ? Et il mourrait d'envi de prendre Hermione dans ses bras mais elle était impossible à atteindre à cause de la foule.

Des bruits de pas retentirent dans le couloirs et quelques instant plutard, le corps de Drago Malefoy était transporté par Rogue et Lucius qui suivait Mme Pomfresh en direction de l'infirmerie. Cynthia avait réussit à se sortir de la foule et avait rejoint son cousin...

_17h55_

Equipée de la carte du maraudeur, Ginny suivit les traces de Hermione. Elle n'était pas très loin derrière elle et elle ne voulait manquer leur retrouvaille pour rien au monde. Elle se dirigeait vers les cachots, là où se trouvaient la salle commune des Serpentard. Drago venait de s'arrêter.A ce moment, 18h00 sonna. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à longer un couloir et à l'angle elle ferait face à Hermione et Drago. Une fois au bout du couloir, elle vit Drago s'effonder sur Hermione. Encore sur la droite, à un autre angle de mur, quelqu'un qui avait le visage caché s'enfuit en courrant. Tout se passa très vite et Ginny n'avait pas vraiment comprit ce qui été arrivé. Les élèves se mirent à hurler et Ginny posa ses yeux sur Drago. Il ne bougeait plus... Hermione pleurait... était-il...? Les élèves devinrent de plus en plus nombreux à se rassembler autour de Drago et d'Hermione. Bientôt, elle aperçut Cynthia, Neville, Harry et Ron qui essayaient de se rapprocher au maximum. Les professeurs arrivèrent. Rogue et Lucius soulevaient Drago tandis que Pomfresh les emmenait à l'infirmerie d'un pas précipité. McGonagal s'approchait d'Hermione, la prenant par les épaules et l'emmenant hors du couloir. Elle était en état de choc. Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé alors que cela s'était déroulé sous ses yeux. Elle ne savait pas non plus pourquoi...

Elle suivit Hermione et McGonagal qui se dirigeait vers une salle de classe vide. La porte resta entre-ouverte, il vallait peut-être mieux attendre Hermione ici ? Elle aura sans doute besoin d'elle une fois que McGonagal aura terminer son interrogatoire...

Hermione s'installa sur une chaise en face de McGonagal et elle essaya tant bien que mal de sécher ses larmes. McGonagal se montra patiente, elle attendait qu'elle se calme et qu'elle retrouve l'ensemble de ses esprits avant de lui parler.

Miss Granger. Qu'est-il arrivé à Drago Malefoy ?

Je...je ne sais pas... Je le cherchais et quand je l'ai enfin trouvé, il s'est jeté sur moi, nous sommes tombés à terre et...et il ne bougeait plus ! Il me semble avoir aperçut un éclair violet...

Un éclair violet ? Répéta McGonagal. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je...je ne sais pas...

Pourquoi cherchiez-vous monsieur Malefoy ?

J'avais quelque chose d'important à lui dire...

Mais selon les rumeurs, monsieur Malefoy et vous, vous vous étiez disputé ?

Hermione observa McGonagal, sans comprendre.

Vous ne pensez quand même pas que c'est moi qui l'ai agressé ? S'exclama Hermione, scandalisée.

Je suis navrée, Miss Granger, mais cela peut être n'importe qui.

Moi j'ai aperçut quelqu'un !

Ginny venait de rentrer dans la salle de classe. Hermione et McGonagal l'observèrent silencieusement.

Je suivais Hermione, déclara Ginny, elle devait dire quelque chose d'important à Malefoy et j'ai voulu voir la tête qu'il allait faire. Mais quand je suis arrivée, Malefoy venait s'efondrer sur Hermione et c'est là que j'ai vu...quelqu'un s'enfuir. Son visage était caché par un foulard.

En êtes-vous sûre, Miss Weasley.

Absolument. Je suis prête à boire du _veritaserum_ s'il le faut, professeur.

Moi aussi, dit Hermione.

Très bien. Merci pour vos témoignages, je dois discuter de tout ça avec Lucius Malefoy. Je vous contacterais plus tard, mesdemoiselles.

Lavande Brown, aujourd'hui, était devenue pire que la peste, tout le monde la fuyait. Personne ne voulait avoir à faire à elle, elle semblait folle, maléfique... Elle aimait qu'elle soit crainte et elle en profitait. Mais elle avait réussit à se faire oublier pendant plusieurs semaines et ça, cela n'avait pas été facile.

Elle se dirigea vers une partie du château que peu d'élève fréquentait. Elle avait un rendez-vous important qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle manque. Une silhouette, cachée dans la pénombre, l'attendait au bout du corridor et elle le rejoignit d'un pas sûr. Elle serra la main à la silhouette et recula d'un pas.

Je ne suis pas satisfait, murmura la silhouette. Il fallait que ce soit Granger, pas Malefoy.

Oui...bredouilla Lavande, apeurée. Je visais Granger mais Malefoy...

Tais-toi. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais tu aurais du prévoir ce genre de chose. Tu aurais du attendre qu'elle soit seule...

Oui, je sais... Mais je ne l'ai rarement vu seule... Et puis tu voulais que j'agisse avant qu'elle retourne avec Malefoy... je n'ai pas vraiment eut le choix... Et puis, vois le bon côté des choses : elle n'aura plus Malefoy, tu as toutes les possibilité de...

Oui, en effet, tu as raison. Quel sortilège as-tu lancé ?

Un sortilège lent...et douloureux. Il meurt au fil des heures et son esprit est torturé.

Hum... Pomfresh va sûrement réussir à contré le sort.

Oui. Mais il aura besoin de quelque temps avant de se réveiller...

Parfait, ça me laisse le temps d'agir...

Le ciel était parseumé d'étoile et Hermione ne se lasserait jamais de le contempler. L'air frai lui caressait le visage et à cet instant, tous les évènements qui s'étaient produits dans la journée semblaient si loin...Elle s'était emmitouflait dans une veste trop grande pour elle, elle se fichait complètement d'être bien habillée, bien coiffée... elle voulait juste s'évader quelque temps. Elle ne voulait penser à rien. Elle aurait aimé se changer en pierre, ne plus rien ressentir pendant quelques heures, ne plus être tourmentée ni torturée... Etre vide. C'était impossible. L'humain avait la faiblesse de ressasser les choses qui lui fait mal.

Elle était au bord du lac noir et la lune argentée se reflétait sur la surface de l'eau, parfaitement immobile. Ses pieds nus s'enfonçaient dans l'herbe, la caressant. Tout était calme et silencieux, elle y passerait la nuit entière. Elle n'était pas encore allée voir Drago à l'infirmerie et elle ne savait pas encore si elle allait y aller. Elle avait simplement peur de voir dans quel état elle allait le trouver... Elle savait qu'il allait survivre mais... comment les choses allaient-elles se passer ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre ? Ou est-ce qu'ils allaient faire comme si de rien n'était ? Elle ne supporterait pas d'être plus longtemps ignorée, il lui manquait trop, elle avait besoin de lui. C'était pire qu'une drogue.

« _- Drago... C'est Fini...Toi et moi..._

_ Il la regarda droit dans les yeux mais ne répondit pas... Il posa son verre et se tourna vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le lac noir. Ainsi c'était comme ça. Hermione fixait le vide, attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et se tourna vers elle. Elle détecta des larmes dans ses yeux mais qui ne couleront jamais. Ses yeux bleus gris fixaient intensément les siens. Que devait-elle faire ? Ou dire ? Elle n'en savait rien. Ce fut comme le jour le plus dur de sa vie et elle ne saurait se l'expliquer. Elle ignora une fois de plus ce qu'elle ressentait, comme toujours, et se fia à ce que sa tête lui disait. Il resta parfaitement immobile, toujours silencieux._

_Je ne peux plus... murmura Hermione._

_ Sans le vouloir et sans s'y être attendue, à son tour ses yeux s'embuèrent de larme. Pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas et ce n'était pas comme si elle voulait connaître la réponse. Elle baissa la tête, elle était désormais incapable d'affronter son regard. Pourquoi ne criait-il pas ? Pourquoi il ne claquait pas la porte ? Cela serait sans doute trop facile... Il semblait désespéré, si seul... Comment pouvait-elle lui faire une chose pareille ? Pour se protéger ? _

_Je ne comprends pas..._

_ Sa voix était rauque et Hermione, au bord des larmes, se retint d'éclater en sanglot. Pourquoi il ne comprenait pas ? Il était loin d'être idiot, ça devait pourtant être évident à ses yeux. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Était-il possible qu'il ne sache pas lui-même qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle ?_

_Il n'y a rien à comprendre, c'est terminé. On a jamais été fait pour être ensemble, nous sommes trop différents._

_Il y a bien une raison pour que tu..._

_J'en ai assez. Je veux que tu t'en ailles. S'il te plaît...parts..._

_ Elle ne put se retenir davantage. Ses larmes déferlèrent le long de ses joues sans ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter._

_Je suis déçue, Granger. Quand je pense que tu es la seule personne en qui je pouvais faire confiance... Je pensais que nous étions pareils... Non, tu es pire que moi. Jamais je ne t'aurais laisser tomber, je pense que tu le sais. Maintenant, si je ne te suffis plus, si je ne suis plus à la hauteur, si tu penses que je suis trop faible, alors oui, on a plus rien à se __dire... »_

Cette reupture fut bien plus dure à supporter que celle avec Cormac...

Ginny entra dans l'infirmerie. D'après Mme Pomfresh, après quelques heures de soin intense, Drago était enfin hors de danger. Ginny était soulagée. Non pas pour elle, mais pour Hermione. Drago était allongé dans un lit, tout au fond de l'infirmerie, où des rideaux étaient tirés tout autour de lui. Elle s'avança doucement, la pièce était plongé dans l'obscurité, seule une petite lampe de chevet à côté du lit de Drago éclairait faiblement. Arrivée devant le lit, elle tira doucement un des rideaux et regarda le serpentard.

Il ne dormait pas mais il semblait faible. Il fixait le plafond dans une intense concentration. Quand il la vit, il ne dit rien mais son expression lui fit comprendre qu'il était très surpris de la voir. Elle s'assit sur une petite chaise à côté du lit et prit une profonde inspiration. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait adresser la parole à Drago Malefoy de manière amicale.

Salut, dit-elle timidement.

Salut.

Sa voix était faible et rauque et Ginny eut un élan de compassion pour lui.

Euh... Je venais voir si tu allais bien...

Merci... Je vais bien...

Il fixa à nouveau le plafond et demeura silencieux durant de longues minutes. Ginny s'était attendue à ce que le dialogue ne soit pas facile avec lui, c'est pourquoi elle s'était préparée à lui faire plein de déclarations et à lui poser plein de questions.

Je suis contente que tu respectes Hermione plus que tu en as l'air.

Drago tourna doucement son visage vers mais elle vit dans ses yeux qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Eh bien... Tu sais ce qu'elle aime... ce qu'elle n'aime... comme le chocolat noir et...les tournesols...

Drago sourit.

On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était mal poli d'espionner les gens ?

Si, dit Ginny qui sourit à son tour. Mais tu sais, même moi, sa meilleure amie, je ne le savais pas.

Je la connais par-coeur...

Oui... je le sais maintenant.

Encore une fois, de longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans que ni l'in, ni l'autre ne parle. Ginny remarqua qu'il avait une certaine tristesse marquée sur son visage. Il souffrait autant qu'Hermione, ssongea Ginny. Autant ou même plus...

Weasley. Comment tu t'es rendue compte que tu aimais Potter ?

Bien qu'elle fut surprise par cette question, elle n'en fut pas mois touchée. Ils ne s'étaient jamais entendus, lui et elle, ils ne s'étaient jamais respectés, épargnés, mais alors qu'ils se battaient pour une même cause, Hermione, ils se faisaient des confidences... et trouvaient un terrain d'entente.

Il me paraît comme le meilleur homme du monde. Le seul qui me complète. Je donnerai ma vie pour qu'il garde la sienne. Quand je ne suis pas avec lui, tout me semble triste et sans intérêt... Il me manque sans arrêt, même si je l'ai vu il y a cinq minutes. Et je suis toujours pressée de le revoir.

Ginny vit les yeux de Drago s'embuer de larmes et ce fut comme si elle recevait un coup de couteau. Jamais elle ne s'était imaginée qu'il vivait un véritable enfer à cause de ses sentiments envers Hermione. Jamais elle ne s'était doutée qu'il avait aussi mal...

C'est la même chose avec Hermione, dit doucement Drago d'une voix rauque. Quand j'ai vu cette personne avec se baguette pointée sur elle, j'ai vu le pire... J'ai eu peur et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me sacrifier. Et tous ces jours passés sans elle étaient comme... un combat qui aurait finit par m'emporter... Toutes les fois où elle n'était pas avec moi... c'était comme si nous étions dans deux mondes différents... Elle avec tous ses amis et moi, tout seul...Je faisais parti d'un monde où tout n'avait plus aucune importance et que ma seule motivation de tenir bon était que je puisse une dernière fois lui dire qu'elle est extraordinaire... Et quand je suis avec elle, Weasley, tout me semble possible.

Oui...

Ginny était tout simplement bouleversée. Elle s'était attendue à avoir des surprises mais pas comme ça... Elle continua à le fixer, sans dire un mot.

Alors. C'est bien cela ? De l'amour ? Murmura Drago.

J'ai l'impression...

Toute ma vie je me suis battu contre ce sentiment et il est venu comme ça, sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

Oui, c'est le principe de l'amour. Surprendre, être supris, donné et recevoir. C'est un éternel échange...

Hermione frissonna. Plus l'heure tournait, plus le temps se rafraichissait. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle était dehors et n'osait toujours pas à aller le voir. Une énorme couverture de laine se déposa sur ses épaules et quand elle se retourna, elle fit face à Cormac qui s'installait à côté d'elle. Elle lui sourit en guise de remerciement et continua à fixer le lac.

Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules sans quitter le lac des yeux. Cormac devina qu'elle n'avait pas spécialement envi de parler. Mais il avait besoin de lui dire certaine chose et tant pis si elle ne lui répndrait pas.

Tu n'es pas encore allé le voir... déclara-t-il. Je viens de voir Ginny qui quittait l'infirmerie. Il doit se demander pourquoi tu n'es pas allée le voir.

Je sais...

Quand je t'ai quitté, je ne pensais pas que tu puisses me manquer. J'étais quelqu'un de très égoïste et je n'aimais pas m'occuper des autres. Mais quand tu as changé, quand j'ai vu que soudain tout le monde s'intéressait à toi, ça m'a fait quelque chose. J'étais jaloux des autres mec avec qui tu sortais. Quelque part, je n'avais pas vraiment mis une croix sur toi et tu m'appartenais encore... Tu as pris tellement d'assurance et tu es devenue tellement innaccessible que j'ai finie par abandonner. Je t'avais demandé une fois si on pouvait reprendre... Ce jour-là je ne t'ai pas reconnu. Tu as beaucoup changé en un an. Alors j'ai finit par m'effacer et rester à distance.

Cormac...

Je ne dis pas ça pour t'attendrir, Hermione. Je dis ça parce que c'est une fois que je t'ai perdu que je me suis rendu compte que tu comptais pour moi. Alors je voudrais que tu ne fasses pas la même erreur. C'est vrai que j'étais loin de m'imaginer que tu finirais avec Drago Malefoy mais, je suis bien placé pour dire que les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas et que c'est dur de ne pas être avec la personne qu'on aime. Tu as encore la chance de le récupérer alors vas-y, saisis-la.

Mais...

Fais-le pour moi Hermione. Je n'ai pas eut cette chance, donne-la lui, donnez-la vous. Tu le regretteras toute ta vie.

Tu as raison.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra fortement contre elle. Depuis un an elle voulait faire payer à Cormac de l'avoir laisser tomber comme une moins que rien et ce soir, elle comprit qu'elle lui faisait payé depuis plus d'un, que chaque jour sans elle était une nouvelle punition. Elle en avait pas tant espérer... Il lui a fournit des explications et lui avait dévoiler qu'il avait encore des sentiments. Pourquoi continuer à lui en vouloir ? Il avait autant souffert qu'elle...

Je suis tellement désolée, murmura Hermione, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. J'étais loin de penser que tu souffrais.

Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Tu méritais au moins des excuses et des explications et je n'ai rien fait de cela.

Je te pardonne.

_ ...Pardonner ne signifie pas oublier. Au contraire, il faut se souvenir de la douleur pour la pardonner. Sa soeur, la vengeance, refuse l'oubli de cette douleur pour inscrire éternellement une dette de haine. Le pardon nous délivre d'elle, d'un passé qui n'arrive pas à passé..._

_ « le pardon est une option du coeur... »_

Hermione entra dans l'infirmerie plongé dans l'obscurité. Il était tard et elle s'en fichait, il fallait qu'elle le voit, qu'elle l'entende pour qu'elle se sente mieux. Une petite lampe de chevet éclairait faiblement l'infirmerie, tout au fond de la pièce et elle devina que c'était à cet endroit que se trouvait Drago. D'un pas sûr, elle s'avança, les yeux fixés sur la petite lampe.

D'un pas sûr, Cormac regagna la salle commune des Gryffondor, le coeur blessé. Il l'avait laissé partir... et il savait qu'elle ne reviendrait plus, qu'elle ne l'aimait plus. Il souffrait atrocément mais le bonheur d'Hermione était aussi le sien. Être heureux, souffrir, deux sentiments opposés, mais q'il ressentait en même temps.

Drago ne dormait pas et quand il la vit, un sourire sétala sur ses lèvres et elle sentit son coeur faire de grands bonds. Elle ressentit la même sensation d'exitation et de bien-être que la première fois qu'elle l'avait embrassé. Ce fut comme si elle retombait amoureuse de lui, un sourire et un regard auxquels elle ne pouvait pas résister.

Il laissa couler ses larmes, après tout, ce n'était pas une honte de pleurer. Il était persuader qu'il se sentirait mieux après et que Hermione ne serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Il errait seul dans les couloirs. Il ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment envi de rentrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il avait besoin de changer d'air. Elle lui avait pardonné... Maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien, ni de l'amour, ni de la haine, tout était fini...

Hermione prit la main de Drago dans la sienne et la serra fortement, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Drago ne saurait dire ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant, tout était mélangeait mais il était heureux de la voir... Il l'avait attendu durant des heures et elle était enfin arrivée. Son amour... La seule pour qui il se battrait jusqu'au bout.

Je voudrais que tu me pardonnes, murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

_« le pardon est une option du coeur... »_

_FIN_


	9. NOTE

_**Miss95 :**_ Ouais c'est pas cool les pannes internet, j'en ai aussi de temps en temps. Ah tu vois, je m'en doutais que tu allais aimer le chapitre 7^^ et tant mieux si tu aimes le chapitre 8. Oui j'ai coupé au moment où Hermione est confrontée à Drago et à ses propres sentiments ? Va-t-elle tout lui avouer ? lol tu verras bien. En tout cas je suis vraiment très contente que tu aimes ma fic, grâce à toi et à des personnes comme toi, je la continue^^

_**Crumberries :**_ Merci de suivre ma fic et de me laisser une petite review^^ mais ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu auras la suite, désolée ! Comme je le dis plus bas, je manque cruellement d'inspiration ces derniers temps ! Mais je vais quand même la continuer !

_**NOTE**_

Bonjour à tous. Ce n'est malhereusement pas le chapitre 9 que je publis. Je manque cruellement d'inspiration ces derniers jours mais ne vous inquiétez pas, si ce n'est pas ce week end, ce sera le prochain !

Je ne suis qu'au début du chapitre 9 et j'ai établi un plan pour le chapitre 10. Après si vous voulez me faire part de vos idées et de quelques suggestions, je vous écoute, ou même si ce n'est que des commentaires. Vos idées seront les bienvenues. Je ne pourrais pas vous dire si vos idées seront retenues ou non, il faut garder une part de mystère et puis je ne pourrais pas faire mot à mot ce que vous suggérez, je vais quand même devoir le modifier selon les situations auxquels les personnages seront confrontés.

Sinon, pour ne pas vous laissez comme ça sans petites infos sur le chapitre 9, il s'intitulera **« Narcissa Malefoy ». **Bon, vous n'avez pas besoin que je vous explique pourquoi. En effet Narcissa sera présente dans ma fic mais pourquoi ? Je ne vous le dis pas^^. Elle n'aura pas de très grand rôle mais je dirais que nous sommes tous confrontés à des personnes comme elle et que je trouvais sympa de le faire découvrir à Hermione. Mais je n'en dis pas plus sinon vous ne profiterez pas du chapitre 9 quand il sera publier.

Voilà. Je répète_ si vous avez des choses à me proposer, allez-y !_

Merci à tout le monde, à ceux qui me laissent de gentilles petites reviews et aussi à ceux qui restent silencieux.


	10. Chapter 10

**Voilà comme promis le chapitre 9 avec un peu d'avance, qui va vous parler de Narcissa Malefoy. Comme je l'ai dit, elle n'a pas vraiment un rôle important, mais elle est importante pour le couple que forme Drago et Hermione car après tout, c'est désormais la belle-mère d'Hermione^^. Enfin, vous verrez bien et vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ! Bonne lecture !**

_**Miss95 :** Ouais j'espère que tu n'as pas été trop déçue de ne pas avoir eut le chapitre 9. J'ai eut un manque total d'inspiartion, un truk de fou. Je ne savais plus quoi écrire et je ne savais plus comment enchaîner les paragraphes, bref j'étais bloquée. Mais bon, le voilà enfin ! J'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les autres. Je me suis donneé beaucoup de mal ! oui, merci pour le compliment, quand tu dis que ma fic est trop classe ! Ca me fait très plaisir ! Tu es assez proche quand tu dis qu'il y aura une dispute entre Hermione et Narcissa mais c'est plus subtile que ça. Tu verras à la fin du chapitre !En tout cas, tu es proche de la vérité, ce qui veut dire qu'elle ne seront pas amies. Bon j'arrête, tu vas savoir le contenu du chapitre avant de l'avoir lu ! Allez bonne lecture et j'attends tes appréciations !Ah oui, du coup j'ai eut plus de temps pour le chapitre 9 et laisse tomber, j'ai eut plein d'idées pour les prochains chapitres et tu vas voir, ça va être un truc de dingue. Une histoire limite tirés par les cheveux lol. Non peut-être pas, mais tu risque d'être franchement surprise. Bref, allez bonne lecture._

_**DameAureline :** Oui, là il était urgent que je prenne plus de temps car le chapitre était très mauvais et je manquait beaucoup d'inspiration. Je me suis pas mal motivée à l'écrire et je le trouve pas trop mal, mieux que ce que j'en avais fait avant en tout cas. Voilà, en tout cas j'espère qu'il te plaira et bonne lecture !_

_**Chapitre 9 : Narcissa Malefoy.**_

_**1000 words**_

Je voudrais que tu me pardonnes...

Drago la regarda intensément dans les yeux. Elle se sentit nue face à ce regard qu'elle connaissait par coeur. Il savait lire en elle et elle, elle en était incapable. Il lui sourit doucement.

_Cause a thousand words_

_Car un millier de mots_

Que je te pardonne de quoi ?

De t'avoir laissé tombé...

Il se redressa de son lit pour être à la même hauteur qu'elle et elle fut heureuse de retrouver son torse nu qu'elle s'était imaginée durant tous ces jours passés sans lui. Il lui caressa la joue, toujours en la fixant intensément et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Elle se rendit compte à quel point tous ses gestes tendres, tous ses regards lui avait manqué...

_Call out through the ages_

_Résonnent à travers les ages_

Je te pardonne à une seule condition. Je veux entendre quelque chose.

Ca y est, c'était le moment de dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle se sentit paniquée et à la fois surexitée. Elle avait peur et à la fois elle était rassurée. Une fois qu'elle l'aurait dit, il serait pour elle seule, ils formeraient alors le couple qu'ils s'étaient jurés de ne jamais former. Ils n'auraient plus de retenu l'un envers l'autre, ils n'auraient plus peur de faire attention. Ils pouvaient désormais franchir toutes les limites qu'ils s'étaient imposés entre eux. Tout serait enfin possible.

_They'll fly to you_

_Voleront vers toi _

Je t'aime

Lorsque ses mots sortirent de sa bouche, elle trouva étrange de les entendre avec sa propre voix. A présent, elle était soulagée d'avoir put enfin lui dire ces mots. Elle se sentait à cet instant, plus proche de lui que jamais. Elle venait de franchir l'interdit.

_Even though I can't see_

_Même si je ne peux les voir_

Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa. Ce fut comme une délivrance, comme s'il venait de revivre. Entendre ses mots lui semblait tout simplement extraordinaire. Cela lui procurait un bien fou, qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusqu'à maintenant. Il la sentit trembler d'émotion et il en fut dingue. Il ne savait pas comment il avait survécu tout ces jours sans elle mais maintenant, il ne pourrait plus jamais s'en séparer.

_I know they're reaching you_

_Je sais qu'ils t'atteindront_

Je t'aime, dit-il à son tour.

_Suspending on silver wings_

_Suspendus à des ailes d'argent_

Ils s'embrassèrent comme jamais ils ne s'étaient embrassés, avec passion, ardeur. Ils formeraient le plus beau couple, le couple le plus séduisant, le plus fascinant, le plus charmant. Drago se sentait libéré d'un poid énorme qu'il avait sur ses épaules depuis longtemps. Il était, à cet instant, le plus heureux du monde. Son amour... elle l'aimait aussi... Il n'y a que ça qui compte.

_Oh a thousand words_

_Oh un millier de mots_

Hermione resta toute la nuit à l'infirmerie, tenant fermement la main de Drago dans la sienne. Elle le regarda s'endormir jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme elle-même, la tête posée sur le bord du lit. Plus rien ne pourrais lui faire du mal, plus rien de pourrais la nuir maintenant qu'elle était avec la personne qu'elle aimait. Elle se sentait en parfaite sécurité.

_A thousand embraces_

_Un milier d'étreintes_

Les vacances d'Octobre commençaient le lendemain élèves préparaient leurs affaires et mettaient leurs valises de côtés, jusqu'à ce que le Poudlard Express arrive à la gare de Près-au-Lard. Harry passait les vacances chez Ron, ainsi que Padma, que Ron voulait présenter à ses parents. Et quant à Ginny, c'était l'occasion d'annoncer à sa famille qu'elle était enceinte. Luna emmenait Blaise chez elle, voulant elle aussi le présenter à son père. Neville et Cynthia allaient également passer leur vacances ensemble mais Neville semblait profondément mal alaise.

_Will cradle you_

_T'apaiseront_

Ce n'est pas que je veux pas mais... passer les vacances chez les Malefoy, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc...

De quoi tu as peur ? Demanda Cyrhia, irritée. Mon oncle et ma tente sont très sympas !

Oui... Mais la tente de Malefoy... Bellatrix, c'est pas une amie...

Ne t'inquiètes pas, Neville. Il ne se passera rien. Je veillerai sur toi.

Mais...

Neville, s'il te plait.

Elle le fixa dans les yeux et une fois de plus, il céda. Comment résister à ce regard ? Comment ?

Bon, d'accord... Mais si ça se passe mal, je repars aussitôt !

Oui, oui.

_Making all of your weary days seem far away_

_Et te feront oublier toutes tes peines_

L'amour nous fait faire des choses que l'on n'aurait jamais fait avant...

Narcissa Malefoy débarqua à Poudlard dans la journée. Elle avait été avertie de l'agression de Drago et s'était empressée d'arriver au château. Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'infirmerie, Hermione était encore là, près de lui et dès qu'elle vit la dame habillée de haute couture et coiffée impeccablement, elle s'excusa auprès de Drago et s'en alla pour les laisser seuls. Chaque fois qu'elle croisait Narcissa, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionnée par sa présence. Elle semblait froide et impassible et ça la rendait mal à l'aise. Elle était toujours bien maquillée, bien habillée bien coiffée... Narcissa était une femme qu'elle redoutait. En plus d'être une Malefoy, elle avait un caractère bien trempé. Elle était d'une élégance innégalable mais aussi d'une éloquence bien maîtrisée.

_They'll hold you forever_

_Ils t'embrasseront pour toujours_

Elle aimait son fils mais ne le montrait pas. L'éduquation de sa famille était faite ainsi. Elever ses enfants sans jamais leur donner trop d'affection. Ca lui manquait, parfois, de ne plus pouvoir prendre son fils dans ses bras.

Elle avança vers le lit de son fils qui la regardait, sans sourire, sans la craindre. Ce fut formel. Il inclina la tête en guise de bonjour et elle le lui rendit en un petit sourire en coin.

Comment te sens-tu, mon fils ? J'ai su par ton père ce qu'il s'est passé. Nous allons évidemment faire le nécessaire pour attraper celui ou celle qui t'a fait ça.

Ca va plutôt bien. Mme Pomfresh est très optimiste, répondit Drago. J'ai eut beaucoup de chance car le sortilège qui m'a touché n'est pas du tout maîtrisé.

Oui. Ton père et quelques membres du ministère vont annalyser la baguette de chaque élève afin de savoir qui a jeté le sort.

Très bien.

Ils se regardèrent de longues minutes. Drago savait ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de sa mère. Elle se demandait s'il fallait qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras ou non. Elle fit un sourire en coin et il sut qu'elle n'en ferait rien. Il était habitué à ça et le contact de sa mère ne lui manquait pas plus que ça. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise mère, loin de là, mais disons qu'il avait été « sevré » très tôt dans son enfance.

Je te rammène à la maison, dit-elle. Deux semaines. Cela te permettra de bien récupérer et de te changer les idées.

Bien. Je voudrais que quelqu'un m'accompagne.

Narcissa haussa les sourcils, étonnées par la demande de son fils et d'un signe de tête, elle l'encouragea à poursuivre.

Je voudrais que Hermione Granger passe les vacances avec moi.

Elle le fixa, indifférente.

Je te l'accorde.

Merci, répondit Drago, ravi. Je suis sûr que vous l'aimerez.

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle était dégoûtée de voir ce débordement de bonheur venant de son propre fils. Elle espéra de tout son coeur qu'il n'y avait aucun sentiments entre Drago et cette étrangère. Un jour, ça finira par le tuer. Comme ça l'avait tuer elle même... Elle inclina une nouvelle fois la tête et s'en alla de l'infirmerire, ses talons hauts raisonnant dans la pièce.

Il ne fut que quelques minutes pour que Hermione soit au courant de ses projets de vacances et quand Drago lui annonça la nouvelle, elle sembla paniquée.

QUOI ? Drago qu-est-ce que je dois faire ? Comment je dois être ? Comment je m'adresse à tes parents ? Tu ne trouves pas que c'est trop tôt ?

Non, je ne trouve pas. Ca me ferait très plaisir que tu viennes. Et puis, ma cousine vient de m'annoncer que Londubas séjourne aussi chez nous.

Neville ?

Oui.

Ce fut un soulagement, elle ne serait pas seule à affronter ses parents. Les Malefoy n'étaient pas des gens très faciles à aborder. Le fait que Neville serait présent atténuait sa panique. Ce n'était pas Lucius qu'elle redoutait, mais Narcissa... Drago sourit devant l'angoisse qu'Hermione affichait sur son visage et prit sa main dans la sienne. Il déposa un léger baiser sur le dos de sa main et elle lui sourit à son tour.

C'est d'accord, dit-elle.

Plus tard vers la soirée, les Malefoy, accompagnés de Neville et Hermione, quittèrent Poudlard pour se rendre au Manoir des Malefoy. Ils utilisèrent la cheminé de l'ancien bureau de Dumbledor pour arriver ensuite dans un grand hall à plafond haut. De grandes fenêtres étaient hornées de grands rideaux vert émeraude et Hermione était impressionnée par la grandeur et la beauté de la pièce. De grands tableaux étaient accrochés aux murs, représentant diverses oeuvres d'art de la culture des sorciers. Drago prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne et l'emmena dans un couloir face à la cheminé qui, à présent, faisait brûler un feu ordinaire, donnant une atmosphère chaleureuse. Ils montèrent de grands escaliers de marbre jusqu'au premier étage et devant eux s'étala un deuxième long et large couloir. Tout au bout, un deuxième escalier montait jusqu'au deuxième étage. Ils longèrent le couloir, toujours main dans la main, et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte que Drago entreprit d'ouvrir. C'était sa chambre et elle semblait aussi grande que la salle commune des Prefets-en-Chef.

La pièce centrale comportait une grand canapé et une table basse faisant face à deux portes fenêtres qui donnaient à un blacon. Deux portes, une à gauche qui donnait à une grande salle de bain avec une beignoire aussi grande qu'une piscine, et, à droite, donnant à un lit à badalquin aux draps de satins aux couleurs de Serpentard, une cheminée en face ronflait et diffusait une chaleur réconfortante. C'était tout simplement majestueux. La valise d'Hermione était déjà arrivée dans la pièce centrale, près de la porte d'entrée. Curieuse, elle ouvrit les portes fenêtres et fut époustouflée par la beauté du domaine. En face d'elle s'étendait un petit lac où elle pouvait voir des cygnes naviguer paisiblement. De gands arbres contournaient le lac et en son centre, il y avait un pont, hornés lui-même de roses rouges. Elle remarqua que beaucoup de rosiers étaient présents dans le parc du Manoir des Malefoy. En effet, c'était un parc très fleuris et il y avait des fleurs de toutes sortes mais la rose était dominante.

Alors que son regard se perdait dans le parc du Manoir, deux mains se posèrent fermement sur ses épaules et des lèvres, douces, se posèrent sur son cou. Des frissons parcoururent son corps de la tête au pied alors qu'il la serrait fortement contre lui, sentant son torse imposant et musclé contre son dos.

Tu aimes ? Demanda-t-il. Tu es chez toi.

Merci.

Neville resta sutpéfait. C'était si grand, si beau... Cynthia l'avait emmené dans une chambre qui devait être la sienne lorsqu'elle rendait visite à son oncle et à sa tente. Tout était grand. La pièce centrale qui ressemblait à un salon, la chambre dont le lit pouvait accueillir facilement trois personnes et la salle de bain dont la baignoire était une vraie piscine où on pouvait facilement se retrouver à dix à l'intérieur. C'était incroyable. Pourquoi ne pas faire les choses en grands lorsqu'on en a les moyens ?

Chaque détails étaient soignés au niveau de la décoration. Des bouquets de roses rouges étaient posés sur la table basse du salon, un immense tableau, en face du canapé, représentait une licorne argenté et son petit, couleur noir qu'il allaitait. Les licornes étaient au bord d'un lac qui reflètait la plaine lune à sa surface et des grands arbres les encerclaient. Le lieu représenté sur le tableau avait quelque chose de magique, de merveilleux et Neville songea qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de contempler cette oeuvre.

Et encore ce n'est pas très grand, dit Cynthia en haussant les épaules. La chambre de Drago fait deux fois la mienne.

Ah bon ? C'est fou...

Ce ne fut que plus tard, une fois tout le monde installé, qu'un petit elfe de maison vint frapper à leur porte afin de les prévenir que le repas serait prêt dans un quart d'heure. Drago expliqua à Hermione que pour le repas du soir il fallait s'habiller convenablement. Elle sortit donc de sa valise une longue robe rouge et les bijoux assortit. Cynthia dénicha un costume pour Neville qu'il enfila rapidement. Une fois prêts, ils sortirent des chambres et longèrent les grands couloirs. A nouveau, ils furent dans le grand hall, éclairé par la cheminé et par un immense lustre en or qui comportait, à lui tout seul, une centaine de bougie. Hermione restait bouché bée. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginer un jour mettre les pieds dans une telle propiriété.

Une gigantesque porte de bois était ouverte devant eux, un tapis rouge parsemé d'or, déroulé depuis le seuil de la porte, s'étendait jusqu'à une table qui pouvait occuper vingt places. Narcissa et Lucius étaient installés à chaque extrémité de la table et c'est naturellement que Drago et Cynthia gagnèrent leur place respective, eu mileu de la table l'un en face de l'autre. Maladroitement, Hermione et Neville les rejoignirent et s'assirent à côté de leur conjoint respectif. De grands chandeliers de cristal étaient posés sur la table ainsi qu'à son centre, une grande coupe d'or remplie de fruits savoureux. Hermione regarda les couverts et elle fut prise d'un élan de panique. Elle avait deux assièttes en porcelaine, l'une sur l'autre, et une dizaine de couverts en argent. Elle observa Neville en face d'elle et il senblait aussi épouvanté qu'elle. Elle avait également deux verres de cristal, un pour le vin et l'autre pour l'eau. Mais les couverts lui posaient un véritable problème. Un groupe de personnes entra et se mirent de part et d'autre de la table, chacun un istrument de musique. Ils étaient quatre, le premier avait un violon, le deuxième une contrebasse, le troisième un violoncelle et le quatrième un violon alto et sans attendre, ils jouèrent des morceaux de musique classique. Hermione et Neville s'échangèrent des regards affolés. Tout deux ne faisaient absolument pas partis de cette société et ils le sentaient bien. Drago et Cynthia étaient parfaitement à l'aise, ils regardaient les musiciens sans être impressionnés, c'était, pour eux, quelque chose de normal.

Soudain l'entrée du repas apparut sur la table. Sur la première assiète était apparue une salade composée, bien servie. Il y en avait juste comme il fallait pour Hermione, ni trop, ni pas assez, c'était parfait. Elle regarda Drago, il venait de prendre une toute petite fourchette tout à fait à gauche, la première. Elle fit de même ainsi que Neville qui observait lui aussi Cynthia.

Bonne appétit, dit Lucius d'une voix forte.

Bonne appétit, répondit tout le monde en choeur.

La salade était divine, pensa Hermione. Elle était assaisonnée comme il fallait. Elle remarqua que tout le monde prenait son temps et elle fit de même. Elle ne voudrais pas paraître mal pôlie.

Alors, ma nièce, comment se passe vos cours de piano ? Demanda Lucius à l'adresse de Cynthia.

Merveilleusement bien, mon oncle, répondit Cynthia. Je sais désormais utiliser mes deux mains.

Bien. Et toi, Drago ?

Cela fait un moment que je sais reproduir les plus grands classiques Moldus. Mozart et Beethoven, je les connais du bout des doigts.

Ainsi donc Drago faisait du piano ? Hermione était surprise.

Oui, je dois admettre que les Moldus sont très doués en musique classique, déclara Narcissa. Et vous, miss Granger. Jouez-vous d'un instrument de musique ?

Non, répondit Hermione, gênée. Je n'ai pas eu cette chance.

Oh, comme c'est dommage. Nous disposons d'un piano à queue, si vous souhaitez en jouer faites en part à Drago, je suis sûre qu'il serait plus que ravi de vous apprendre.

Bien sûr, répondit Drago en souriant à Hermione.

Merci, répondit celle-ci.

Et vous Mr Londubas ? Notre nièce nous a fait part que vous vous intéressez aux plantes, particulièrement les plantes magiques rares ?

En effet, affirma Neville, gêné à son tour.

Bien, notre parc regorge de plantes, si vous voulez y jeter un coup d'oeil.

Merci beaucoup.

Le reste du repas se déroula tranquilement. Lucius et Narcissa s'était beaucoup intéressés à Hermione et Neville et avaient réussis à les rendre un peu plus à l'aise. Les conversations étaient rythmés par les musiciens qui jouaient des morceaux guillerets autour de la table. C'était une ambiance qu'Hermione n'avait jusqu'alors jamais connue. Elle ne savait pas si c'était dû à la musique ou au vin que Lucius faisait remplir, une fois vide, dans son verre. En tout cas, ce vin était un vrai délice et Neville semblait l'apprécier autant qu'elle. Ses joues étaient devenues d'un rose vif ainsi que le bout de son nez. Lorsqu'ils croisèrent le regard de l'autre, pour une raison inconnue, ils pouffèrent de rire. Il fallait être clair... Hermione n'était pas habituée à boire autant de vin en peu de temps et surtout, elle n'avait jamais tenue l'alcool... Il semblait que Neville était comme elle.

Plus le repas tardait, plus Hermione avait du mal à suivre la conversation et avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre ce que les autres convives disaient. Ils passaient d'un sujet à un autre, sans rien dire, et ça semblait normal. Cynthia parlait de ses ambitions et tout d'un coup, tout le monde parlait du ministère, laissant tomber les ambitions de Cynthia. Même Cynthia parlait du minsitère. C'était dingue.

Les assiètes et les couverts commençèrent à disparaître et Hermione ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle ne savait plus si elle devait avoir l'air surpris ou éclater de rire. Mais le temps qu'elle y réfléchisse, une grande coupe de glasse venait de se poser sous ses yeux. Tous les couverts avaient disparut sauf une petite cuillère en argent sur sa droite. Et tous, d'un même mauvement, dégustèrent leur glasse.

Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard, lorsque la grande table fut complètement débarassée, qu'ils purent regagner leur chambre. Les musiciens avaient cessé de jouer et avait quitté la pièce. D'un pas vacillant, Hermione suivit Drago qui l'emmena dans la chambre où les affaires de Hermione avait été pliés et rangés. Elle s'allongea dans l'immense lit, sur les draps de satin et supira de contentement tandis que Drago se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Elle avait bien mangé et bien bu. Elle eut envi de rire en se rappelant de la tête de Neville paniqué à la vue de tous les couverts en argent qu'ils avaient du utiliser durant le repas.

Elle songea que pour une première soiré, cela c'était plutôt bien passé. Les parents de Drago n'étaient pas si terrible qu'on le prétendait. Elle était soulgée, ils ne faisaient pas partis de la même classe sociale mais ils avaient communiqués ensemble, ils avaient mangé à la même table et avait discuté comme s'ils étaient du même monde. Oui, c'était une première soiré très positive. Elle espéra que les prochains jours se passent exactement de la même façon, voir mieux si c'était possible...

Elle enleva sa robe rouge qui la serrait après un rapas copieux et s'allongea, en sous vêtements, de tout son long sur le lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sentie quelque chose glisser le long de ses jambes et quand elle se redressa, elle vit une rose qui trainait à ses chevilles. Drago venait de rentrer silencieusement dans la chambre, sortant de la salle de bain. Il sentait bon, un parfum très masculin qu'elle connaissait bien. Ses cheveux blonds étaient encore humides et en bataille, tombant devant les yeux. Il était beau... un Dieu.

Elle prit la rose entre ses doigts et l'ammena machinalement à son nez pour en inhaler le parfum. Il s'allongea près d'elle et la regarda. Il y avait entre eux une sorte de timidité. Ce serait leur première nuit en tant que couple et tout était différent...Il l'embrassa timidement, un baiser léger et tendre qu'elle lui rendit. Elle savait qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi doux et affectueux avec toutes les autres filles qu'il avait eut dans sa vie. Elle était la seule. Elle savait aussi qu'elle était la première qu'il présentait à sa famille, la première qu'il invitait au Manoir. La première à laquelle il dit « je t'aime ».

Les jours passèrent bizarement. Hermione se rendait compte que Narcissa n'aimait pas sa compagnie... Elle se trompait peut-être, mais c'était une impression qu'elle ne pouvait plus ignorer. Narcissa évitait Hermione et Hermione évitait Narcissa... Elle se disait bonjour par politesse mais rien de plus. Si Narcissa adressait la parole à Hermione, c'était uniquement pour lui demander d'effectuer des taches ménagères, qu'elle faisait sans discuter. Il n'y avait aucune conversation et Drago ne remarquait rien. Hermione ne voulait pas non plus lui en parler... c'était tout de même sa mère. Mais ce qui la choquait le plus, était qu'elle ne demandait rien à Neville... Elle était la seule à avoir droit au ménage...

_Cause a thousand words_

_Car un miller de mots_

Elle se sentait désormais très seule. Tout le monde était occupé à s'amuser alors qu'elle, elle réalisait les souhaits de Narcissa. Elle passait ses journées, à présent, à essayer de lui faire plaisir, de faire correctement les choses, mais elle avait cette impression que ça n'allait jamais, que ce n'était pas assez bien. Elle en discuta avec Neville et celui-ci lui fit part qu'il avait l'impression que Narcissa ne l'aimait pas trop. Ce fut un choc. Pourquoi Narcissa avait changé d'avis aussi vite ? Elle faisait tout pour lui faire plaisir, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Elle se donnait du mal pour rien. Elle ne comprenait pas...

_Have never been spoken_

_Qui n'ont jamais été prononcé_

Plus les jours passaient, plus Hermione se demandait si Narcissa ne faisait pas exprès d'accaparer son fils pour qu'elle puisse passer le moins de temps possible avec lui. Lorsqu'elle finissait ses tâches ménagèrent, Hermione avait prit pour habitude de le rejoindre dans le parc et passer le reste de la journée avec lui. A présent, juste avant qu'elle finisse ses tâches ménagèrent, Narcissa emmenait Drago, Cynthia et Neville en ville, la laissant seule. Mais ce fut de trop. Elle finit par craquer...

_They'll fly to you_

_Ils voleront vers toi_

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il y avait autant d'acharnement sur elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien put faire pour que Narcissa lui fasse payer ainsi ? Elle se sentait complètement impuissante face à elle... elle savait que si elle disait quelque chose, on ne lui donnerait pas raison. Puis elle ne se le permettrait pas, elle n'était pas chez elle. Elle se souvint alors de leur première soiré. Narcissa lui avait parut comme une femme douce et qui s'intéressait aux autres, pourquoi un tel changement de comportement ? Et surtout, pourquoi qu'avec elle ? L'ambiance était devenue tendue. Hermione osait à peine sortir de la chambre. Mais il le fallait, sinon elle craignait encore plus que Narcissa la critique de rester dans la chambre. C'était devenu insupportable. Chaque fois qu'elle faisait quelque chose, elle avait peur d'être jugé et elle le savait, qu'elle était jugée sur tout...

_They'll carry you home and back into my arms_

_Ils te ramèneront dans mes bras_

Quand je vous ai vu la première fois, vous aviez l'air de quelqu'un de très joyeux, enjoué. Vous me donniez l'impression d'être contente d'être ici. J'apréciez énormément. Aujourd'hui, je suis extrèmement déçue. Je suis déçue par votre personne, ce que vous êtes. Je ne vous pensez pas comme ça...

_Suspending on silver wings_

_Suspendu par des ailes d'argent_

Les paroles de Narcissa furent comme une blessure. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui disait ça. Comment pouvait-elle être déçue ? Elle n'avait pas changé, elle était restée elle-même. C'était Narcissa qui avait changé de comportement et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Comment devait-elle le prendre ? Que devait-elle faire ? Elle se sentait horriblement mal, à présent... Autant d'acharnement pour une raison qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle craqua à nouveau mais garda tout pour elle. Elle n'en parlera pas à Drago. C'était sa mère et elle ne voulait pas créer plus d'histoire...

_And a thousand words_

_Et un millier de mots_

C'était tout simplement injuste qu'elle soit la seule à s'en prendre plein la figure. Ils étaient six dans le Manoir et il n'y avait qu'elle à qui on faisait des reproches. Des reproches non justifiés. Cela devenait de plus en plus dur de se lever le matin en sachant d'avance que ça allait être une salle journée. Dès qu'elle le pouvait, Hermione s'enfermait dans la chambre, por souffler un peu. C'était le seul endroit où elle était sûre de ne pas croiser Narcissa. Personne ne sembalit remarquer à quel point elle était mal. Elle essayait de ne pas trop le montrer mais lors des repas, elle avait qu'une hâte, finir de manger et s'enfermer dans la chambre pour ne pas être confronter à Narcissa. Devant tout le monde, elle faisait semblant d'apprécier Hermione, mais lorsqu'elles étaient toutes les deux seules dans la même pièce, elle lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'elle n'était qu'une étrangère.

_Call out through the ages_

_Raisonne à travers les ages_

Hermione, je n'en peux plus. Je vous ai fait part de ce que je ressentais à votre égard et je vois que vous ne faites aucun effort. Comment puis-je vous le faire comprendre ?

_They'll cradle you_

_Ils t'apaiseront_

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Elle fila dans la chambre en vitesse, prit sa valise qu'elle remplit de ses affaires personnelles. Elle ne pouvait plus rester une minute de plus... C'était trop dure, trop insupportable... Elle ressentait une colère intense et elle était prête à faire exploser le Manoir. Elle ne pouvait plus, c'était trop... Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre, tenant sa valise, Drago entra et s'arrêta net.

_Turning all of the lonely years to lonely days_

_Et de tes années de solitude ne restera qu'un lointain souvenir_

Hermione...?

_They'll Hold you forever_

_Ils t'embrasseront pour toujours_

**FIN**

**Voilà, la semaine prochaine le chapitre 10 ! Et comme je suis gentille, je vais vous donner le titre : Chapitre 10 : Vous-savez-qui. **

**Dans ce chapitre, il fera référence au titre de l'histoire L'alpha mais vous ne saurez pas pourquoi ! Hé non, c'est trop simple sinon ! Voilà, à la semaine prochaine et reviews please !**


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour a tous.

Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je ne donne pas de nouvelle et surtout pourquoi je ne mets pas la suite de l'histoire…

J'ai du partir loin de chez moi d'urgence pour voir ma famille car il y a des choses à régler. Je n'en dirais pas plus mais je n'ai certainement pas abandonner ma fic ! je n'ai pas facilement accès à internet et je ne suis pas partie voir ma famille pour aller sur internet.

J'espère que vous comprenez. Je retourne chez moi début décembre et je mettrai la suite à ce moment là. Voilà .

Encore désolée mais je le redis, cette fic n'est pas abandonnée !

Bonne journée à tout le monde !


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui c'est un chapitre un peu spécial. Toutes mes archives sont sur mon ordi et je ne suis pas encore rentrée chez moi alors ce chapitre ne suivra pas le 9. C'est un peu un Hors-série. De toute façon, le contenu de ce chapitre vous l'aurez trouvé dans un ou deux chapitres plus tard. Il ne sera pas très long mais c'est en attendant de vous mettre la suite. Bonne lecture !

_**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles me font très plaisir. Je vous répondrai à la suite du chapitre 9. **_

_**Chapitre 10 : Le demi-frère.**_

Ma mission était de trouver notre Alpha et de découvrir le secret de Voldemort…J'ai trouvé l'Alpha. Il ne me reste plus qu'à l'approcher et le mordre. Elle ? Elle ne sait rien. Mais je l'ai mise en position de devenir mon ennemie. Ainsi est revenu le temps où loups et vampires se livreraient bataille…

Depuis des siècles, la famille Malefoy possède un étrange pouvoir, ou malédiction selon les opinions. Ils étaient des loups. Pas un Loup-garou, mi-Homme, mi-Loup. Un Loup à part entière, impossible de savoir qu'ils avaient une conscience humaine. Et ce pouvoir, il se transmettait de père en fils, aussi naturellement qu'un trait de caractère. Voilà ce qu'était Lucius et Drago Malefoy, ainsi que Cynthia. La mère de celle-ci, sœur de Lucius, était elle aussi une louve.

Depuis des siècles, loups et vampires se haissaient. Les vampires traquaient les humains, les loups traquaient les vampires. C'était dans leur nature. Mais sous leur forme humaine, impossible de flairer un vampire ou un loup. Il fallait juste avoir… des instincts.

Un soir, tard, alors que la lune ronde et argentée se dressait dans le ciel, Hermione s'étira longuement dans son grand lit. A côté d'elle s'étalait le corps endormi de Nelson. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda ce qu'il faisait là, habituée de voir le visage de Drago. Mais elle se souvint. Elle venait de décider de mettre un terme à cette relation alors qu'il était parti en Transylvanie et s'était réfugiée dans les bras de Nelson, bien que ses souvenirs étaient flous… comme si elle avait bue comme un trou.

Ils avaient sûrement du coucher ensemble mais elle ne se rappelait plus très bien comment ils en étaient arrivés là… En fait, elle ne se souvint pas lui avoir fait comprendre ce genre d'intention. Elle se leva du lit, sans bruit, essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Tout s'était passé trop vite et elle regrettait déjà ce qu'il y avait eut entre eux. Elle ne voulait plus de Drago mais finalement elle voulait prendre son temps avec les hommes.

Elle arriva dans la salle de bain et commença à tourner les robinets d'une immense baignoire afin de la remplir. Lorsqu'elle se regarda dans le miroir, elle sursauta, son cœur faisant de grands bonds dans sa poitrine. Nelson était derrière elle, la fixant à travers le miroire, torse nu. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Il lui sourit mais elle ne lui rendit pas son sourire, comme choquée.

Quelque chose me dit que tu regrettes déjà ce que nous venons de faire cette nuit, dit-il d'un ton enjôleur.

Eh bien… c'est que… c'est peut-être un peu trop rapide… bredouilla-t-elle.

Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle se sentait angoissée. Comme s'il allait se passer quelque chose de grave.

Alors… on devrait éviter de trop se voir, continua-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux et elle eut soudain l'impression qu'ils avaient changés de couleur. Elle se sentit hypnotisée, séduite… Son angoisse s'envola.

On va continuer… murmura-t-il en la fixant intensément. Aussi longtemps que je le souhaite.

Aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites… répéta Hermione, sans le quitter des yeux.

Très bien, bonne idée ! s'exclama-t-il, ravi. On se voit demain soir, ma belle ?

Oui.

Elle l'embrassa langoureusement et il quitta la salle de bain alors qu'elle entrait dans l'eau chaude de la baignoire, inconsciente de se qu'il venait de se passer.

Et si on lui laissait l'embarras du choix ? Murmura Nelson, savourant une victoire bientôt à lui.

_Drago le lâcha, recula et le ragarda, comme anéanti. Non seulement Nelson venait de comprendre qu'il aimait Hermione et ensuite il venait lui-même de comprendre que Nelson faisait ça uniquement pour avoir Hermione à lui tout seul et le rendre jaloux. Il redoutait plus que tout qu'Hermione choisisse Nelson... Mais d'un autre côté, il ne savait pas s'il était capable de pardonner Hermione. Il était dans un cruel dilemme. Laisser la fille qu'il aime dans les bras d'un autre où lui pardonner de l'avoir jeter sans raison et de l'avoir en quelque sorte « trahi » ?_

_Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, elle ne l'avait pas vraiment trahi. Elle n'est pas au courrant qu'il a des sentiments pour elle. Il se sentait trahi à cause de sa jalousie... mais elle l'avait quand même jeter pour sûrement se retrouver avec Nelson. C'était donc perdu d'avance..._

_Fais comme tu veux..., murmura Drago, complètement anéanti. Mais tu ne la connaîtras jamais comme je l'ai connu._

_Abattu et vaincu, Drago tourna les talons et s'en alla. Il sortit de la salle commune laissant Nelson et Blaise. Ce dernier était dans un état de choc et de colère._

_Quelques instants plus tard, Blaise rattrapait Drago qui longeait le couloir. Il mit une main sur son épaule, l'incitant à s'arrêter net._

_Tu l'as sentit ? demanda Blaise, inquiet._

_Oui, répondit-il, sérieux. Et il ne doit pas être le seul. Ils ne sont jamais seuls…_

_Que devons-nous faire ?_

_Rien à Poudlard. Mais il faudra le tuer, c'est dans notre nature._

_Oui, dit Blaise en caressant la cicatrice, une morsure, qu'il avait sur le bras._

Un soir, Drago sortit dans la forêt interdite, Blaise et Cynthia discutant devant lui. C'était dans leur nature de chasser, ils en avaient besoin, mais n'attaquaient jamais les humains. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans la forêt, il perdait de vu ses deux compagnons, mais il s'en fichait. Soudain, il s'arrêta net. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il fit face à Nelson, mais il ne sursauta pas, il s'y était attendu.

Les vampires sont de sortis, lança Drago en le fixant dans les yeux.

Il semblerait que les loups aussi, répliqua Nelson en souriant.

Ils se fixèrent plusieurs secondes puis Nelson finit par tourner autour de Drago, sans jamais le lâcher des yeux.

Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ? demanda Nelson.

Tu as essayé de m'hypnotiser, répondit simplement Drago. Et moi ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ?

Je n'ai pas réussi à t'hypnotiser.

Si nous n'étions pas à Poudlard, tu sais que je te tuerais.

Oui, mais tu ne peux pas, hélas, répondit Nelson, parfaitement décontracté. Même si nous étions ailleurs.

Et pourquoi ?

Nelson se mit à sourire et Drago sentit qu'il allait regretter d'avoir poser la question.

- Parce que nous sommes demi-frère.

_**Fin**__. Voilà désolée c'est très court en effet mais c'est en attendant que vous aillez la suite. Vous pouvez cogiter la dessus lol. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à tous. Voilà la suite du chapitre 9. J'espère que ça vous plaira car il y a plein de nouvelle chose dans ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas les reviews !**

_Sœur Phil__ : Oui c'est Nelson. Surprise ? Lol tant mieux, c'est ce que je voulais. Mais on aurait pu s'en douté, il avait une certaine rivalité avec Drago, pas vraiment justifiée. Bonne lecture et une ptite review please !_

_CaroYuuki :_ _Dans ce chapitre tu sauras si Nelson est du côté de Narcissa ou de Lucius. Oui c'est vrai c'était très court mais bon, ce lui là est plus long et j'espère que ça te plaira ! Quant a « the vampire diaries » c'est une bonne série que j'aime bien, et en effet il y a le pouvoir d'hypnose mais ils se sont eux même inspiré du comte Dracula qui avait lui aussi ce pouvoir ( ça dépend des romans, mais dans l'un d'entre eux, il y a l'hypnose). Sinon je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas. Bonne lecture et reviews !^^_

_Mamamonamie :__ Voilà le chapitre et Bonne lecture ! j'espère que ça te plaira ! Et Reviews à la fin^^_

_Sarah S :__ Eh bien ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma fic et ma façon d'écrire. C'est très encourageant pour moi ! Donc voilà la suite et très bonne lecture en espérant que ça te plaira toujours autant. Et Reviews ^^ !_

_Miss 95 :_ _Alors là tu vas voir, je pense que tu vas être étonnée ! Je t'avais dit que j'avais concocté une histoire tirée par les cheveux lol, eh bien ça commence à partir de ce chapitre ! Quant à l'éventuelle confrontation avec Hermione et Narcissa, tu risques d'être surprise une nouvelle fois. Enfin, tu verras, ce chapitre est rempli de surprise lol ! Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu quelques soucis ces derniers temps. Mais me voilà avec la suite et j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture et ptite reviews ensuite ^^_

_**Chapitre 11 : Vous-savez-qui.**_

_Ma mission était de trouver notre Alpha et le secret de Voldemort. J'ai trouvé l'alpha. Il ne me reste plus qu'à l'approcher et le mordre._

_Elle ? Elle ne sait rien. Mais je l'ai mise en position de devenir mon ennemie._

_Mon but ? Le détruire…Mais je ne peux le faire seul…_

Drago serra les dents, les poings et essaya de calmer sa fureur alors qu'il avançait le long d'un couloir plongé dans l'obscurité. Elle allait le payer cher…Très cher… A l'heure qu'il est, Hermione partait du manoir avec Neville. Il avait vu clair dans le jeu de sa mère et n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de la laisser partir. Sinon, elle mourra…

Il avait du mal à contenir sa colère et les battements de son cœur accéléraient à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Il fallait qu'il garde le contrôle… mais après une telle trahison, cela semblait insurmontable. Cela faisait deux fois que Narcissa Malefoy trahissait Drago. Il lui avait pardonné la première fois (bien qu'il n'avait jamais aborder le sujet avec elle, elle ne savait pas qu'il était au courant de tout) mais la deuxième risquait de coûter la vie de Hermione et ça, il ne le pardonnera pas.

Narcissa était assise dans un grand fauteuil de velours vert près d'une immense cheminée, une verre de vin à la main. Il fit face à elle, contrôlant chaque membre de son corps en une extrême concentration, pour ne pas la frapper. A ce regard, elle comprit qu'il n'était pas venu parler de la pluie et du beau temps, il put voir qu'elle se sentait angoissée mais faisait tout pour montrer le contraire.

- Vous vous souvenez lorsque j'étais petit vous aviez cette manie de traiter mon père de monstre. Et je me demandais pourquoi vous ne m'avez jamais traiter de monstre, à moi.

- Tu.. es mon fils.

- Oui, c'est ce que je me suis dit. Mais après je me suis demandé pourquoi une mère qui aime autant son fils lui fait autant de mystère sur son passé, ce qu'elle a fait.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Je suis au courant de tout, Narcissa. Pourquoi tu as un fils vampire ? Nelson Lewis. Est-ce vraiment mon père le monstre ?

- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! je ne savais pas ! Il m'a hypnotisé et je ne me rendais pas compte… Puis je suis tombée enceinte… J'ai eu peur… je suis partie retrouver ton père mais je ne lui ai jamais rien dit. Et je t'en supplie, ne lui dis rien !

- Et pourquoi pas ? Pour une mère qui aime autant son fils, vous n'avez pas hésité à contacter Vous-Savez-Qui pour lui annoncer la nouvelle ! Miss Granger et Londubas, des amis proches de Potter.

Narcissa se mit à éclater en sanglot, lâchant le verre de vin qu'elle tenait qui se fracassa sur le carrelage noir.

Hermione et Neville, leur valise à la main, traversèrent le parc des Malefoy, déjà plongé dans l'obscurité. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot depuis plusieurs minutes, concentrés à ne faire aucun bruit le temps qu'ils sortent du manoir des Malefoy. Neville poussa la grande grille où de l'autre côté s'étendait une grande rue paisible dont chaque porche de maison était éclairé par un réverbère. Un vent glacial se tournait contre eux, les obligeant à boutonner leur manteaux. Il n'y avait pas un chat, rien. La rue demeurait froide et silencieuse.

Soudain, Neville s'arrêta net, obligeant Hermione à se retourner et l'interroger du regard. La demeure des Malefoy n'était plus tout à fait visible, à présent. On ne voyait plus que la minuscule grille argentée qui fermait les lieux.

- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ? demanda Neville.

- De quoi tu parles ?

Neville remarqua qu'Hermione ne semblait pas heureuse. Ils n'avaient pas parlés depuis l'instant où Drago et Cynthia leur avaient annoncés qu'ils devaient partir au plus vite. Il n'avait alors pas fait attention à elle jusqu'à maintenant. De là où il était, il crut percevoir une larme couler le long de sa joue.

- Eh bien… On nous met brutalement à la porte, tu ne trouves pas que ça cache quelque chose ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Regarde le temps qu'il fait ! Il y a une heure il faisait plus chaud que ça ! Et puis tu as vu Drago ? Il avait cette lueur dans le regard qui fait froid dans le dos. Quand il a dit qu'il allait voir sa mère, j'ai cru que…

- Qu'il allait la tuer ?

- Ouais…

- Il ne fera jamais une chose pareille.

Mais bizarrement, elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre de ce qu'elle disait. Le Drago qu'elle connaissait ne ferait pas une telle chose, mais celui qu'elle venait de voir ce soir lui faisait peur.

- Hermione, il y a quelque chose qui cloche…

- Je sais mais on ne doit pas rester.

Elle tourna les talons et commença à avancer mais quelques secondes plus tard, se fut elle qui s'arrêta net. Neville la vit sortir sa baguette de sa poche et il l'imita, la rejoignant pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Quelques mètres devant eux se dressaient Lord Voldemort, une cape noire de voyage enveloppant son corps blanc. Il était différent… Ses yeux reflétaient une certaine lueur qu'Hermione n'avait encore jamais vue. Comme s'ils avaient changé de couleur. Son visage était beaucoup plus pâle que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu et un sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres. D'un coup, il disparut.

Hermione fut prise d'une terrible angoisse. Elle regarda partout autour d'elle mais impossible de le retrouver. Le souffle de Neville s'était accéléré, montrant que lui aussi paniquait. Un jet de lumière frappa Neville qui s'effondra sur le sol, pris de terribles convulsions et hurlant de douleur. Elle se retourna. Il était apparut derrière eux et ils souriaient davantage. La baguette toujours pointée sur Neville, il avança en leur direction sans les quitter des yeux. La main tremblante, Hermione leva sa baguette mais un autre jet de lumière, venant d'une autre direction vint la désarmer. Elle tourna vivement la tête pour voir de qui venait le sort et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Il était grand et la peau pâle. Il avait des yeux très clairs et des cheveux noirs lui tombant devant les yeux. Il semblait avoir une trentaine d'année et si Hermione l'avait vu en d'autre circonstance, elle l'aurait trouvé très séduisant. L'homme leva à nouveau sa baguette magique et au moment où il allait prononcer une formule magique, une immense bête surgit de nulle part, grognant et gueulant. Une deuxième, puis une troisième bête surgirent devant Neville et Hermione et elle mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre qu'il s'agissait de trois énormes loups. Le premier était d'un noir de jais, et les deux autres étaient gris. Hermione n'osa plus bouger. Elle retint sa respiration. L'homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas semblait déstabilisé par la présence des loups et lui non plus n'osait plus faire un geste. Le visage de celui-ci s'était assombri et Hermione jura que ses yeux se mettaient à briller d'une étrange lueur. Elle regarda Voldemort mais il avait disparut.

Un des deux loups gris plongea en avant et plaqua l'homme au sol. Tout le reste se passa en quelques secondes et Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Malgré le grandeur et le poids du loup, l'homme avait réussit à le projeter en arrière de ses propres mains, sans utiliser sa baguette. Le loup s'écrasa au sol mais à peine s'était-il redressé qu'il retournait à la charge tandis que l'homme tentait de fuir. Sous le poids du loup, l'homme bascula en avant mais une nouvelle fois, l'homme le repoussa sans difficulté et sans baguette. Une seconde plus tard, il avait disparut… Les trois loups restèrent quelques secondes immobiles puis se mirent à courir à une vitesse extraordinaire en direction du manoir des Malefoy. Neville se redressa tant bien que mal, encore un peu secoué de convulsions, le souffle court et le visage pâle, lui aussi stupéfait parce qu'il venait de voir.

- C'était quoi ? s'exclama Hermione, à la fois paniquée et soulagée. Je…ne comprends rien.

- C'était trois loups ? Bon sang Hermione tu te rends compte ? Tu as vu à quel point ils étaient gros ? Et cet homme… il semble avoir d'énorme pouvoir… Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici au plus vite.

Hermione acquiesça. Ils prirent leur valise en main et se mirent à courir en direction du centre ville.

Narcissa se servit un autre verre de vin tandis que la culpabilité prenait le dessus sur elle. Elle but son verre de vin d'un trait puis s'en servit un autre. Elle enchaîna trois verre de vin ainsi. Elle entendait au loin, dans le manoir, la voix de Voldemort, en colère, qui menaçait le reste des mangemorts de trouver une solution à un problème qui semblait particulièrement le mettre dans une situation critique, d'après ce qu'elle avait comprit. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, plus un seul bruit. Il avait quitté les lieux.

Elle était toujours assise sur le même fauteuil, devant la même cheminée, depuis que Drago était venu lui parler. Elle ne faisait que ressasser le passé, prise d'une profonde colère et de culpabilité. Les erreurs de jeunesses nous poursuit toute notre vie et on ne peut rien y changer… D'un geste brusque, elle jeta son verre où il restait un fond de vin dans la cheminée où le feu gronda et crépita. A peine avait-elle cligné des yeux que quelqu'un se tenait sur le côté de la cheminée, la fixant de ses yeux incertains. Elle sursauta et se leva d'un bond, le vin lui montant à la tête, elle mit quelques secondes à retrouver son équilibre.

Il s'agissait d'un jeune garçon, certainement du même age de Drago. Il lui sourit et prit, à son tour, un verre de vin.

- Bonsoir, Narcissa.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Il sourit davantage et bu cul-sec le verre de vin avant de le jeter au feu.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à un accueil chaleureux, à vrai dire. Je suis Nelson Lewis. Le fils de Alceo Lewis.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? s'exclama Narcissa, paniquée.

Son cœur se mit à battre fortement dans sa poitrine et une terrible panique la submergea. Elle éclata alors en sanglot, se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil. Elle savait que son heure était arrivée. Elle s'y était préparée depuis de nombreuses années. Les yeux embués de larmes, elle regarda Nelson, dont les yeux avaient changés de couleur. Ils s'étaient assombris, presque noirs mais ils brillaient d'une étrange lueur. Lorsqu'il sourit, Narcissa vit deux crocs pousser et une seconde plus tard, en un battement de cil, il était penché sur elle, ses crocs s'enfonçant dans son cou. Un filet de sang coula le long du cou de Narcissa tandis que celle-ci hurlait de terreur. Mais il était trop tard, elle le savait. Le temps qu'on le rejoigne, il l'aura tué et aura disparut. Les vampires étaient rapides et silencieux. Elle le savait bien…

Après avoir goûté à son sang, il se redressa et la regarda. Elle était faible mais elle parvenait encore à se redresser de son siège. Il lui sourit, les dents dégoulinantes de sang.

- Désolée, ma chère mère, mais je dois vous tuer.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, il lui brisa la nuque en un mouvement, en une fraction de seconde. Tandis que des pas précipités allaient dans sa direction, il se volatilisa sans laisser de trace derrière lui. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Drago s'arrêta net face à sa mère, affalée sur le canapé, la tête tombante sur son épaule, et du sang coulant de son cou. Cynthia et Lucius entrèrent à leur tour et poussèrent un cris étouffé d'horreur. Drago ressentit en lui une telle colère que son corps commençait à trembler. La main de Cynthia se posa sur son épaule et l'obligea à se tourner vers elle.

- Drago, contrôle toi. Ne cèdes pas.

Les yeux de Drago s'assombrirent tout en brillant de cette lueur qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle savait la douleur qu'il ressentait, d'avoir perdu à jamais sa mère et cette colère incontrôlable qui l'empêchait de résister.

- Ne cèdes pas, répéta Cynthia, le tenant fermement par les épaules.

Lucius était prêt de Narcissa, pleurant silencieusement sa femme morte et vide, sans faire attention à se qu'il se passait autour de lui. Lorsque Drago ouvrit la bouche, ses incisives commençaient à pousser. Il repoussa violemment Cynthia qui vola et percuta le mur opposé et ils'élança à travers la fenêtre, son corps se métamorphosant à une vitesse hallucinante.

Hermione et Neville arrivèrent au Chaudron Baveur après avoir prit le Magicaubus. Ils prirent une chambre dans laquelle ils posèrent leur valise et s'installèrent dans les deux touts petits lits, l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé depuis qu'ils étaient tombés sur Voldemort, tous les deux en état de choc. Mais Neville était convaincu qu'ils avaient été témoin d'un changement majeur dans le monde des moldus et des sorciers. Il était aussi convaincu de l'innocence de Cynthia.

- Elle n'aurait jamais fait ça, dit Neville, comme pour se convaincre lui-même. Jamais elle ne m'aurait invité pour me livrer à Voldemort. Elle n'est pas comme ça.

- Moi aussi, je pensais que Drago n'était pas comme ça. Mais il m'a invité aussi. Et puisque c'est un mangemort, il était parfaitement au courant que Voldemort viendrait. Neville, c'était leur plan. Nous séduire et nous livrer à Voldemort.

- Non ! s'exclama Neville. Arrête de dire ça. Ils n'étaient pas au courant, ni Malefoy, ni Cynthia. Sinon, pourquoi nous avoir dit de nous enfuir ?

- La mauvaise conscience. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui va les racheter !

Neville sentit à quel point Hermione était en colère et blessée. Elle venait de perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait. Peut-être qu'elle avait raison. Peut-être que Drago et Cynthia les avaient vraiment trahis. Ils les avaient peut-être séduis dans le seul but de les attirer dans ce terrible piège. Ou alors tout ça n'était qu'une affreuse coïncidence ? Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues d'Hermione et Neville se leva et alla la rejoindre. Il la prit étroitement dans ses bras et la serra fortement contre lui. Hermione avait toujours été là pour prendre sa défense ou le réconforter depuis leur première année à Poudlard. Aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle était plus vulnérable que jamais, c'était à son tour de prendre soin d'elle. Elle avait le cœur brisé et c'était à lui de l'apaiser.

- Je pensais qu'il m'aimait, Neville. Mais ce n'était qu'un jeu pour lui…

- Je suis désolé.

Elle n'avait pas de mot assez fort pour dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle pleurait, oui, mais petit à petit, l'amour qu'elle avait pour Drago se transformait en haine. Elle le savait, la seule façon de guérir était de le haïr.

Neville, lui, n'était ni en colère, ni triste, ni quoi que ce soit. Il était simplement persuadé que Cynthia et Malefoy leur avait offert une chance de s'en sortir. Donc cela voulait dire que Malefoy avait bel et bien des sentiments pour Hermione et Cynthia en avait également pour lui.

Neville et Hermione s'endormirent tard et Nelson avait attendu tranquillement qu'ils furent gagnés par le sommeil. La petite chambre était plongée dans le noir mais ses yeux s'adaptèrent rapidement à l'obscurité et il finit par voir nettement les détails de la chambre. Il s'avança doucement vers le lit d'Hermione qui dormait profondément, respirant lentement. Il effleura son visage du bout des doigts et se pencha vers elle. Ses lèvres touchèrent celle d'Hermione et il lui déposa un délicat baiser. Elle ne s'était pas réveillée. Elle était devenue une véritable obsession pour lui. Lentement mais sûrement, il avait développé des sentiments envers elle mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à lui. Elle ne voyait que son demi-frère, Drago Malefoy.

Il sentit les battements de cœurs d'Hermione accélérer, elle allait se réveiller. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, il avait déjà disparut…

Après avoir enterré le corps de Narcissa près du lac, Lucius se tourna vers Cynthia qui ne broncha pas, toujours en état de choc.

- Envoi un message à tes parents. Dis-leur de vite venir au manoir, que nous avons un problème à régler.

Cynthia acquiesça et s'en alla à l'intérieur du manoir. Drago était revenu et il était en larme. Il venait de perdre sa mère et à la fois, il le savait, Hermione. Cynthia le prit doucement dans ses bras, il se laissa faire et ferma à son tour son étreinte sur elle. Il savait qu'il pourrait se venger mais il faudra de la patience, beaucoup de patience. Il vengera sa mère et il prouvera à Hermione qu'il était dans le bon camp, celui contre Voldemort. Tout ira mieux lorsque Ilargia et Licao les rejoindraient. Ilargia et Licao étaient bien plus puissants que lui et son père réunis…

Le lendemain matin, on sonna à la grande porte du manoir des Malefoy. Quand Lucius ouvrit, Drago éprouva un soulagement et un désir de vengeance. Ilargia et Licao Miller entrèrent dans le grand hall, l'air grave. Cynthia ne se jeta pas dans les bras de ses parents, elle inclina juste la tête en un geste respectueux. Ilargia était une très belle femme, sœur de Lucius, elle avait elle aussi les cheveux blonds platine et bouclés élégamment, et les yeux d'un bleu très clair. Licao, lui, était grand. C'était un ami d'enfance de Lucius. Il avait un regard ténébreux et les yeux marrons clair, une étrange couleur qui déstabilisait toujours ses interlocuteurs. C'était un homme très séduisant au charme sensible. Ce n'était pas le charme des Malefoy mais il ne laissait pas les femmes indifférentes.

- Alors ? Lucius ? dit Ilargia, sérieuse et souriante à la fois.

- Ils sont revenus…

Ilargia échangea un regard avec son mari Licao et ils hochèrent en même temps la tête.

- Tu peux compter sur nous pour venger ta femme.

Alors que le soleil laissait entrer des rayons dans la toute petite chambre du chaudron baveur, Hermione ouvrit péniblement les yeux, aveuglés. Neville était déjà réveillé et avait apporter le petit déjeuné. Il lui sourit lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était réveillé.

- Tu as bien dormi ? demanda-t-il, soucieux.

- Oui. J'ai fait un rêve étrange.

- Ah oui ?

- J'ai rêvé que nous n'étions pas seuls, cette nuit. Cette personne restait là, à nous regarder.

- Oui, c'est bizarre.

- Mais, tu sais, le pire, c'est que je crois que je connais cette personne.

FIN

Voilà la fin du chapitre ! A la semaine prochaine et reviews please !


	14. Chapter 14

_Bonjour à tous et voilà la suite ! BONNE LECTURE !_

_**Chapitre 12 : Comme Loup et Vampire**_

Ilargia lançait des sorts autour du manoir des Malefoy, des sorts complexes qui repoussaient les vampires. Elle avait déposé à l'entrée un crâne de loup mais lorsque Lucius l'avait vu, il l'avait immédiatement enlevé, lui disant que cela pouvait les trahir. Evidemment, Voldemort ne devait pas savoir qu'ils étaient contre lui et il ne fallait pas qu'il y trouve de tels indices.

- De toute façon, quand il verra qu'il ne pourra pas entrer, il se posera sûrement la question, répliqua Ilargia.

- Oui mais je lui dirais que c'est parce qu'un vampire a tué ma femme ! Et nous ne sommes pas censés savoir que c'est lui-même un vampire.

Ilargia haussa les épaules et continua de marmonner des sortilèges en direction des murs du manoir. Licao était occupé à écrire des messages qu'il envoyait par hibou, il en était à sa deuxième lettre. Cynthia aidait sa mère du mieux qu'elle pouvait et quant à Lucius et Drago, ils étaient assis sur la petite terrasse buvant un verre de whisky.

- Il n'est pas idiot, continua Ilargia. Il finira par savoir ce que nous sommes. Mais je me demandais… Pourquoi est-il devenu un vampire ?

- L'immortalité, répondit Lucius, comme si c'était une évidence.

- Mais un vampire meurt lorsqu'il se fait mordre par un Loup-Garou, répliqua-t-elle. Alors pourquoi personne ne tente quoi que ce soit ?

- Ca, ma sœur, ce serait trop facile. Il a un secret… ce que Drago tente de découvrire.

Drago acquiesça puis but une gorgée de whisky. Ses recherches, jusqu'à présent, ne l'avait mené nul part. Mais il finirait pas tout découvrire. Il sentait que la réponse était là, sous ses yeux, et qu'il ne la voyait pas. C'était très frustrant.

- Je vois, dit Ilargia, pensive.

Une fois le manoir ensorcelé, ils rentrèrent tous à l'intérieur et s'installèrent dans le grand salon où de grands fauteuils et sofas les attendaient, près d'une grande Cheminée. Cette cheminée était différente des autres. Elle représentait la gueule ouverte d'un loup qui crachait des flammes. Une cheminée à leur image.

- Logan et Autumn se joignent à nous, déclara Licao. Ils arrivent dès ce soir.

- Bien, répondit Lucius. Plus nous serons nombreux, mieux ce sera. Il nous reste une semaine avant de retourner à Poudlard. Je souhaite que vous veniez tous avec moi. Je suis prêt à parier que le château va bientôt être envahi de ces monstres. Nous devons les chasser. _C'est dans notre nature_…

Tous le monde hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Le reste de la journée se déroula tranquillement. Licao et Lucius étaient partis en forêt chasser et Ilargia, Cynthia et Drago s'occuper de garder les lieux et de s'assurer que l'anti-vampire fonctionnait bien. Il était difficile de démasquer un vampire. Il ressemble à n'importe qui et prend les habitudes des humains. Mais Drago réussissait à les sentir. Non pas à l'odeur, mais au regard. C'était comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux. Les vampires avaient quelque chose d'irréel dans les yeux comparés aux loups-garous. Les yeux d'un loup-garou s'assombrissaient avant la transformation mais ils reprenaient leur couleur originel dès la transformation achevée. Un vampire avait une sorte de lueur étrange dans les yeux, qui change souvent de couleur selon l'humeur. Mais c'était très difficile à percevoir. Cynthia lui avait avoué qu'elle ne réussissait pas toujours à voir quelque chose. Et puis les vampires avaient une sorte d'arrogance insupportables, comme s'ils se considéraient comme les maîtres du monde. Drago du avouer que les loups-garous avaient eux aussi leur fierté mais ils étaient beaucoup plus discrets.

Le soir arrivé, Logan, un jeune homme grand, beau et fortement musclé, et Autumn, une jeune femme belle et svelte arrivèrent au manoir des Malefoy. Drago ne les connaissait pas, il savait juste qu'ils étaient eux aussi des loups-garous. Logan était un ami de Licao et Autumn était la sœur de Logan, à peine plus vieille que Drago. La ressemblance n'était pas frappante et si on ne savait pas qu'ils étaient frère et sœur on n'aurait jamais put le deviner. Logan avait les cheveux noirs, coupés très courts, les yeux couleur ambre. Il portait une longue chaîne autour du cou où une petite clef en argent y pendait. Il avait une fine barbe qui contournait sa mâchoire carrée. Autumn, elle, avait les cheveux raide, longs et châtain clair. Ses yeux étaient couleur or, cela en était très perturbant. Elle portait elle aussi une clef en argent autour du cou.

Hermione, accompagnée de Neville, flânait sur le chemin de Traverse. Quand ce n'est pas la rentrée, il était plus facile de circuler des les rues étroites. Neville avait vite filer au magasin de farces et attrapes des jumeaux Weasley. Hermione s'était attardée dans une librairie où elle jeta un coup d'œil aux livres sur le présentoir. Il y avait un livre de couleur mauve intitulé « _Les mythes et légendes populaires des créatures magiques ». _Lorsqu'elle prit le livre dans les mains, quelqu'un, derrière elle, se racla la gorge. Elle se retourna et fit face à Nelson. Surprise, elle en oublia de le saluer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

- Eh bien, je suis aussi en vacance, dit-il en lui souriant.

Il tenait un livre intitulé « _Les Loups-Garous, comment s'en défendre »._ Elle détourna le regard, incapable de ne pas rougir devant son air enjôleur.

- Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il près de son oreille.

Elle sourit mais ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules et s'en alla payer « _Les mythes et légendes populaires des créatures magiques »_. Nelson la suivit et alla payer à son tour son ouvrage sur les loups-garous. Hermione était embarrassée. Elle aimait bien Nelson mais elle l'aimait bien juste pour oublier Drago. Et elle se rendait compte à présent que lorsqu'elle jouait les séductrices, elle ne tenait pas comptes des sentiments de ses proies. Il était possible que Nelson soit tombé amoureux d'elle alors qu'elle se servait de lui pour oublier Drago.

- Tu n'as plus pensé à moi ? demanda Nelson, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le magasin des Weasley.

- Eh bien…à vrai dire, pas tellement. J'ai eu l'esprit assez occupé, ces derniers temps.

- Embrasses-moi.

- Quoi ?

Il la fixait intensément, un regard indescriptible. Elle était toujours charmée lorsqu'il la regardait ainsi. Il se pencha doucement vers elle jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent les siennes. Elle ne bougea pas, elle ne tenta pas de le repousser. Il l'embrassa alors doucement, sa langue se mêlant à la sienne, prenant le visage d'Hermione dans ses mains. Il était d'une telle douceur et tellement passionné. Drago était plus agressif, plus violent. Elle se laissa embrasser, oubliant tout le reste, comme si c'était le remède de ses souffrances.

- Hermione ?

Elle sursauta, mettant fin au baiser, tandis que Neville venait de sortir du magasin, deux sacs remplis de produits des Weasley. Il était stupéfait par ce qu'il venait de voir. Im mit quelques secondes à retrouver ses esprits. Hermione semblait embarrassée et Nelson, au contraire, parfaitement à l'aise. Il affichait un sourire satisfait et dévorait Hermione des yeux.

- Euh… Je vais devoir y aller, dit Hermione à Nelson. On se verra à Poudlard.

- Oui, bien sûr.

Il lui sourit à nouveau avant de s'en aller. Neville haussa les sourcils en regardant Hermione, demandant silencieusement des explications. Elle se mordit les lèvres, comme une enfant qu'on venait de prendre en plein flagrant délit.

- J'ai eut une petite aventure avec lui, se justifia-t-elle. Je…Je lui disais juste bonjour.

- Tu embrasses les gens pour dire bonjour, toi ? De toute façon, tu fais ce que tu veux. Et je peux comprendre que tu veuilles oublier Malefoy. Mais je ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu leur trouve aux Serpentard.

Hermione sourit. Oui, pourquoi toujours les Serpentards ? Sûrement parce que c'était interdit. Nelson était un des plus beaux partis de Poudlard mais ne dépassait pas Drago. Drago avait la carrure et le charisme et Nelson avait le charme et la séduction. Ils étaient physiquement et psychologiquement complètement différent mais avaient la même passion et le même goût des femmes. Drago se mettait très en avant tandis que Nelson restait discret. Mais l'art de la séduction n'avait aucun secret pour eux.

- Je ne sais pas, finit par répondre Hermione.

- En tout cas tu les mènes tous par le bout du nez.

Hermione regarda Neville de travers, étonnée par ce qu'il venait de dire.

- C'est ce que les gens pensent ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, en grande majorité. Ils disent que tu en fais ce que tu veux et que tu profites d'eux.

Hermione resta bouché bée, incrédule.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Non, je te jure ! Ils disent aussi que t'es une garce.

- QUOI ?

- Mais moi, je sais pourquoi tu es comme ça et je peux le comprendre.

- Ah oui, vraiment ? Alors, je t'écoute, pourquoi je suis une garce, demanda Hermione, contrariée.

- Eh bien, après ta rupture avec Cormac tu étais tellement triste que tu t'ai dit que plus jamais tu ne devrais subir ça et que c'était à toi de les faire souffrire et non l'inverse. Du coup, tu es devenue une garce.

Hermione n'en croyais pas ses oreilles. Voilà donc ce que les gens ne lui disaient pas. Ce que ses amis pensaient d'elle et comment Poudlard la voyait. Une garce ! Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tout deux vers le chaudron baveur, Neville n'en avait toujours pas finit avec ses confidences.

- Ils disent aussi que tu es la seule à être restée aussi longtemps avec Malefoy. Et la seule à ne pas avoir eut d'ennui avec Lewis.

- Ils savent pour Nelson et moi ? s'exclama Hermione, le teint écarlate.

- Oui. Tout le monde le sait.

- Mais tu avais l'air étonné quand tu nous as vu !

- Oui, parce que je pensais que c'était des rumeurs. Mais apparemment, c'était vrai.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! On ne peut pas avoir de vie privée à Poudlard. Dès que quelqu'un couche avec quelqu'un, le lendemain tout le monde est au courant !

Neville hésita tandis qu'Hermione montrait des signes d'énervement. Mais une fois qu'elle se calma après avoir balancé une dizaine d'injures, il lança :

- En même temps, tu n'es franchement pas discrète !

Les jours suivant passèrent rapidement. Hermione et Neville avaient à nouveau préparé leur valise pour retourner à Poudlard. Une fois à la gare King-Cross, voie 9 ¾ , Ils étaient les premiers arrivés avec une heure et demi d'avance. Ils étaient assis sur un banc, se racontant des souvenirs de première année, à la fois drôle et attendrissante. Alors qu'Hermione riait aux éclats, elle se rendit pas compte que Nelson se dirigeait dans sa direction. Lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, elle cessa de rire et le fixa.

- Est-ce que je peux te parler ? dit-il d'une voix rauque, irrésistible.

- Oui.

Elle se leva, laissant seul Neville. Ils s'éloignèrent un plus loin, derrière un angle de mur, de façon à ce que Neville ne les voit. Lorsqu'ils furent face à face, il regarda intensément Hermione sans dire un mot. Elle ne savait se l'expliquer, mais le regard de Nelson était très particulier. Ses yeux brillaient d'une certaine lueur… Il s'approcha brusquement d'elle, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec avidité. Elle ne bougea pas, elle était surprise mais ravie. Elle l'embrassa à son tour, avec autant d'ardeur, l'attirant davantage à elle, afin de le sentir contre elle. Ils s'embrassèrent de longues minutes sans interruption. Il avait un tel pouvoir de séduction sur elle qu'elle se sentait incapable de le repousser. Lorsque leur lèvres se séparèrent, il lui sourit et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir outrageusement. Elle lui sourit doucement, ses yeux se perdant dans les siens.

- On se voit à Poudlard ?

Elle hocha la tête en signe de oui et il s'en alla un peu plus loin, rejoignant un groupe de Serpentard qui venait d'arriver. Neville arriva près d'Hermione et la regarda d'une étrange façon, comme s'il se retenait de toutes ses forces de ne pas rire.

- Tu vois, tu n'es pas discrete…

Alors que de plus en plus d'élèves arrivaient sur la voie, Hermione cherchait des yeux Ginny qui arriva une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, au bras de Harry et suivit de Ron et Padma. Avec Neville, elle alla les rejoindre. Ginny lui raconta ses vacances en détail, où elle avait du annoncer à ces parents qu'elle était enceinte. La nouvelle avait été un choc pour sa mère mais a finalement accepté la situation et aiderait sa fille du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Harry avait eut les félicitations du père, lui qui rêvait que Harry deviendrait son gendre. Ron avait présenté Padma à ses parents qu'ils avaient trouvés très charmante.

Le Poudlard express arriva enfin en gare et les élèves se répartirent dans les compartiments, excités de retourner au château. Hermione s'isola avec Ginny dans un compartiment vide. Elles s'installèrent sur les banquettes, après avoir hisser leur valise dans les portes-bagage et Ginny fixa Hermione. Celle-ci fuyait son regarda et regardait distraitement le paysage encore immobile.

- Alors, et toi ? Tes vacances ? Demanda Ginny, inquiète.

Contre toute attente, Hermione s'effondra. Interloquée, Ginny vint à ses côtés, la tenant par les épaules d'un geste réconfortant. Hermione lui raconta alors ce qu'il s'était passé. L'étrange comportement de Narcissa Malefoy, la trahison de Drago, son face à face avec Voldemort et enfin l'apparition de trois loups qui ont fait fuir le seigneur des ténébres. Ginny semblait ne pas comprendre, tout comme elle.

- Ce ne sont pas des Loups-garou, dit Ginny. Rémus Lupin n'était pas un véritable loup. Il était…mi-Homme, mi-Loup.

- Oui, répondit Hermione en hochant la tête en signe d'approbation. Ceux que j'ai vu étaient de vrais loups. Ils étaient juste beaucoup plus gros.

Ginny haussa les épaules. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, elle n'avait elle non plus jamais entendu parlé de ce genre de race de loup énorme.

- Et sinon, tu te sens bien ? se risqua de demander Ginny.

- Non, évidemment que ça ne va pas…

Elle lui raconta ensuite ce qu'il se passait actuellement entre Nelson et elle, ce qui lui remonta le moral et ce qui stupéfia Ginny.

- Il embrasse bien ? s'empressa-t-elle de demander.

- Oh oui ! s'exclama Hermione.

Elle gloussèrent tandis que le train commençait à avancer. Le trajet était long, le train mettait la journée pour arriver jusqu'à Poudlard.

Drago était déjà à Poudlard. Son père étant directeur, ils avaient emprunté le réseau de la cheminée du bureau du directeur. Ilargia, Licao, Cynthia, Logan et Autumn étaient aussi à Poudlard, comme l'avait exigé Lucius.

Drago avait hâte de retrouver Hermione pour lui fournir des explications ainsi que lui annoncer le décès de sa mère. Il avait besoin de son réconfort et de sa chaleur. Elle était la seule qui pouvait l'apaiser. Autumn entra dans la salle commune des Préfèts-en-Chef, où se trouvait Drago et alla s'installer à côté de lui. Il buvait un whisky et vu ce qu'il restait dans la bouteille, il n'en n'était pas à son premier verre. Il ne dit rien à sa présence, il la laissa s'asseoir à côté de lui sans même la regarder.

- Ton père m'a donné le mot de passe, dit-elle.

Il inclina légèrement la tête mais ne dit rien. Il finit son verre et vint le poser d'un mouvement sec sur la table basse.

- Je peux comprendre que tu sois malheureux, dit-elle en posant une main amicale sur son bras. Mais ça ne ramènera pas ta mère de boire autant.

Drago sourit. Alors on pensait qu'il était triste pour sa mère ?

- Je me fiche pas mal de Narcissa, déclara Drago d'une voix rauque. Si ça n'avait pas été un vampire, c'est moi qui l'aurait tué.

Autumn ne semblait pas choqué mais elle continua de le fixer. Il s'était servit un nouveau verre de whisky qu'il avala ensuite cul sec.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui te rend comme ça ?

- C'est elle. Je sais que je l'ai perdu. Je la connais trop bien.

- Mais… Tu ne le sauras qu'une fois en face d'elle… murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'était approchée de lui et effleurait sa joue de ses lèvres. Il ne bougea pas. Elle lui déposa de délicat baiser dans le cou et il se laissa faire. Lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers ses lèvres, il l'arrêta net. Ses yeux couleur de l'or fixaient intensément les siens mais ce fut lui qui détourna le regard le premier.

- Avant tu ne me disais jamais non, susurra-t-elle.

- A présent, c'est différent.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Oui.

Cette fois elle parut réellement étonnée. Elle se leva d'un bond en continuant de le fixer.

- Tu sais qu'après ça c'est terminée ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- Oui, répondit-il.

- Tu sais que ce sera la première et la dernière fois ?

- Oui.

- Il n'y en aura plus d'autre !

- Je sais tout ça. Mais ça ne se contrôle pas. Il est déjà trop tard.

Le soir arrivé, les élèves débarquèrent dans le château et se dispersèrent dans leur salle commune respectives. Alors que la lune était belle et ronde, Luna se dirigea dans le parc plongé dans l'obscurité. Elle marcha quelques minutes, fredonnant une chanson distraitement, les yeux fixant la lune. Elle s'arrêta à l'orée de la forêt et se retourna. Blaise était derrière elle, l'air sérieux et inquiet. Elle lui sourit, comme pour le rassurer.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? murmura-t-il.

- Oui. Je veux être comme toi.

Il avança jusqu'à elle et l'embrassa vivement, comme si c'était le dernier baiser. Elle le serra contre elle, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle va avoir mal mais elle sera comme lui.

- Je risque de ne plus avoir le contrôle… Je ne veux pas te blesser.

- Je te fais confiance. Mords-moi.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et recula d'un pas. Luna vit que les yeux de Blaise s'assombrissaient et elle le fixa, stupéfaite. Il s'agenouilla alors que son corps tremblait de plus en plus fort. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, ses incisives avaient déjà poussé et sa mâchoire s'élargissait, montrant des dents impressionnantes. Son corps se recouvraient de poils gris et quelques seconde plus tard, un loup, de très grande taille, se dressait devant elle. Elle ne ressentit aucune peur. Elle le fixait dans les yeux, ce qui provoquait le loup. Il grognait regardant Luna de ses yeux verts, les oreilles en arrière et montrant les crocs. Sans qu'elle ne put le prédire, il s'était élancé sur elle et lui avait saisi le bras dans sa mâchoire. Elle se retint de crier tandis qu'elle sentait ses crocs s'enfoncer dans sa chaire en une douleur épouvantable, insupportable, presque aveuglante. Elle sentait le sang chaud couler sur son poigné et entre ses doigts. Elle sentit alors une vague de chaleur en elle, puis une rage folle. D'un geste brusque, elle repoussa le loup qui s'écrasa au sol. Blaise reprit son apparence humaine et se précipita sur elle, elle perdait énormément de sang et elle se tenait maladroitement le bras. La morsure faisait la taille de tout son avant bras. Il enleva son pull qu'il déchira pour l'enrouler autour de son bras en serrant fort. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Blaise sourit. Il avait réussi.

- Tu risques d'être de très mauvaise humeur ces prochains jours. Mais c'est la transformation qui fait ça.

- Combien de temps ça dure ?

- Jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune. Tu ne pourras pas te transformer avant la pleine lune. Mais tu développeras tes pouvoirs. Tu viens de me repousser parce que ta force physique s'est décuplée. Ça fait partis de tes nouveaux pouvoirs.

Ils se regardèrent puis se sourirent l'un à l'autre. Elle l'attira à elle et l'embrassa fougueusement, sauvagement.

- Tu es ma première transformation. Tu es une réussite, murmura-t-il.

- Je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance. Je t'aime tellement.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Tu es désormais intouchable, Luna. C'est la meilleure protection que je pouvais t'offrire. Que tu sois louve et _mienne_.

- Tienne ?

Il sembla soudain très gêné.

- Un loup doit un jour choisir avec qui il doit finir sa vie. Mais il ne peut choisir qu'une seule fois. Dès que son choix est fait, il oubli alors tous les sentiments qu'il a un jour éprouvé pour d'autres personnes et n'aimera que celle qu'il a choisi à jamais. Je viens de te choisir.

Luna l'embrassa de plus bel, le serrant fortement contre elle.

- Quand je serais prête, je te choisirais aussi.

Hermione se dirigea vers la salle commune des Préfèts-en-Chef et une fois entrée à l'intérieur, elle fit face à Drago. Il était affalé sur le sofa, deux bouteilles de whisky vides à côté d'un verre à moitié vide sur la table basse. Il se leva, chancelant, et essaya d'avancer jusqu'à elle. De là où il était, elle parvenait à sentir l'alcool et elle n'eut que du dégoût envers lui.

- On doit parler, Hermione.

- Non. On n'a rien à ce dire, Malefoy. Toi et moi c'est terminé.

Quand elle prononça ces mots, c'était comme si son cœur s'était déchiré en deux. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et son cœur faire de grands bonds. C'était le genre de conversation qu'elle détestait.

- Alors, c'est tout, répliqua Drago. C'est juste terminé. Ca à l'air tellement facile pour toi de dire ça.

- Et ça a l'air tellement facile pour toi de faire semblant d'aimer quelqu'un ! Tu m'as menti ! et tu me mens encore ! Cette fois c'est vraiment terminé. Je ne reviendrais pas.

Elle se détourna et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle utilisa plusieurs sortilèges pour l'empêcher de rentrer et elle s'effondra. Elle pleura silencieusement, sa tête enfouie dans son oreiller, le cœur brisé. Drago resta sans bougé plusieurs secondes. Quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer, il prit son verre de whisky à moitié vide en main. Au moment de l'apporter à ces lèvres, il s'arrêta. Il ressentait une telle colère, une telle rage que ça mâchoire commençait à le saisir, ses dents s'allongeant. Il jeta violemment son verre dans la cheminée et alla dans sa chambre. Autumn était assise sur son lit, l'attendait. Dès qu'elle le vit entré, elle se leva, l'air désolé.

- J'ai tout entendu, dit-elle. Je suis désolée pour toi.

Il claqua violemment la porte derrière lui et se précipita sur elle. Il la plaqua contre le mure et l'embrassa sauvagement, lui enlevant ses vêtements.

- Tu n'es pas du tout désolée, tu espérais que ça arrive, grogna Drago, fou de rage.

- Tu as raison… murmura Autumn.

Une fois complètement nue devant lui, il l'allongea dans son lit et enleva ses propres vêtements. Il se colla ensuite contre elle et embrassa son corps tremblant de désir. Autumn avait ce qu'elle voulait. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps et il savait comment elle était. Ils avaient une très grande complicité et s'étaient toujours très bien entendus. Ils avaient une attirance physique l'un pour l'autre mais cette fois, Drago savait qu'il ne sera pas satisfait. Elle n'était pas Hermione.

Le lendemain il surpris Nelson en train d'embrasser Hermione. Il sentait en lui feu en ébullition qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qui laisse exploser. Il chercha néanmoins durant toute la journée l'occasion de le voir seul. Ce moment arriva lorsqu'il quitta Hermione à la bibliothèque pour retourner à la salle commune des Serpentard. Il le suivait, sans prendre la peine d'être discret. Nelson tourna un à un angle de mur et Drago, quelques secondes plus tard, tourna lui aussi à ce même angle de mur mais Nelson ne se trouvait plus devant lui. Il s'arrêta, soupira et se retourna. Il était derrière lui, pas l'ombre d'un sourire. Ses yeux incertains le fusillaient.

- Que me vaut ta visite, petit-frère ?

La rage qu'il ressentait s'intensifia lorsque Nelson employa les mots « petit-frère ».

- Je ne suis pas ton frère. Je viens juste te dire de t'éloigner de Hermione. Il est hors de question que tu en fasses ton repas.

- Oh, ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux ? Mais je tiens à te rassurer, je ne me sers pas d'elle comme repas mais comme petite copine.

- Oui, en l'hypnotisant !

- Non, je ne l'hypnotise pas. C'est réel.

Ce fut comme un choc. Drago ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle n'avait donc plus de sentiment pour lui ? Elle aimait Nelson ? En si peu de temps ?

- Elle te hais. Je l'ai senti, dit Nelson.

Il étira un large sourire sur ses lèvres et ce fut insupportable pour Drago. Il se rua en avant et plaqua Nelson contre le mur.

- Arrête ça tout de suite, sinon je te tue, menaça Drago, furieux.

- Non, je suis bien plus fort que toi.

En un geste, il projeta Drago qui s'écrasa lourdement contre le mur opposé. Mais il se redressa presque aussitôt pour un nouvel assaut. Si une personne « normale » était présente, elle ne verrait rien de la scène tant elle s'enchaînait vite. Drago plaqua à nouveau Nelson contre le mur, une main se refermant sur sa gorge.

- Une seule morsure de loup-garou, et tu meurs, murmura-t-il.

- Non, nous avons le même sang, dit Nelson en souriant. Tu ne peux pas me tuer.

- Je vais chercher un pieu et on verra.

Hermione arriva à ce moment là. Surprise, elle ne bougea pas tout de suite. Elle se rua sur Nelson et le dégagea de la poigne de Drago, lui lançant un regard meurtrier.

- Hermione…

- J'ai été clair, Malefoy, je ne veux plus te voir.

Elle prit Nelson par la main et s'en alla, ignorant Drago. Nelson, lui, le nargua d'un très grand sourire triomphal. Sur ses lèvres, Drago put lire « pas assez fort ».

Nelson savourait sa victoire. Drago n'était pas prêt, il était beaucoup trop faible. A moins qu'il cachait sa véritable nature ? Les loups-garou étaient connus pour avoir un force physique incroyable alors soit Drago était faible, soit il se montrait prudent. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était un adversaire redoutable. Alors qu'Hermione dormait paisiblement à côté de lui, il se leva silencieusement du lit et sorti de la salle commune des Prêfets-en-chef. Lavande Brown l'attendait, le regard vitreux.

- Tu es à l'heure, chuchota Nelson.

- Oui. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, cette fois ? Quelle victime tu veux ?

- Eh bien, tu as échoué avec Padma Patil, tu as échoué avec Hermione… Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas encore échoué ? Je meurs de faim, tu sais.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, dit Lavande. Tu vas me tuer ?

- Non. Je vais faire mieux.

Il se pencha brusquement vers elle et planta ses deux dents développés dans son cou. Elle resta silencieuse. Comme si rien en particulier ne lui arrivait. Mais petit à petit, elle sentit une vague de chaleur la submerger puis une atroce douleur à la tête.

_**FIN**_

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu !


	15. Chapter 15

**_Bonjour a tous ! Après un long moment d'absence me revoilà ! Eh oui, je n'avais plus internet mais j'ai eu le temps de bien écrire et j'ai beaucoup d'avance ! Voilà donc j'espère que ce chapitre qui a mit du temps à venir va vous plaire ! BONNE LECTURE_**

**_Sinon vous avez vu le film HP 7 la premiere partie ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Moi je suis un peu déçue mais bon la deuxième partie à l'air mieux avec plus d'action._**

**_/!\ Je ne mettrai pas la suite si je n'ai pas de reviews ! DONC Reviews please :)_**

**_Soeur Phil : Super ! C'est un excellent cadeau de noël que tu me fais avec tout tes compliments. Voilà le chapitre 13 avec un énorme retard ! mais je n'avais plus internet ! Allez bonne lecture ! et Reviews :):):)_**

**_Chapitre 13 : L'apprentissage_**

Kelly Seagal n'était pas née de la dernière pluie. Elle avait plus de 100 ans et savait lorsqu'on lui mentait. Et Drago lui mentait. Elle savait quel était son secret et elle savait aussi ce qu'il se passerait si elle le dénonçait à Lord Voldemort. Mais elle ne le fera pas, car elle aimait jouer. Elle n'avait jusqu'à présent, jamais réussi à le séduire à cause de cette Hermione Granger mais le bruit courrait que les deux tourtereaux s'étaient séparés pour de bon. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la Grande Salle, Hermione tournait délibérément le dos à Drago et celui-ci ne lui adressait plus de regards langoureux comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Il fallait qu'elle le séduise pour savoir ce qu'il manigançait, c'était sa mission et il fallait qu'elle se montre très prudente.

Elle s'avança vers lui de son pas lent et léger et vint s'asseoir à son côté droit. Il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil mais ne lui adressa pas la parole.

- Le bruit court que toi et Granger n'êtes plus ensemble ? demanda innocemment Kelly en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille.

- Oui, en effet, répondit Drago en haussant les épaules, comme si la rupture ne l'affectait pas. Ca n'a pas marché. Nous se sommes pas du même milieu, tu vois. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai essayé d'être avec elle, non mais franchement.

Il disait ça avec un ton moqueur et en souriant. Elle était étonnée de voir qu'elle comptait si peu pour lui, elle qui était convaincue du contraire jusqu'à maintenant. Le fait de voir qu'il avait peu de considération pour elle la rendait particulièrement ravie.

- Je t'avais prévenu, dit simplement Kelly.

- Oui, tu as raison, la prochaine fois je t'écouterais.

Le bruit des conversations s'atténuèrent d'un coup ce qui attira l'attention de Drago et Kelly. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent en direction de l'entrée de la Grande Salle où se tenait Lavande Brown. Bientôt il y eut des exclamations étouffées à son égard. Jamais personne n'avait vu Lavande porter une mini-jupe, des bottes à talons, un énorme décolleter d'une chemise à peine fermée et surtout outrageusement maquillée de noir sur les yeux. Elle s'avança d'un pas sûr en direction de la table des Gryffondor, la tête haute, dans un balancement des hanches qui attirait grandement l'attention de la gente masculine. Il y eut une ovation de la table des Gryffondor lorsqu'elle s'installa en face d'Hermione et à côté de Ginny, en une sorte de provocation, comme si elle voulait détrôner Hermione de sa popularité. Ginny regarda Hermione, mi-amusée, mi-contrariée.

- Salut, Hermione.

- Salut.

Pour quelle raison elle faisait ça, Hermione n'en savait rien, elle savait juste que toutes les deux se détestaient depuis le jour où Lavande a commencé à sortir avec Ron. Elles s'observèrent mutuellement, sans décrocher un mot et Ginny crut qu'elle allait éclater de rire. Harry, qui était côté d'elle, ne semblait pas savoir quel réaction adopter et quant à Ron qui était en face de Harry, ignora complètement Lavande. Enfin, ce fut Lavande qui parla la première.

- Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avons pas mangé ensemble. Il ne manque plus que Parvati. Où est-elle ?

- Je…ne sais pas, répondit lentement Hermione, prudente.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je l'inviterai la prochaine fois.

- La prochaine fois ? répéta Ginny. Alors tu comptes revenir mangé avec nous ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! Il est temps qu'on passe l'éponge sur le passé et qu'on reprenne tout sur de bonnes bases, vous ne croyez pas ?

Ni Hermione, ni Ginny ne répondit à la requête de Lavande, trouvant l'excuse d'avoir toutes deux la bouche pleine.

Ca va être génial, vous allez voir. J'ai prévu plein de chose qu'on va pouvoir faire ensemble pour resserrer les liens amicaux.

Hermione et Ginny l'observaient silencieusement alors qu'elle jacassait toujours, d'une voix enjouée sur tous les projets qu'elle avait prévu à leur attention, et elle s'enivrait de ses paroles. Hermione comprit qu'elle était devenue folle, sans doute depuis longtemps déjà, depuis le jour où Ron l'avait largué. Triste à mourir.

- Tu veux rattraper le temps perdu ? s'enquit-elle.

- Ouuui ! s'exclama Lavande, guillerette, en tapant des mains. Je sais que j'ai eut un étrange comportement ces derniers temps. Mais maintenant, c'est différent, hein ?

- Oui…non…je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que nous sommes de vraies amies !

Hermione regarda Ginny et elle semblait aussi troublée qu'elle. Harry ne disait rien mais Hermione et Ginny devinaient qu'il avait une envie folle d'éclater d'un grand rire. Hermione lut une brève lueur de joie dans les yeux de Lavande et elle jura qu'ils avaient changé de couleur. Elle se demanda si elle n'était pas elle-même folle car en y regardant de plus près, les yeux de Lavande n'avaient pas changé…Lavande s'interrompit pour saluer Ron qu'elle avait jusque là complètement ignoré. Celui-ci ne lui répondit pas et entama une conversation avec Harry portée sur le Quidditch. Hermione la regarda d'une telle façon qu'elle comprit qui lui fallait être plus explicite.

- Je veux me racheter de tout ce que j'ai fait, déclara-t-elle.

Hermione hocha la tête, un peu perdue. Elle écoutait Lavande sans vraiment l'écouter, concentrée sur ses yeux qu'elle était persuadée avoir vu changé de couleur et avais perdu le fil de la conversation depuis un moment.

- C'est Nelson.

- Quoi ?

- C'est lui qui m'a dit de venir m'excuser auprès de toi et de tous les autres.

Hermione se concentra pour rassembler tout ses esprits. Elle se retourna face à la table des Serpentards et vit que Nelson les observait. Il lui fit un clin d'œil qu'elle répondit par un sourire. Drago n'en avait pas perdu une miette et il se sourit à lui même. Bientôt ce bâtard ne sera plus de ce monde…

- Tu as l'air d'apprécier le spectacle, commenta Kelly. Tu ne sembles pas jaloux de Nelson. Ca m'étonne.

- Non, je suis content d'être débarrassé d'elle. Il verra ce que c'est que de la supporter. Enfin, sauf si je le tue avant.

Kelly sourit mais ne sembla pas choqué.

- Je me demande bien ce qu'il a pu faire pour mériter un tel sort.

- C'est mon frère.

Cette fois-ci, elle parut étonnée.

- Vraiment ? C'est intéressant.

Un vampire, un Loup-Garou, il fallait qu'elle reste prudente, ce mélange devait faire de grandes étincelles. Elle connaissait Nelson, qu'il était comme elle, un vampire mais elle ignorait qu'il avait un frère Loup-garou et les conséquences qui allaient avec. Elle se demanda même si Nelson pouvait mourir si c'était Drago qui le mordait. La magie était tellement complexe parfois… Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'ancienne magie et que ça concernait les liens fraternels.

Drago croisa le regard de Nelson et ils se fusillèrent mutuellement du regard puis, Drago lui adressa un sourire diabolique.

Luna arriva à son tour dans la Grande Salle. Elle avait l'air menaçant, comme si elle était prête à sauter à la gorge de quiconque s'opposerait à elle. Drago la fixa attentivement alors qu'elle s'installait à côté de Lavande, près de Hermione. Blaise arriva à son tour et s'installa au côté gauche de Drago, de bonne humeur.

- Bonjour, Luna, dit Lavande, enjouée.

Luna fusilla Lavande du regard et pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle sentit en elle l'envi de la croquer, de la mordre… Lavande fronça les sourcils et elle sentit ses dents pousser à l'intérieur de sa mâchoire. C'était comme si elle était menacée. Mais pourquoi ?

Elles se levèrent toutes deux en même temps de leur chaise, s'affrontant du regard. Luna ressentait l'envi de l'attaquer tandis que Lavande sentait qu'il fallait fuir.

- Restes donc, dit Luna en poussant Lavande en arrière.

Elle l'avait poussé si fort que Lavande avait faillit chuter de sa chaise. Sans quitter Lavande des yeux, elle se rassit, toujours cette envie de la mordre qui la démangeait.

Drago se tourna vivement vers Blaise qui observait la scène, affolé, sans être capable de faire le moindre geste.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? murmura Drago, épouvanté.

Il sentit à côté de lui que Kelly essayait de les écouter et il fit signe à Blaise de ne rien dire. Mais à l'expression qu'il faisait, Drago avait comprit qu'il l'avait transformé récemment.

Nelson, lui, observait attentivement Lavande. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se trahisse. Elle mangeait vite, sans doute pressée de se sortir de là. Lorsqu'elle se leva, Luna la suivait des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans le hall parmi la foule des élèves. Malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un profond soupir de soulagement.

Autumn fit son apparition près de Lucius et elle fit un signe de main en direction de Drago. Celui-ci lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil enjôleur. Ils s'adressèrent plusieurs fois des regards langoureux jusqu'à ce que Blaise le remarque.

- Elle te plait, la jolie brune ?

- La ferme, Blaise, grommela Drago.

Blaise éclata de rire, ravi de l'avoir mis mal à l'aise. Hermione s'était levée, avait rejoint Nelson à ce moment là et avait tout entendu. Elle éprouva un élan de jalousie qu'elle essaya de dissimuler au maximum, remplaçant la jalousie par la haine. Elle se pencha volontairement vers Nelson et l'embrassa de pleine bouche, faisant en sorte que Drago puisse assister au spectacle. Même s'il les avait vu, il ne sembla pas affecter le moins du monde, au contraire. Il plaisantait avec Blaise sur le nouveau changement radical de Lavande Brown.

Un vent glacial soufflait dans le parc de Poudlard tandis que Drago, Blaise et Luna se dirigeaient vers la forêt interdite aux alentours de minuit. La lune argentée s'éclipsait parfois derrière d'épais nuage, assombrissant davantage les environs. Drago et Blaise restaient en retrait tandis que Luna s'exerçait à la chasse. Drago du reconnaître qu'elle était assez rapide et avait de très bons réflexes pour une débutante. Lorsqu'elle revint vers eux, elle tenait un petit écureuil auquel elle avait tordu le cou. Blaise l'applaudit mais Drago eut un sourire moqueur.

- Ce n'est pas avec un misérable écureuil que tu rassasieras ta faim une fois une véritable louve.

Luna croisa les bras et le regarda de travers, comme vexée. Drago vint s'accroupire, une main caressant l'herbe froide penchée par la force du vent.

- Il faut que tu écoutes. Tes oreilles entendent jusqu'à dix kilomètres. Il faut que tu te concentres.

Luna vint s'accroupir à côté de Drago et posa elle aussi une main sur l'herbe, fermant yeux. Elle entendait le vent balayer l'herbe, le bruit des branches des arbres qui se balançaient, les chouettes qui hululaient, les souris qui couinaient et des bruits de sabots qui martelaient le sol, sûrement les centaures.

- Tu entends ? murmura Drago.

- Oui…

- Dans ce que tu entends, essais de trouver un animal au pas lourd et lent. Ce sera un animal plus gros. Un loup doit manger neuf kilos de viande par jour.

Et elle l'entendit. Un animal lent et lourd. Il y en avait plusieurs, même. Elle ouvrit subitement les yeux, étonnée par ses propres capacités. Drago lui souriait tout en se redressant.

- C'est une famille de sanglier. Il sont cinq.

- Je ne risque pas de m'épuiser en courant dix kilomètres ? s'étonna Luna.

- Non, répondit Drago, amusé. Un loup parcourt en moyenne une centaine de kilomètre par jour. Vas avant de perdre leur piste.

Elle acquiesça et s'élança en direction de la forêt à une vitesse extraordinaire. Si vite qu'on ne l'aurait presque pas vu partir. Blaise fixait la lisière de la forêt, là où elle venait de disparaître. Drago l'entendait courir et il entendit bientôt les sangliers se précipiter en courant, prit de panique.

- Je l'ai choisi, dit soudain Blaise, les yeux fixant toujours la lisière.

Drago se tourna vers lui, surpris.

- Alors si un jour elle meurt… je…

- Tu meurs, trancha Drago, l'air sombre.

Ils restèrent silencieux de longues secondes puis Blaise brisa le silence. Il mit une main sur l'épaule de Drago, un geste affectueux et Drago su ce qu'il allait lui dire.

- Je suis désolé pour toi, dit-il, sincère. Je sais que tu as choisi Hermione…

- Laisse tomber, Blaise, grogna Drago. C'était une erreur.

Luna revint vers eux, tenant à bout de bras un beau et gros sanglier par les deux pattes arrières, la tête en bas, triomphante et fière. Blaise l'applaudit une nouvelle fois et Drago sourit, mais cette fois pas par moquerie.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec Lavande Brown mais elle m'a donné envi de l'attaquer, comme pour ce sanglier, dit Luna.

Drago et Blaise échangèrent un regard mais ne prononcèrent aucun mot.

- Ah oui ? dit Blaise, curieux. Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas. C'est comme si c'était elle-même un sanglier, répondit Luna en haussant les épaules. J'étais attirée par elle. Je voulais la tuer, comme si…

- C'était ton instinct ? acheva Drago.

- Oui, approuva Luna. Oui, c'est tout à fait ça. C'était presque incontrôlable.

- Je t'apprendrais à contrôler tout ça, assura Blaise.

Drago se mit à réfléchir. Lavande a été transformé. Par Nelson, probablement. Mais pourquoi ? Dans quel but ? Blaise l'observait et il hocha la tête, faisant comprendre à Drago qu'il pensait à la même chose que lui. Ils étaient deux vampires, peut-être plus et il fallait se montrer extrêmement prudent. Les vampires étaient peu répandus ce dernier siècle et il semblait que c'était sur le point de changer… Luna s'installa en tailleur sur l'herbe froide et mordit le sanglier à la gorge de pleines dents, ses lèvres bientôt recouvertes de sang. Un long silence plana sur eux, Drago réfléchissait sans cesse. Et il semblait que Blaise pensait à la même chose que lui. Le danger était de plus en plus grand… Les vampires se multiplient rapidement et les possibilité pour que Lavande transforme quelqu'un cette nuit étaient grandes. Il aurait du se douter de quelque chose, comportement soudain libéré de Lavande était l'un des premiers signes. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ? Il ne pouvait tuer aucun vampire à Poudlard, c'était la loi des Loups-garous et des vampires. Poudlard était le lieu de trèves entre les deux espèces. A condition que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne tue un humain.

Hermione s'allongea dans son lit, sa chambre étant éclairée de multiples chandelles qu'elle faisait flotter dans les airs, donnant une ambiance tranquille et chaleureuse. Elle prit sur sa table de chevet le livre qui s'intitulait : _Les mythes et légendes populaires des créatures magiques_ au chapitre trois _les vampires._

« _Le mot « vampire » apparaît dès 1748 dans un poème d'un jeune homme, Oss Der Vamp, qu'il adressait à sa bien aimée. Mais ce fut un abbé réputé qui propagea les rumeurs des mauvais esprits et des vampires en 1749 et qu'il prendre très au sérieux l'existence de ces derniers._

_On rencontre en Europe occidentale le mot vampires ou vampirs, mais également Upiers ou Oupires. En Grèce on l'appelle plus fréquemment Broucolaques ou encore Vroucolacas._

_La tradition veut que les vampires possèdent deux longues canines. On dit aussi dans certaine région de France qu'être vampire est héréditaire. A travers de témoignage connus, on constate que les vampires possèdent des dons et attributs surnaturels, sans compter 'immortalité et le pouvoir de créer d'autres vampires._

_Ainsi les vampires ont une force surhumaine. On évalue cette force à celle de dix hommes réunis. Il est souvent dit que le vampire peut se téléporter ce qui n'est pas tout à fait vrai : il peut se déplacer bien plus vite que l'œil humain ne peut le percevoir. »_

Hermione entrouvrit la bouche. Elle se souvint de cette nuit où elle avait fait face à Voldemort. Il y avait eu cet homme, qui avait réussi à projeter cet énorme loup sans le moindre effort. Il s'était éclipser ensuite sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Elle fronça les sourcils, septique et poursuivit sa lecture.

« _Les sens du vampire sont décuplés. Il peut voir dans la nuit, son odorat est très développé et son ouï est sept fois supérieur à celle d'un mortel. Le regard du vampire est généralement hypnotique, ce qui lui sert à calmer ou à soumettre sa future proie. Les yeux d'un vampires changent de couleur selon l'humeur. »_

Hermione resta bouché bée, incrédule. C'était impossible. Si elle se fiait au livre, Lavande et Nelson étaient des vampires. Et si c'était le cas, elle ne serait plus de ce monde depuis longtemps. Et puis les vampires ne supportent pas la lumière du jour ! Ca ne pouvait pas être ça, contrairement à eux qui se promènent librement dans le château, ou même dehors à midi.

« _La nervosité de certains animaux peuvent trahir les vampires. En effet, comme les chiens, les chats et les chevaux. Les animaux sentent que le vampire n'est pas un humain mais un prédateur féroce. Dans la mythologie, le moyen de déceler un vampire était de faire traverser un cheval dans un cimetière et si celui-ci refusait d'avancer ou d'enjamber une tombe, les villageois étaient sûrs s'y trouver un vampire. »_

Hermione ferma le livre qu'elle reposa sur sa table de chevet. Et après tout, si c'était vrai ? Si il y avait des vampires dans son entourage ? Un frisson la parcourut à cette pensé. Elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de penser aux yeux de Nelson qu'elle avait vu plusieurs fois changer de couleur. Et ceux de Lavande, ce matin elle avait juré les avoir vu changer eux aussi de couleur. Les vampire avaient existé, certes, mais leur race s'était presque éteinte depuis plus d'un siècle… Il y avait donc eut des survivants ? Elle se souvenait qu'en histoire ils avaient étudiés le sujet. Il fallait qu'elle redemande à son professeur plus d'explications. D'un mouvement de baguette, toutes les chandelles s'éteignirent en même temps, plongeant la chambre dans l'obscurité.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se dirigea vers la salle d'Histoire de la magie, où le professeur Binns demeurait inlassablement seul dans sa salle de classe vide. Le fantôme circulait dans la pièce en faisant des vas et viens en attendant la sonnerie. Il s'immobilisa lorsqu'il s'aperçut de la présence d'Hermione.

- Bonjour professeur. Je voulais vous poser quelques questions. Au sujet des vampires…

- Mmmh, c'est un sujet que nous avons traité en quatrième année, Miss Granger, répondit Mr Binns de sa voix monotone.

- Oui, en effet…

- Je vous écoute. Quelles sont vos questions.

- Je voulais savoir comment ça se fait que leur race se soit éteinte, presque brusquement.

- Eh bien, pour trois raisons, dit le Professeur Binns en s'approchant d'elle. La première était les villageois qui avaient une peur bleu des vampires. Ils ont organisé une sorte de chasse de vampire pendant plusieurs années. La deuxième était les loups-garous. Les vampires étaient les proie préférés des loups-garous. Ils mourraient à une simple morsure de loup-garou. Et la dernière raison est le SIDA. Une maladie qui se transmet par le sang.

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Quand vous dites que les villageois chassaient les vampires, comment s'y prenaient-ils pour les tuer ?

- Il y a plusieurs moyens, déclara Mr Binns. Il y a le pieux en bois, uniquement en bois, les rayons du soleil et le feu. Mais la magie étant évoluée aujourd'hui, je doute que les vampires soient sensibles à tout cela. La magie évolue et les créatures magiques aussi, tout comme les sorciers. C'est un équilibre qui se créé naturellement.

Hermione ne répondit rien. Il avait probablement raison. Mais de toute façon, il n'y avait pas de vampire à Poudlard. C'était impossible. Après avoir remercié et salué le professeur Binns, elle erra dans les couloirs, sans vraiment où aller, plongé dans ses pensés. Ca lui semblait si irréel et à la fois tellement possible ! Elle alla machinalement à la bibliothèque et elle se retrouva face à Autumn. Cette dernier l'entendit entré et se tourna vers elle. Elle lui fit un sourire polie et retourna à ses occupations. Apparemment elle cherchait un certain livre. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de repenser à leur échange de regards langoureux et éprouva de la colère.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici, lança Hermione.

- Non, je ne suis pas une élève, répondit Autumn qui perçut de la jalousie dans le ton de Hermione. J'aide Lucius Malefoy à effectuer quelques recherches

Hermione ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de s'installer à une table et d'observer Autumn fouiller dans les immenses étagères de livre. Elle du reconnaître, à contre cœur, que Autumn était belle. Elle avait quelque chose de sauvage et spontané. Elle avait un corps élancé, de longs cheveux châtains, des formes où il en fallait, elle était parfaite ce qui rendait Hermione encore plus en colère.

- Tu ne devrais pas être en colère contre Drago, proclama Autumn en se tournant lentement vers Hermione. Il n'est pas en forme en ce moment.

- Ca m'est bien égal, rétorqua Hermione, furieuse. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi on parlerait de lui. Tu ne sais pas comment il est.

- Si, je le sais, je suis une amie d'enfance. Je dis ça parce qu'il vient de perdre sa mère.

Le cœur de Hermione fit un violent bond dans poitrine à cette tragique nouvelle. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Drago arriva à ce moment là et toutes deux se tournèrent vers lui.

- Eh bien, je vois que je fais beaucoup d'effet, dit-il.

Mais Hermione perçut une note d'agacement dans sa voix. Il prit Autumn dans les bras et l'embrassa volontairement devant Hermione. Cette dernière ne dit rien. Elle se sentait surtout ridicule car elle savait qu'il ne lui rendait que la monnaie de sa pièce. Ils quittèrent ensuite la bibliothèque, main dans la main, laissant Hermione dans une colère noire.

C'était comme si elle allait me sauter dessus ! s'exclama Lavande. Et devant tout ce monde je ne pouvais rien faire !

- Oui, tu as bien agi, répondit Nelson qui jusque là l'écoutait silencieusement. Désolé de te l'apprendre mais tu faisais face à un loup-garou. Elle s'est fait mordre il n'y a pas longtemps. Je me demande bien pourquoi…

- Un loup-garou ? répéta Lavande, étonnée.

- Oui. Et tu ne dois pas traîner en présence de ces gens là. Une simple morsure de Loup-garou et tu meurs.

Lavande resta bouche bée tandis que Nelson faisait les cents pas devant elle. Ils étaient dans une salle de classe vide et isolée. Loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Il n'y a pas de moyen pour les neutraliser ? demanda Lavande.

- Si. De l'argent, ils y sont très sensibles. Mais il y a une Loi que tu dois respecter. A Poudlard nous ne devons pas nous tuer les uns les autres. C'est un terrain de trêve. On ne doit pas tuer de loup-garou ni d'humain.

- Et si ça arrive, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- La trêve est rompu. Il y aura beaucoup de mort. Une guerre des deux espèces entre autre.

Lavande écoutait attentivement ce que Nelson lui enseignait. Il en allait, selon lui, de sa survie. Il avait également dit qu'il lui faudrait plusieurs jours pour terminer son apprentissage de devenir un vampire indépendant. Mais la soif de sang restait en elle, et elle ne pensait qu'à ça, c'était une véritable obsession. Chaque élève qu'elle croisait dans le couloir était une tentation et Nelson restait avec elle pour s'assurer qu'elle garde le contrôle et ce n'était parfois pas facile. Nelson lui avait apprit un sort qui la protégeait contre les rayons du soleil. Il fallait se lancer le sortilège tous les mois pour pouvoir circuler librement en pleine journée. Elle s'était aussi extasiée en voyant à quel point ses sens s'étaient développés. Elle entendait loin, elle courrait vite et si elle voulait, elle pouvait soumettre les gens à ses moindres désirs en les hypnotisant. Très pratique, songea-t-elle. Sans compter de sa force physique qui s'était nettement intensifiée.

- Rappelle-toi, pas de meurtre, dit Nelson. Aucun.

- Oui, j'ai comprit.

Mais quand une envi irrésistible nous prend, il était difficile de ne pas céder. Ce soir là, aillant le sommeil difficile à trouver, ce qui était normal les premiers jours de transformation, Lavande circulait dans les couloirs sombres du château. Ses yeux s'adaptant parfaitement à l'obscurité comme un chat, elle n'avait aucun mal à se repérer. Elle était précisément au septième étage, près de la salle sur commande. L'envi du sang l'obsédait, elle ne pensait qu'à ça. Elle mourrait de faim et Nelson ne lui avait pas encore dit comment se nourrir sans tuer… Elle tourna à une angle de mure et descendit les escaliers. Un bruit l'interpella et s'arrêta au milieu du couloir suivant, se concentrant pour savoir ce qu'était le bruit. C'étaient des éclats de voix, quelques couloirs plus loin, une voix féminine et une autre masculine.

En une fraction de seconde, elle se trouvait derrière Crabbe et Pansy Parkinson qui batifolaient derrière une grosse statue représentant un sanglier ailé. Ils n'avaient pas entendus Lavande arriver, Pansy occupée à embrasser Crabbe et celui-ci à pousser des gémissements obscènes. Lavande finit par se racler la gorge et tout deux sursautèrent et s'écartèrent vivement, ajustant leur vêtement. Lorsqu'ils comprirent qu'il ne s'agissait que d'elle, ils poussèrent tout deux une exclamation à la fois soulagés et scandalisés.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu regardes ? s'exclama Pansy, furieuse.

- Rien je passais par là, répondit innocemment Lavande.

- Je te conseil de dégager, lança Crabbe en avançant d'un pas menaçant vers elle.

Il la poussa légèrement, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien à faire ici mais Lavande, malgré la force de Crabbe, de bougea pas d'un centimètre.

Non, dit Lavande, fixant intensément Crabbe.

Crabbe s'immobilisa quelques secondes, interloqué. La voix de Lavande avait été étrangement calme et ferme. Puis il éclata de rire, bientôt suivit de Pansy. Il avança encore d'un pas et tenta une nouvelle fois de la pousser, en y mettant plus de force et de conviction, mais elle ne bougea toujours pas. Lavande sourit ce qui énerva davantage Crabbe. Ce dernier se jeta alors sur Lavande mais elle s'écarta au dernier moment, le laissant foncer dans le mur, pris dans son élan. Il se cogna lourdement la tête contre le mur en un bruit sourd et c'est à ce moment la que Pansy cessa de rire, regardant Lavande d'une expression indéchiffrable.

- Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? lança Pansy, désormais inquiète.

Elle venait de tirer sa baguette magique, menaçant Lavande. A ce moment là, Crabbe se relevait tant bien que mal, une main plaqué contre son front. Lorsqu'il le retira, il découvrit avec horreur que la pierre rugueuse du mur l'avait légèrement entaillé et que du sang perlait le long de son visage. Lavande sentit en elle qu'elle ne pourrait pas résister. Ces dents poussaient dans sa mâchoire et l'odeur du sang lui faisait perdre toute la raison. Elle se jeta alors sur Crabbe, le plaquant violemment contre le mur, lui brisant au passage plusieurs cottes ce qui le fit hurler de douleur. Et sans attendre, elle planta ses deux canines dans son cou, laissant le sang couler dans sa bouche. Pansy hurla à son tour lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'il se passait et sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, Nelson venait de les rejoindre, avait pousser Lavande hors de Crabbe et s'était tourné vers elle. Pansy se sentit alors captivé et buvait toutes les paroles de Nelson.

- Tu n'as rien vu, tu étais dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Crabbe était parti en douce dans les cuisines chercher à manger et tu l'attendais tranquillement.

- Je l'attendais… répéta Pansy, ses yeux fixant ceux de Nelson.

On entendit un bruit sinistre ce qui annonça que Lavande venait de rompre le cou à Crabbe. Alors que Pansy se dirigeait sagement en direction de la salle commune des Serpentards, Nelson se tourna vers Lavande.

- Je suis désolée mais je ne pouvais plus résister ! s'écria Lavande, furieuse. Je mourrais de faim.

- Il fallait me demander, je t'aurais nourrit.

- Et comment ?

- Avec des animaux.

Lavande fit une grimace ce qui indiqua qu'elle n'était pas emballé pour boire le sang d'un animal.

- Et puis j'ai une réserve, ajouta-t-il. Mon père m'en envoi touts les deux jours.

Nelson poussa un soupir.

- Tu as tué un humain, il ne faut pas que les loups l'apprennent, sinon... Il faut cacher le corps de Crabbe. Vas te coucher, je m'occupe de lui. Ne parle à personne jusqu'à demain.

FIN

_Source d'info sur les vampire : internet._


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjours à Tous, voilà le chapitre 14, BONNE ANNEE A TOUS plein de bonheur, bonne santé et beaucoup d'amour, tout le blabla habituel quoi !et puis BONNE LECTURE^^

_**/!\ Si je n'ai pas de review, je ne mettrai pas la suite !Et si vous pouviez au moins faire l'effort d'aller jusqu'au 35 reviews...;)au moins pour commencer une bonne année !**_

_**Xjustmyself**__** : Merci pour ta review qui me fait plaisir :) j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que maintenant et que tu me feras de petites reviews :) et Bonne Année et bonne lecture !**_

_**Miss95 :**__** Tiens, je me demandais où tu étais passée lol. Moi aussi ça fasait un moment que je m'étais pas connectée, j'avais plus internet, j'ai déménagé ! Oh, tu as eu un souci avec les chapitres 10 et 11 ? Pourquoi ? Il y a un détail bizarre ? Lol je me demande bien ce que j'ai oublié^^. Sinon, oui la ravilité entre les deux clans est importante pour l'histoire, sans elle, il n'yaurait tout simplement pas grand chose à écrire ! Mais dans pas longtemps tu vas savoir d'où viens cette rivalité et pourquoi ils ont envi de s'entre tuer. Enfin, à Poudlard ce n'est pas trop le cas à cause de la règle qui dit qu'il ne faut pas tuer un humain. Mais qu'en est-il en dehors de Poudlard ? C'est le chapitre suivant, que j'aime tout particulièrement, j'y ai mit un peu de temps car il y a beaucoup de sentiment et d'émotion... Enfin, je ne vais pas en dire plus ! Ce qui comptes ce que tu sois toujours fan !^^ c'est sur ce que je te dis bonne année et bonne lecture !**_

_**Chapitre 14 : l'assemblée.**_

Les premiers flocons de neige tombaient sur Poudlard et tous les élèves étaient emmitouflés dans leur manteau, bonnet, gants et écharpe. En une nuit, la neige avait recouvert l'herbe, les feuilles des arbres et touts les toits du château. La plupart des élèves s'étaient précipités à Prés-au-Lard pour déguster un bond chocolat chaud ou une bierraubeur. Hermione suivait Harry et Ron en direction des trois balais, l'air pensif. Ce n'est qu'une fois après installés près d'une cheminée, leur bierraubeur servis que Harry lui demanda enfin ce qui la tracassait.

- Où est Crabbe ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry, indifférent. Il ne va pas me manquer.

- Non. Je suis sérieuse. Il a disparut voilà deux semaines et personne ne semble inquiet.

- Il est peut-être retourné chez lui, suggéra Ron. Il avait peut-être une urgence.

Il était inutile de discuter avec eux, ils trouveront une excuse à tout. Elle soupira longuement avant de prendre une gorgée de sa bierraubeur. Harry et Ron partirent ensuite dans une conversation animée portée sur le Quidditch, donnant des noms de joueurs qu'elle oubliait au bout de cinq minutes. Ginny vint les rejoindre un peu plus tard mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils changèrent de conversation.

Malgré ses tentatives désespérées pour changer de conversation, Hermione se forçait à prêter attention à l'interminable Histoire d'un certain attrapeur que Ron racontait en accompagnant ses mots avec des gestes. C'était un récit fort apprécié chaque fois qu'il le racontait et Ron était un bon conteur, mais il était presque impossible à suivre pour elle, tant les digressions y étaient nombreuses, ainsi que les allusions à plusieurs équipes, parés de tous leur noms. Hermione depuis longtemps avait perdu le fil. Elle jetait de temps à autre de bref coup d'œil à Ginny, qui regardait Ron avec un sourie indéfinissable, en se tenant parfaitement droite. Cela ne voulait rien dire…Ginny pouvait aussi bien être en train de somnoler tout en gardant les yeux ouverts.

Cent fois, Hermione crut pouvoir profiter de ce que Ron s'humectait la langue d'une gorgée de bierraubeur pour s'excuser et se lever de table. Hélas, chaque fois il était le plus rapide, alors, comme par un fait exprès, il la prenait à témoin ou poser une main sur son bras pour forcer son attention.

Nelson venait d'entrer dans les trois balais en compagnie de Kelly et Lavande, ce qui n'échappa à Hermione. Ils s'étaient installés à l'autre bout de la pièce, commandant eux aussi trois bierraubeurs. Ils avaient l'air d'entamer une conversation sérieuse, vu l'expression qu'il avait sur le visage. Cette fois, Hermione ne s'encombra pas de convenance et se leva de table, racontant qu'elle avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux puisque la table de Nelson se situait juste à côté. Elle se dirigea tant bien que mal en direction des toilettes, embarrassée par les chaises et les tables entassées les unes sur les autres, essayant de paraître le plus discret possible.

- On ne peut pas fermer les yeux, disait froidement Kelly. Crabbe a disparut et il faut qu'on sache comment !

- Oui, je sais bien, répondit Nelson, profondément agacé. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse à part fouiller tout le château !

Hermione demeura silencieuse. Peut-être qu'il était temps de faire à nouveau une assemblée, comme ils avaient fait après l'attaque de Padma Patil. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, elle fit face à Nelson et elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Il lui sourit d'une façon langoureuse et la poussa contre le mure derrière elle.

- Tu nous écoutais, murmura-t-il.

- Oui… désolée. Alors… il a vraiment disparut ?

Il hocha la tête en signe de oui et vint l'embrasser doucement, ses mains passant dans ses cheveux.

- Peut-être faut-il faire une assemblée d'élèves volontaires pour faire des rondes dans le château, suggéra Hermione. Je sais qu'en tant que Préfète-en-Chef, j'ai le droit de faire ça.

- C'est une excellente idée. Pourquoi ne pas faire ça ce soir ?

- Oui ! dit Hermione, ravie que son idée soit approuvée.

- Je vais prévenir un maximum de personne.

La neige tombait de plus en plus si bien que bientôt on ne pouvait plus rien voir à un mètre devant soi. C'est ainsi que sans vraiment y prêter attention, plongées dans une intense conversation, Parvati et Padma s'écartaient peu à peu du chemin qui reconduisait au château. Elles venaient d'entrer dans la forêt interdite presque méconnaissable à cause de la neige. Elles se regardèrent mais ne dirent rien. Elles n'avaient aucune idée depuis combien de temps elles s'enfonçaient dans la forêt interdite et où elles se situaient exactement. Et puis...il y avait des créatures dangereuses...

Alors qu'elles tentaient de faire demi-tour, Parvati, perdant l'équilibre, glissant sous la neige qui s'était durcit par le froid, avait trébuchée sur quelque chose reconvert de terre puis de neige. Puis... en creusant un peu..., elles hurlèrent d'horreur face à ce qu'elles avaient découvert...

Le Soleil se couchait doucement, caché par d'épais nuages. Les loups étaient de promenade sous la neige, Drago, Autumn, Luna, Blaise et Cynthia allaient chasser.

- Où est Logan ? Demanda Drago à l'adresse d'Autumn. On ne le voit pas souvent.

- Probablement en train de regarder le soleil, marmonna-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur. C'est une véritable obsession chez lui.

- Ah.

Logan était quelqu'un de très mystérieux, pensa Drago. Bien qu'il le connaissait depuis longtemps, il était toujours à l'écart de tout le monde, il restait isolé. Un homme blessé, pensa-t-il., c'est évident. Autumn aussi était quelqu'un de très réservé aussi mais surtout de très caractériel.

- Alors toi aussi tu es une louve ? Demanda Luna avec fascination.

- Oui, répondit froidement Autumn.

- Et pas n'importe laquelle ! S'exclama Blaise, qui semblait impressionné. C'est une Louve Blanche !

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? En quoi c'est exeptionnel ? Demanda Luna.

- Eh bien... la couleur de notre fourrure détermine notre puissance, répondit Cynthia qui était elle aussi en admiration face à Autumn. Les enfants ont une fourrure rousse, en grandissant nous avons une fourure grise, une puissance moyenne, ensuite noire, une puissance avancée et en fin blanche, la puissance suprême.

Luna ouvrit la bouche tant elle semblait fascinée. Elle regarda Autumn avec un profond respect, comme s'il s'agissait d'une déesse.

- Comment as-tu fait ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Des épreuves, beaucoup d'épreuves, répondit Autumn, tristement.

Le ton que Autumn venait d'employer laissa un silence pesant plâner sur eux. Oui, c'était évident que pour avoir une puissance suprême il fallait avoir vu et vécu certaines choses. Mais Luna se demanda quelles étaient ces choses là.

- Et ton frère, quelle est sa couleur ? Demanda Luna.

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu se transformer, dit Autumn, il était noir. Il avait 14 ans.

- Il ne s'est pas transformé depuis ? S'étonna Blaise.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

Autumn lui lança un regard noir qui lui fit comprendre de ne pas insister. A l'évidence, elle n'aimait pas parler de son frère.

- Et si on chassait ? Proposa Drago pour changer de sujet.

Autumn sourit. Drago, toujours à voler à son secours quand il était nécessaire. C'était loin d'être la première fois... Il n'y avait pas d'amour entre eux, il n'y en avait jamais eut. C'était sn meilleur ami, le seul qu'elle n'ai jamais eut et elle le garderait, quoi qu'il arrive. Mais ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était qu'il aimait cette Hermione et qu'il ne faisait rien pour la récupérer. Elle voyait bien combien il souffrait chaque fois qu'il la voyait avec ce Nelson, chaque fois qu'elle évitait de le regarder...peut-être voulait-il prendre son temps, lui laisser le temps de s'apercevoire qu'elle faisait une erreur ?

Autumn ne pouvait aimer quelqu'un... c'était impossible. Sa vie ne se résumait pas à chercher et à trouver le parfait amour comme la plupart de ces filles à Poudlard. Non, sa vie à elle était déjà écrites depuis de nombreuses années déjà et de son propre grès. Elle avait un but précis et même si ça lui prendrait sa vie entière, elle accomplirait son objectif. Quant à Logan, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de la sienne, ce n'était plus son problème depuis longtemps déjà.

La nuit tombante, Hermione attendait dans la salle sur Demande, des tables avaient été disposé en formant un U, afin que tout le monde puisse se voir. Elle s'était déjà installée, face à la porte, attendant que l'heure de la réunion sonne. Elle avait eut de nombreuses réponses positives et elle avait beaucoup de chose à dire...notamment la découverte de Parvati et Padma Patil...le Crabbe retrouvé dans la forêt interdite, avec une étrange morcure dans le cou...Pouvait-il vraiment s'agir de Vampire ? Cette idée la fit frissonner de terreur. Harry, Ron et Ginny entrèrent dans la salle sur Demande et vinrent s'installer auprès d'elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, Cormac, Neville et Lavande entrèrent à leur tour, s'installant auprès d'eux, puis vint ensuite Cynthia, Drago, Blaise, Luna, Autumn, Kelly et Nelson. Hermione fut étonner de voir certaine personnes qu'elle ne s'attendaient pas du tout à voir, notamment Kelly où Autumn. Ils s'installèrent tous les uns à côté des autres, mais toujours en fonction des affinités. Ils regardaient tous Hermione avec attention, attendant ce qu'elle avait à dire. Elle se redressa, le coeur battant, stréssée.

- Bonjour à tout le monde, dit-elle d'une voix hésitante. Euh... Bon, c'est la troisième attaque qui a lieu au château. La première ayant touchée Padma Patil, la deuxième Drago Malefoy et...

- Oui mais c'est toi qu'on cherchait à viser, intervint Drago.

- Oui...en effet, dit-elle sans même le regarder. Puis enfin Crabbe...

Autumn posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Drago, véxé par le manque d'intérêt qu'elle lui portait.

- En ce qui concerne Crabbe...il a été découvert aujourd'hui dans la forêt interdite...avec une étrange morcure dans le cou...

- Probablement une bête qui cherchait à se nourrire, dit Harry.

- Oui, approuvèrent Drago et Nelson d'une même voix.

Ils se fusillèrent du regard, agacés.

- Et puis j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il faisait dans la forêt interdite, dit Ron. Cet imbécile, y aller tout seul, non mais vraiment.

- L'accident n'a peut-être pas eu lieu dans la forêt, répondit Neville. Et quel genre de bête ? Un loup ?

Drago, Autumn, Blaise, Luna et Cynthia se faillit éclater de rire ce qui n'échappa pas à Drago. Les Loups-Garous se regardèrent entre eux, tendus.

- Non.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la personne qui venait de parler. Il s'agissait de Logan qui se situait près de la porte d'entrée.

- Désolé pour le retard.

Il alla s'installer à la dernière place qui restait à côté de Kelly. Celle-ci semblait choquée par son arrivé et ne le quittait plus des yeux. Hermione le trouva fort séduisant avec son côté mystérieux et énigmatique.

- Euh..Non quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ce ne sont pas des loups. Ils n'attaquent pas pour le plaisir. Et à ce qu'il paraît, ce garçon à juste été mordu. Ce n'est pas un loup.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Demanda Neville. J'en ai vu des gros l'autre jour, hein Hermione ?

- Oui...

Mais Hermione n'était pas plus convaincue...Elle pensait seulement aux vampires et rien d'autre... Drago et Cynthia s'échangèrent un regard gênés et Nelson n'en perdit pas une seule miette, souriant devant son embarras, amusé.

- Des gros loups ? Répéta Nelson avec intêret, sentant le regard de Drago le fusiller.

- Oui, énormes !

- Intéressant. Mais il n'y a plus de loups en Angleterre depuis un moment, Londubas. Et les chances pour qu'il y en ai jusqu'à Poudlard sont minces.

C'était étrange, songea Drago. Pourquoi Nelson le protégeait-il ? Ca n'avait rien à voir avec le lien fraternel, c'est sûr. Il devait sans doute le protéger pour garder son propre secret. Qui dit Loup-Garou dit Vampire...

- Crois-le ou non mais Hermione et moi on les a vu !

Logan croisait les bras sur son torse et observait tout le monde demeurant silencieux. Kelly, à côté de lui, ne le quittait pas des yeux.

- j'ai peut-être une autres théorie, déclara Hermione. Elle va sans doute vous paraître invraisemble mais...Je pense qu'il peut s'agir de vampire...

« Les pieds dans le plat » songea Drago qui fixait Hermione. C'était terminé, elle avait tout découvert...

« Je ne te le fais pas dire » retentit la voix de Nelson dans sa tête. Drago regarda vivement Nelson qui le fixait, à l'autre bout de la table. Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il lui souriait.

« Quoi, tu entends mes pensées ? »

« Oui et toi aussi... »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, enfoiré »

Nelson sourit mais haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas moi, je n'y suis pour rien. »

L'assemblée éclata de rire face à la déclaration d'Hermione. Celle-ci, vexée, fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Dit Ron, mort de rire. Hermione, des vampires !

- Eh bien, je te signal, mon cher Ronald, que les vampires ont existé !

- Oui mais leur race s'est éteinte pour de multiples raison, répliqua Harry. Il n'y en a plus.

- Ah bon ? Et qui te la dit ? Oui ils ont été très diminué mais pas éteint et...je pense même en avoir vu un...avec Neville, le même soir où nous avons vu ces énormes loups.

Le silence gagna la salle sur Demande, tout le monde attendant la suite du récit d'Hermione.

- Les vampires ont une force sur-humaine, ils peuvent se déplacer si vite que l'oeil humain ne peut le voir. Ils ont le pouvoir de charmer et d'hypnotiser leur proie. Et j'ai vu ça de mes propres yeux. Neville, tu es d'accord avec moi ?

- Je...

Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui et c'était comme si une guerre allait se déclancher en fonction de ce qu'il allait dire.

- Oui... Je l'ai vu, dit-il enfin. Il a été en mesure de repousser trois loups à lui tout seul, sans aucun effort.

- C'est absurde ! Dit Nelson d'un ton moqueur.

- A quoi ressemblait cet homme ? Demanda alors Logan.

A nouveau le silence retomba. Tout le monde regardait Hermione, Neville et Logan.

- Eh bien il avait la trentaine, répondit Hermione en essayant de rassembler ses souvenirs. Brun avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Il avait un certain charme. Il ne semblait pas angoissé, il était sûr de lui.

Hermione n'invoqua pas Voldemort de peur de provoquer la panique général. Logan sentit son coeur battre à tout rompre. Se pourrait-il que ce soit lui ? Nelson serra les dents, cela devenait très dangereux pour lui. Kelly fixait toujours Logan mais personne ne semblait le remarquer.

- Alors il y a bel et bien des vampires, déclara Logan. Je connais cet homme et il est dangereux.

Les vampires et les Loups-Garous se tournèrent vivement vers lui, comme horrifiés par ce qu'il venait de dire. Les humains, eux, restaient perplexes. Hermione se sentit soulagée d'avoir finalement été soutenu.

- Logan, de quoi tu parles ! S'écria Autumn, en colère. Fermes-la au lieu d'inventer n'importe quoi !

- Arrêtes, toi aussi tu l'as vu, ne mens pas.

Le teint d'Autumn vira au rouge et elle se leva d'un bond, comme piquée à vif. Tout le monde se tut pour voir la quite des évènements. Du coup, au lieu d'être soulagée, Hermione était terrifiée. Combien de personne était au courrant pour les vampires ? Et combien gardait un tel secret ?

- On va régler ça dehors, annonça Autumn qui se dirigeait vers la sortie, invitant son frère à la suivre.

Logan se leva de sa chaise et suivit Autumn, sans manifester la moindre émotion.

- Donc quatre voies pour les vampires, dit Ginny qui jusque là n'avait rien dit. Quelqu'un d'autre ?

Mais personne ne prononça un mot.

« Comment je vais faire pour me sortir de là » pensa Nelson

« Si elle a trouvé pour les vampires, elle finira par trouver pour les Loups-Garous » répondit Drago. « Nous sommes tous les deux dans le même panier »

Nelson hocha la tête.

- Il va falloir nous montrer prudent, reprit Hermione. Pour cela...il va falloir nous armer...Le seul moyen de tuer un vampire est le pieu en bois...

- Attends une minute, intervint Cormac. Les vampires ne supportent pas la lumière du soleil, alors comment expliques-tu qu'ils puissent se balader comme ça dans la journée ?

- Ils sont des vampires, ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne sont pas des sorciers, répondit Ginny. Ils doivent avoir un sortillège qui les protège, j'immagine.

« De pire en pire » pensa Nelson.

- Oui, approuva Hermione. Ils évoluent de siècle en siècle.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait, dit Ron. On patrouille et on part à la chasse aux vampires ?

- En quelques sortes, dit Hermione. Nous allons faire des équipes pour patrouiller la nuit. Et si vous en croisez un, il ne faudra pas hésiter...

Le conseil se termina tard dans la nuit. Hermione ne savait pas si tout le monde était convaincus mais au moins ils avaient tous accepté de patrouiller la nuit et par malchance ou par un fait exprès, elle s'était retrouvée avec Drago. C'est donc avec lui qu'elle allait passer la nuit...

Ce fut plus difficile qu'elle ne le pensait. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlait. Ils se contentaient juste de errer dans les couloirs, écoutant ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux et c'était d'un ennui...Drago semblait particulièrement calme, décontracté même, comme si se retrouver seul avec elle lui était complètement indifférent et ça l'agaçait profondément.

- Je suis désolée pour ta mère, commença-t-elle.

- Merci.

Juste merci...En même temps, que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? Drago se demanda s'il ne fallait pas lui dire toute la vérité...Après tout, au point où elle en était...

- Comment as-tu trouvé cette idée de vampire ? Demanda-t-il.

- Dans un livre, après avoir vu cet homme...

Un livre, évidemment.

- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose...

- Ecoute, je ne suis pas prête pour l'instant. On a rompu et je ne veux rien entendre pour le moment. Je veux juste que tu attendes quelques temps, d'accord ?

- Euh...d'accord.

Il se savait pas trop de quoi elle parlait mais si elle voulait vraiment attendre, elle attendra. Il n'était plus à quelques jours prêts, désormais.

Autumn était furieuse. A quoi Logan jouait-il ? A quoi pensait-il ? La chambre qu'elle utilisait à Poudlard était s'en dessus-dessous, ce qui arrivait toujours lorsqu'elle était frappée d'une de ces crises de colère.

- Logan, je te hais ! Tu nous trahis, tu nous condamnes, encore !

_**FIN**_

_**A partir du chapitre prochain vous aurez d'énorme révélation sur l'histoire ! Et chaque chapitre sera une révélation. Voilà un chapitre pas très long mais je me rattraperai ! **_

_**Reviews^^**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui c'est un chapitre qui raconte qui sont Logan et Autumn, la raison pour laquelle ils se joignent aux Malefoy de la lutte contre les Vampires. On ne sait pas grand chose sur eux alors je me suis dit que je devais leur conssacré un chapitre ! Voilà, j'espère que ça va vous plaire. Bonne lecture.**_

_**/!\ Je ne mettrais pas la suite si je n'ai pas de reviews !:):):)**_

_**Louloutte :**** Contente que ça plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira encore plus ! :) Bonne lecture**_

_**it'sjustme :****Voilà la suite que tu attendais avec impatience et bonne lecture !**_

_**lamissdu91 :**_ **_Contente que tu aimes ma fic et j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire ! Voilà Bonne lecture _**

_**xjustmyself :**_ **_Voilà le chapitre suivant et j'espère que tu vas aimer autant que les autres, sinon plus ! Bonne lecture^^_**

_**Chapitre 15 : La Cléf en Argent**_

Hermione errait dans les couloirs, discutant avec Ginny. Elles se dirigeaient toutes les deux vers la Grande Salle et leur sujet de conversation était Autumn.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'elle ? Demanda Ginny.

- Je la trouve bizarre, répondit Hermione.

- Ouais, moi il y a quelque chose qui me fout la trouille chez elle.

- Oui. Puis je ne sais pas, quelque chose me dérange. Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec elle.

- Tu dis ça par jalousie ? Parce qu'elle sort avec Drago ?

- Non, pas du tout ! Si tu veux mon avi, elle se travaille trop ! Puis elle a l'air d'avoir un de ces caractères ! Tu as vu comment elle s'est conduite avec Logan ? J'ai cru qu'elle allait vraiment se battre avec lui.

Grâce à son ouïe très développée, Autumn était parvenue à les entendre. Son coeur faisait de violent bond dans sa poitrine. Elles avaient sans doute raison. Elle travaillait peut-être trop son image pour cacher la profonde blessure de son coeur qu'elle essayait de soigner... mais qui restait malgré tous ses forts bien ouverte et saignait encore.

_Une petite fille était assise sur le sol, dans une vaste chambre dont la couleur dominante était le rose. Il y avait des jouets par millier qui jonchaient le sol mais la petite fille ne jouait qu'avec un seul d'entre eux. Une poupée en porcelaine, qui portait la même robe rouge de velours qu'elle. Elle coiffait doucement et tendrement les cheveux bouclés de la poupée alors que les yeux marrons de celle-ci la fixaient, une faible sourire dessiné sur les lèvres. _

_Autumn Day était une petite fille très solitaire, elle n'avait pas énormémant d'amis mais l'amour de son frère, Logan et de sa soeur, Solène, lui suffisait emplement et cette poupée, bien qu'elle ne l'ai que depuis quelques semaines, était sa seule confidente. Cette poupée était un cadeau de sa soeur ainée Solène pour son anniversaire qui avait eut lieu un moi auparavant. Autumn n'avait invité aucun enfant de son âge, juste des amis proches de ses parents, ses parents morts deux jours plus tard... Parmi les amis proches de ses parents, elle avait rencontré Drago Malefoy, le fils du meilleur ami de son père, un petit garçon très prétentieux mais plutôt sympathique au fond. Aujourd'hui, c'était Solène qui s'occupait de son frère et d'elle, seule._

_On frappa à la porte et lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, Solène entrait dans la chambre, un sourire large, mais que Autumn voyait triste malgré les efforts de sa soeur pour le cacher. _

_- Tu joues encore ? Demanda-t-elle. Tu ne t'es pas encore lassée d'elle ?_

_- Non, je l'aime bien. Elle est belle._

_Autumn avait une admiration sans fin envers Solène. Elle était si belle, une beauté insolante. Ses yeux étaient de la couleur de l'Or, ses cheveux longs et châtains clair lui donnaient l'air sauvage et quand elle se transformait en une Louve, elle était si puissante. Quand Autumn aura 18 ans, elle sera aussi forte qu'elle. Il fallait attendre 10 ans... Mais elle ne saura jamais si elle allait atteindre la puissance de Solène..._

_Solène lui sourit et vint s'assoir à côté d'elle tandis que Logan, qui avait 14 ans, venait de les rejoindre, l'air rembrunit. Depuis la morts des parents, il était si différent... Il ne parlait plus tellement et se disputait sans cesse avec Solène, ce qui n'arrivait jamais avant. Il resta à la porte, s'adossant contre le mur le plus proche et les regardait d'un air indifférent. _

_- Est-ce que tu lui as trouvé un nom ? Demanda Solène._

_- Non, pas encore. Je voudrais lui trouver un nom aussi beau qu'elle._

_- Oui, en effet, c'est difficile._

_Logan eut un rire moqueur qui attira l'attention des deux soeurs. Solène lui lança un regard noir tandis que Autumn baissait la tête, véxée. _

_- Tu n'as pas à te moquer d'elle, répliqua Solène._

_- Ce n'est qu'une poupée, répondit Logan en croisant les bras._

_- Pour elle, ce n'est pas qu'une poupée. _

_- Si on ne peut plus rire..._

_Alors qu'il commençait à partir, Solène s'était relevée et en une fraction de seconde elle faisait face à lui. Il n'était pas surpris mais il semblait s'impatienter._

_- Excuses-toi, dit-elle._

_- Non. Je n'ai rien fait de mal._

_- Je pense que c'est pas le moment de la bousculer._

_- Elle, elle et encore elle ! ELLE n'est pas la seule à être malheureuse ! S'exclama Logan. Ce sont aussi mes parents, d'accord !_

_- Alors si tu veux qu'on t'épargne toute leçon de morale, comportes-toi comme un garçon mature, Logan ! Tu sais qu'elle est plus fragile que nous, en ce moment, du fait qu'elle soit plus jeune !_

_- Je m'en fous... _

_- Alors vas-t'en. _

_Autumn fixait sa poupée, serrant les dents et les poings, des larmes coulant et tombant sur les joues roses de la poupée. Elle aurait souhaiter ne rien entendre... Pouvoir disparaître... Solène était dure, elle avait toujours été comme ça, mais c'était pour leur bien, elle le savait, elle n'en douterait jamais. Logan la regardait, bouché bée, incrédule par ces dernières paroles._

_- Je n'ai pas à partir ! S'écria Logan. C'est aussi ma maison !_

_- Nous avons été élevé dans cette maison avec des valeurs, et si tu n'as plus ces valeurs, tu ne fais plus partis de cette famille !_

_- Qui es-tu Solène ? Notre soeur ou notre mère ?_

_CLAC !_

_Autumn leva les yeux, ses joues inondées de larmes. Solène venait de giffler Logan. Ils étaient comme figés. Logan fusillaient Solène des yeux et celle-ci s'était raidie, serrant elle aussi les poings, retenant ses larmes de toutes ses forces. Elle ne lui laisserait pas le plaisir de la voir pleurer, jamais. Elle serra entre ses doigts une cléf en Argent qu'elle portait autour du cou._

_- Je crois que c'est clair. Je m'en vais._

_Il tourna les talons et s'en alla à grands pas, sans se retourner. Solène ne broncha pas. Autumn se leva d'un bond et le poursuivit._

_- Logan...LOGAN !_

_Elle s'était mise à lui courir après, sanglotant, criant, suppliant son frère de ne pas s'en aller. Solène ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle regardait le sol où elle voyait ses larmes s'écraser contre lui. Des larmes que personne ne vit. Elle venait de sentir son coeur se déchirer encore plus... Elle avait tellement souffert de la mort de ses parents qu'elle ne supporterait pas une nouvelle perte. Mais il avait fait son choix...Elle avait espérer le faire grandir, mûrir... Il restait aveugle. Il ne voyait plus que c'était la douleur et la terreur qui dictait ses pensées... Il ne voyait plus qu'il n'était plus lui même. _

_- Je suis... tellement...désolée... murmura Solène pour elle même, pleurant de plus belle. Je n'ai rien pu faire...tu le sais... mais tu m'en veux de ne pas les avoir sauvé... Logan... mon frère._

_Logan lui en voulait parce que le jour de la mort de ses parents, elle était restée là, à les regarder, sans essayer de les sauver. Elle n'avait pas pu... Elle aurait voulu... Mais elle était si terrorisée... si paniquée qu'elle en avait presque perdue la capacité de se transformer. Et cet homme était bien trop puissant... Elle serait morte... Et Logan et Autumn seraient seuls. Elle avait jurer à ses parents qu'elle s'occuperait d'eux, qu'elle prendrait soin d'eux et qu'ils ne manquent de rien..._

_- Je suis tellement désolée..._

_- Logan... Ne pars pas, supplia Autumn, prise de sanglots et des larmes qui n'en finissaient plus de couler, tandis qu'il venait d'arriver à la porte d'entrée._

_- Autumn, grandis un peu ! Cesses de pleurer. _

_- J-je... ne peux pas...L-Logan... Tu ne peux pas nous laisser seules... s'il te plait..._

_Mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Il venait d'ouvrir la porte. Et il partit._

_- Logan...LOGAN !_

_Autumn se laissa tomber à genoux pleurant aussi fort qu'elle avait pleurer ses parents. Elle qui croyait ne plus jamais ressentir une telle douleur, elle se trompait... Elle aura mal toute sa vie._

_Solène venait de la rejoindre mais elle ne la regarda pas. Elle ne pouvait plus affronter son regard. Le regard de personne... Elle posa la poupée de porcelaine près d'elle et s'en alla._

_Les jours qui suivirent, Autumn les avait passé à regarder par la fenêtre en espérant voir Logan revenir. Mais ça ne se produisit jamais. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis son départ et ni Solène, ni Autumn n'avait prononcé un mot. Elle restait chacune de leur côté et Autumn crut voir un jour sa soeur regarder elle aussi par la fenêtre. Puis un soir, alors que Autumn regardait encore par la fenêtre, elle le vit enfin. Son coeur fit de grands bonds dans sa poitrine et elle sentie le soulagement mêlé à la joie l'envahir. Elle se pressipita à la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit à la volée et courut vers la silhouette plongé dans l'obscurité. Mais plus elle avançait, plus quelque chose clochait. Elle s'arrêta et observa la silhouette qui s'avançait rapidement vers elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit que ce n'était pas Logan._

_- Bonsoir, ma chérie._

_- Qui êtes-vous ?_

_- Je m'appelle Alcéo. Tu dois être la petite Autumn. _

_- AUTUMN ! Ecartes-toi !_

_Solène venait d'arriver vers elle et pour une raison que Autumn ignorait, elle semblait furieuse._

_- Ecartes-toi, répéta Solène._

_Quelque chose l'attrapa et l'attira de force à l'entrée de la maison sans qu'elle puisse le voir et en une fraction de seconde, elle faisait face à Logan. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle se contenta de se jeter dans ses bras et le serrer fortement contre elle._

_- Tu as l'air surpris de me voir, murmura celui-ci. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'étais parti pour toujours ? Tiens, prends ça._

_Il lui tendit la poupée en porcelaine qu'elle prit dans ses bras et repartit à l'extérieur, la laissant sur le seuil de la porte._

_- Je vais aider notre soeur, dit-il. Tu ne dois pas sortir de la maison, tu m'entends ? Ne sors pas temps que je ne te l'ai pas autorisé, d'acord ?_

_Autumn hocha la tête et regarda Logan se diriger vers la silhouette de Solène et cette étrange personne nomée Alcéo. Cet homme lui inspirait la crainte, le terreur... et elle se sentait angoissée en sachant qu'il était à quelques mètres d'elle._

_- Ma chère Solène, cela fait la deuxième fois que nous nous rencontrons, déclara le présumé Alcéo. Dommage que cela soit en de telle circonstance._

_- Pourquoi m'avoir épargné, ce jour là ? Lança Solène. _

_Alcéo se mit à sourire puis à éclater de rire._

_- Eh bien je n'aime pas trop me fatiguer. Je dois admettre que tes parents m'ont donné du file à retordre et je n'avais pas envi de risquer ma vie en te tuant. Il ne faut pas oublier que tu es une Louve Blanche, donc très puissante. Et aujourd'hui, comme je n'avais rien de prévu, j'ai décidé de t'achever ce soir._

_- Enfoiré !_

_Logan venait de les rejoindre et fixait intensément Alcéo. _

_- Ah ! Logan, mon cher ami. Celui qui ne peut pas se transformer. Comme c'est amusant. Tu veux te joindre à nous ?_

_Sans avoir eut le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit, Alcéo s'était avancé et l'avait propulcé à quelques mètres d'eux et s'écrasa ensuite violemment contre le sol en un bruit sourd. Il resta innanimé et Solène sentie alors une rage incontrôlable la submerger, une rage qu'elle n'avait pas réussit à ressentir le jour où Alcéo les avait tuer devant ses yeux._

_- Laissez-le en dehors de ça, grogna Solène._

_Alcéo sourit davantage tandis que Solène se transformait en une louve blanche, presque argenté avec des yeux coleurs or. Elle montrait des crocs impressionnants et s'était mise en position d'attaque. Autumn était sortie de la maison et s'était précipitée sur Logan qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle s'agenouilla prés de lui et souleva sa tête dans ses bras. Il bougea doucement et ouvrit les yeux, étourdit. Quand il vit Autumn, il se redressa._

_è Autumn ! Rentres tout de suite ! Je t'ai dit de ne pas sortir !_

_- Mais..._

_Un cri horrible les fit tout les deux se retourner. Solène, sous forme humaine, était allongée sur le sol, trois poignards d'argent planté de parts et d'autres de son corps. Elle hurlait de douleur et Autumn, horrifiée, regardait la scène sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux de sa soeur. Alcéo tournait autour d'elle, jouant avec un autre poignard en argent, la narguant, tandis qu'elle retirait avec difficulté les trois poignards de son corps. Logan avait courut jusqu'à elle et avait empoigné le dernirer poignard situé près du coeur. Mais sa peau le brûla à vif et il retira instentanément sa main._

_- Vas avec Autumn, ordonna Solène en poussant violemment Logan sur le côté._

_- Que c'est attendrissant, lança Alcéo qui tournait encore autour d'eux. J'ai presque envi de vomir. Infâmes créatures. _

_Logan était revenue vers Solène qui se redressait tant bien que mal, ses blessures se cicatrisant étrangement lentement. Elle était parvenue à retirer le dernier poignard avec difficulté et ses jambes se dérobaient dangereurement sous son poids. Elle avait été cruellement affaiblit. _

_- De l'argent, murmura Logan, horrifié. Solène ! Laisses-moi t'aider !_

_- Tu ne peux rien faire ! Il est bien trop fort. Je suis la seule à avoir une chance..._

_Autumn, qui n'avait pas bougé, observait la scène avec horreur, complètement impuissante. Solène se dressait face à Alcéo, prête à combattre malgré ses blessures qui ne cicatrisaient toujours pas. Les poignards qui étaient éparpillés sur le sol, recouverts de sang, se dressèrent en l'air, leur pointe en direction de la louve, tandis que Alcéo les contrôlait comme de vulgaires marrionettes. Logan se figea, il savait que cela pouvait être le coup de grâce pour elle. Solène demeurait impassible, si elle avait peur, elle ne le montrait pas et Alcéo semblait savourer ce moment. Il élargit son sourire et leva la main en l'air, laissant les lames d'argents se diriger brusquement vers Solène._

_- NON !_

_Les lames s'immobilisèrent à quelques centimètres du coeur de Solène, Alcéo fixant Logan qui s'était agenouillé, serrant les poings, ressentant une rage famillière et dévastatrice. Une rage qu'il n'avait jamais su contrôler. Malgré tous ses efforts, Solène du s'agenouiller aussi, ses blessures l'affaiblissant de minutes en minutes. Alcéo éclata alors d'un grand rire._

_- C'est tout ? S'exclama-t-il. C'est tout ce dont vous êtes capable ?_

_- Logan...non, murmura Solène, à bout de force._

_- Celui qui ne peut pas se transformer, dit Alcéo en se tournant vers Logan qui convulçait. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu es la honte de ta famille et tu le sais._

_Une douleur atroce lui parcourait le corps, il fallait qu'il y arrive, pour protéger ses soeurs, la seule famille qui lui restait. Au moins cette fois-ci, faire un geste digne qui rendrait fier sa famille. Pour la fierté dans les yeux de Solène qui le regarderait et pour un sourire d'Autumn qui le prendrait dans ses bras. Juste pour elles, en vie._

_- Logan, arrêtes ! Hurla Solène, paniquée. Ne fais pas ça !_

_Mais son choix était fait, il ira jusqu'au bout même s'il devait en mourir lui même. Les chances de sa survie était mince mais peu lui importait, il ne pouvait pas rester à regarder Solène mourir devant ses yeux. Dans un grognement féroce, ses membres s'allongèrent, se recouvrirent d'un poil noir et épais, ces yeux s'assombrirent, devinrent presque noir, sa mâchoire se développa et l'expression de son regard devint bestiale. Logan avait achevé sa transformation et était un loup de grande taille, noir et ces yeux ne reflétaient aucune lueur d'humanité. _

_- Logan, pleura Solène. Qu-as-tu fait..._

_Elle regarda alors Alcéo qui semblait en état d'angoisse. Solène ne put s'empêcher d'arborer un sourire ironique._

_- Vous n'avez aucune chance, dit-elle à son adresse. Il est incontrôlable. Il n'y a plus aucune part d' humanité en lui. C'est pour ça qu'on lui a interdit de se transformer. Il ne fait aucune différence entre le bien et le mal et il est impossible de le ramener à la raison._

_- Ca ne m'arrêtera pas, déclara Alcéo._

_Les poignards, qui s'étaient figés devant Solène se pointèrent à présent vers Logan qui regardait Alcéo d'un air menaçant, comme une vraie bête sauvage, prête à lui sauter à la gorge. Alcéo leva la main et les poignards d'argent volèrent à toute vitesse vers Logan. Celui-ci s'éleva, effectuant un saut impressionnant, au dessus des poignards qui s'enfoncèrent dans le tronc d'un arbre, et s'écrasa sur Alcéo, essayant d'atteindre sa gorge pour mettre fin à ses jours. D'un geste violent mais difficile, Alcéo repoussa la bête qui ne recula que de quelques mètres. Ils se fixaient du regard, tournant ensemble d'un même mouvement, l'un en face de l'autre. Alcéo s'élança sur lui mais Logan fut plus rapide, d'un bond, il se jeta sur lui, l'obligeant à s'étaler sur le sol. C'était une lutte sans merci, Alcéo en avait conscience et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mourire face à lui. Il n'était pas de taille contre une bête aussi sauvage. Il avait été pris par surprise... D'un dernier effort, il repoussa la bête et, en une fraction de seconde, il se volatilisa. _

_Solène poussa un profond soupir de soulagement et se redressa lentement, Logan la fixant, la menaçant. Une fois debout, elle s'avança très lentement vers lui, elle savait qu'il ne la reconnaissait pas mais elle devait essayer de le ramener à lui. Il grognait, aboyait, hurlait, prêt à bondir à tout moment mais elle s'approchait doucement vers lui, sans geste brusque, sans haussement de la voix._

_- Logan...Logan..._

_Il s'arrêta de grogner, la fixant toujours. Solène sentit son coeur faire de grands bonds tandis qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Elle tendit doucement la main vers lui mais il ne broncha pas. Au moment où elle tenta de le caresser doucement, il était trop tard..._

_Il avait empoigné son bras, enfonçant ses crocs dans sa chair, grogant de plus belle. Elle tenta de se libérer mais la force de Logan était supérieure à la sienne. Alors qu'elle hurlait de douleur, il lui lâcha le bras et vint ensuite lui mordre le cou. Puis il la propulsa avec force et elle s'écrasa contre le tronc d'un arbre avant de tomber au sol comme une pierre, incapable de bouger, du sang s'écoulant de son bras et de son cou._

_- NOOOOON !_

_Autumn courait en direction de Solène qui ne bougeait plus, sans se soucier du loup qui courrait, s'éloignant d'elles, probablement à la recherche d'une proie digne de sa force. Une fois face au corps immobile de Solène, Autumn éclata en sanglot, s'agenouillant à côté d'elle. Elle perdait du sang à grande quantité... Mais pourquoi ses plaies ne guérissaient-elles pas ?Pourquoi le sang coulait sans fin ? _

_- Solène... sanglota Autumn. Tu...ne vas pas mourire...hein ?_

_- Il ne faut pas pleurer..._

_Les yeux de Solène venait de s'ouvrire et, alors qu'elle devait atrocément souffrire, elle souriait quand même. Elle avait même la force de caresser le visage d'Autumn, d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient. Solène était son modèle...Celle qui lui donnait encore envi d'avancer dans la vie alors que se passerait-il si elle mourrait ? Que deviendra-t-elle ? Elle avait encore besoin d'elle._

_- Solène..._

_- Je ne suis pas invincible._

_Si, elle était son héroïne, celle qui chassait les monstres de ses cauchemards, celle qui restait à son chevet quand elle pleurait la nuit, celle qui l'avait toujours protéger de la fureur de son frère. Elle ne pouvait pas mourire aussi facilement, c'était impossible. Pas maintenant !Les héros ne meurent jamais !_

_- Je t'en supplie ! Sanglota Autumn. Pas toi !_

_- Nous ne pouvons pas survivre lorsque nous avons de trop graves blessures...Il faut que tu t'en souviennes. _

_- Mais toi, tu es forte, hein ? Tu ne peux pas mourire ! Hurla Autumn, désespérée._

_Non, je ne suis pas assez forte. Mais toi, tu le seras plus que moi... Prends ça..._

_- Elle lui montra d'un geste qui semblait lui coûter ses dernières forces la clef en argent qu'elle portait autour du cou et la lui tendit._

_- Prends-la par la cheine, tu risques de te brûler..._

_- Mais..._

_- C'est une cléf en argent...En la portant un peu tous les jours, jusqu'à ce que tu puisses la porter sans être blesser, tu ne craindras plus l'argent...Je l'ai comprit trop tard... et quand ce jour viendra... tu m'auras dépassé... Autumn._

_- Non ! C'est toi qui doit la porter !_

_- Autumn...je veux que tu aimes Logan comme il est...ce n'est pas de sa faute..._

_- Non, non , non, NON !_

_- Autumn..._

_Les yeux de Solène se fermèrent mais son sourire, faible, s'était figé. Elle serra les dents, elle la secoua, la giffla mais elle ne rouvrait pas les yeux. Elle n'entendait plus son coeur battre. Elle était...Elle était...morte._

_- SOLENE ! Hurla Autumn. Je...je ne survivrais pas...sans toi..._

_Un jour de pluie, ils étaient venus nombreux rendre hommage à la défunte Solène... de la famille lointaine, des amis proches, la famille Malefoy... Tous portant des vêtement noir, protéger de leur parapluie, et déposant des fleurs sur sa tombe. Ils étaient discrets, ne disaient rien, regardaient la tombe. Certain pleurait, mais aucun n'éprouvait ce que ELLE éprouvait. Ses larmes coulaient, mais elle en avait l'habitude... Elle les haïssait tous ne pas la comprendre, de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle ressentait... Elle était seule. Autumn était au premier rang, fixant la tombe._

_« Solène Day. L'éternel Soleil de nos coeurs. »_

_Voilà ce qu'ils avaient écris sur la pierre tombale...Oui, Solène avait été un soleil, une chaleur qui réconfortait son coeur mais qui venait de s'éteindre à jamais... Logan était à l'écart, loin de tout le monde... Il regardait la tombe, pleurant lui aussi mais rongé de culpabilité...Il l'avait tué et quoi qu'on lui dise, rien ne changera cette vérité... C'était sa faute et il comprenait que Autumn le déteste... Elle ne reviendra jamais... que c'était dur et cruel ! Elle ne sera plus qu'un squelette dans un cercueil... Il ne verra plus ses yeux Or... il ne la verra plus sourire ni rire aux éclats... Il verra juste cette pierre tombale. C'était tout ce qu'il resterait...par sa faute._

_- Réparo, mumura Drago._

_Le visage de la poupée de porcelaine se recolèrent instentanément. Elle avait du être cassé pendant un rude combat. Celui de Solène. Il connaissait Solène et il avait toujours été impressionné par elle... Et savoir qu'elle ne reviendrait plus jamais, était une chose difficile à comprendre...Mais Autumn, qui avait le même âge que lui semblait avoir tout comprit c'était pourquoi elle était si triste et seule. Après avoir posé des fleurs sur la tombe de Solène, ils avaient tous raccompagné Autumn et Logan chez eux, afin qu'ils ne restent pas seuls quelques temps. Drago se dirigea vers la chambre de Autumn et il vit Logan, la tête entre ses bras, pleurer, sans être capable de se retenire._

_- Sortez ! Hurlait Autumn, derrière la porte, dans sa chambre. Je vous déteste tous ! C'est de sa faute ! Sortez, sortez, sortez, SORTEZ !_

_On entendait des fracas, elle était sûrement en train de tout casser. La porte s'ouvrit et il vit son père et sa mère, désespérés, sortir de la chambre. Il éprouva de la tristesse pour elle, c'était la première fois que Drago Malefoy avait de la compassion pour quelqu'un. Il ouvrit la porte et entra doucement. Elle était en train de balancer tous ses jouets contre le mur, hurlant, criant._

_- QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX ? Hurla-t-elle quand elle s'aperçut de sa présence._

_- Je...je voulais te rendre ça..._

_Elle posa ses yeux sur la poupée en porcelaine et ils se remplirent de larme. C'était insupportable à regarder._

_- Je n'en veux pas ! S'écria-t-elle. SORS ! VAS-T'EN._

_- D'accord, je peux la garder alors ?_

_- NON ! ELLE EST A MOI !_

_- Mais puisque tu ne la veux pas ! S'exclama Drago avec colère, perdant patience._

_- Non...je...je suis désolée..._

_Elle s'avança vers lui et prit la poupée entre ses mains. Elle était intacte, comme le jour où Solène la lui avait offert. Elle la serra fortement contre elle, comme si c'était solène. Drago détourna le regard, ne supportant pas la voir pleurer._

_- Euh...tu lui as donné un nom ? Demanda Drago pour changer de sujet._

_- Autumn se mit alors à sourire, ce qui surpris Drago. Il lui sourit en retour, au moins, il avait réussi à la faire sourire._

_- Oui. C'est...Solène, l'éternel soleil. Un nom aussi beau qu'elle._

_- Oui, approuva Drago. Ca lui va très bien. _

_Ils se sourirent mutuellement et commençèrent à discuter. Drago réussissait à lui changer les idées, à l'apaiser... Et ça durerait des années, elle en était sûre._

_Logan se dressa devant la tombe de Solène, alors que la nuit venait de tomber. Le cimetière était vide, il était seul avec elle. Il sentait son coeur se déchirer, saigner et mourire chanque fois qu'il lisait « Solène Day. L'éternel Soleil de nos coeur. » Comment pouvait-il se faire pardonner ? Est-ce qu'elle lui en avait voulu avant de mourire ? Qu-est-ce qu'elle avait ressentit ? Il ne le saura jamais..._

_- Je suis...désolée, Solène..., sanglota-t-il, incapable de fixer la tombe plus longtemps. Pardonnes-moi...pardonnes-moi pour tout...Je t'aimais tellement...mais je ne savais pas comment te le montrer...Je voulais que tu sois fière de moi..._

_Il y eut une rafale de vent et une soudaine chaleur l'enveloppa, une chaleur réconfortante, apaisante. _

_- Solène..._

_Il ne croyait pas aux esprits des morts qui erraient sur terre...Mais peut-être que de là où était Solène, elle pouvait l'entendre... Il se mit à sourire, cette chaleur ne le rendait pas triste, au contraire. C'est comme si c'était une manière de lui dire qu'il était pardonné..._

Autumn se mit à sourire alors que quelques larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Solène demeurait toujours dans son coeur comme étant un soleil éternel, qu'elle ne laissera pas s'éteindre. Sa voix retentit dans sa tête : « _C'est une cléf en argent...En la portant un peu tous les jours, jusqu'à ce que tu puisses la porter sans être blesser, tu ne craindras plus l'argent...Je l'ai comprit trop tard... et quand ce jour viendra... tu m'auras dépassé... Autumn. »_ Ce jour était arrivé il y a quelques années. Elle pouvait porter la cléf sans ressentir de douleur. C'était le souhait de Solène et elle l'avait réalisé avec détermination. Sa dernière volonté... Et elle était fière de l'avoir fait. Autumn devenait celle que Solène avait toujours voulu qu'elle devienne. Une femme forte et indépendente. Elle lui rendrait honneur jusqu'à sa propre mort.

- Je suis forte, Solène.

Oui. Et elle était devenue à son tour la Louve Blanche, puissante, qui tuera celui qui a déclanché sa mort et la fureur de son frère. Elle tuera de ses mains Alcéo et elle sentait ce jour arriver à grand pas.

- J'espère que tu es fière de moi... murmura-t-elle.

Elle regardait la poupée de porcelaine qu'elle avait concervé toutes ces années, dans les yeux, comme si elle parlait véritablement à Solène. Solène. L'éternel Soleil de nos coeurs.

Le soleil se couchait lentement, touchant déjà l' marchait, tourmentée par un passé qu'elle ne pouvait oublier. Est-ce possible ? Est-ce vraiment lui ? Ses pensées la guidaient vers la tour d'astronomie, un lieu qu'elle ne fréquentait jamais habituellement mais son instinct ne la trompait jamais. Elle devait y aller. Elle montait les marches de la tour alors qu'elle revoyait dans sa tête son visage...Ses yeux surtout puis sa voix qui ne pouvait la tromper. Oui, c'était lui. Parfois elle hésitait, parfois elle était convaincue...

Losqu'elle arriva au sommet de la tour, elle n'était pas seule. Un homme, accoudé sur le rebord de pierre, fixait le soleil qui disparraissait petit à petit derrière l'horizon. Il avait les cheveux noirs et courts, portant un long menteau gris, descendant à quelques centimètres au dessus du sol. Il ne bougeait pas, regardant le soleil sans se préoccuper du reste. Elle sentit son coeur faire de violent bond. Cette odeur...oui, c'était lui...celui qu'elle cherchait depuis quelques années...

- Enfin, je te retrouve, murmura-t-elle, émut.

Logan se retourna, ses yeux couleur ambres fixant les siens. Il souriait, un sourire mystérieux qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu sur son visage. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu sourire, c'était la première fois. Son coeur battait à tout rompre.

- Bonsoir, Solène.

_**FIN !**_

_**Voilà l'histoire de trois frères et soeurs...J'espère que ça vous a plut. Et n'oubliez pas les reviews.**_

_**A dimanche prochain pour le chapitre suivant :)**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Voilà le chapitre 16 qui j'espère vous plaira ! Bonne lecture à tous et noubliez pas...REVIEWS !...**_

_**/!\ pas de suite si pas de reviews :)**_

_**Xjustmyself : Oui et ce n'est pas tout. On va en apprendre sur tous les autres. C'est vrai, qui es Kelly ? Qu'est-ce que cherche Nelson ?^^ je ne les ai pas mis dans l'histoire pour faire joli (enfin un petit peu)^^ Dans ce chapitre on sait qui es Kelly mais...sa véritable histoire est pour plus tard^^ Voilà bonne lecture !**_

_**lamissdu91 : Je suis super contente qu'elle te plaise et je ne suis pas prête de l'arrêter, j'ai encore plein de chose à révéler ! Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture :)**_

_**CHAPITRE 16 : Destins Croisés**_

_Ils étaient quatre Loups-Garous, errant dans les ruines d'une ancienne prison, au beau milieu de la forêt. C'était là qu'ils venaient la nuit et traquaient les vampires, chacuns pour des raisons différentes, mais motivantes. Un escalier descendait dans les souterrains où il y avait des cellules encore intactes, là où ils mettaient leur prisonniers. Quelques uns étaient déjà morts. Les vampires qui ont eu la mal chance d'être leur prisonniers étaient à présent en état de poussière, torturés ou tués. C'était dans leur nature... Ils étaient fait pour les tuer alors pourquoi s'en priver ? Pourquoi ? Ils n'existent que pour faire le mal, alors pourquoi les laisser en vie ? Pourquoi ?_

_Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans que Solène était morte et depuis sa mort il s'était juré d'exterminer ces créatures, les vampires, les faire tous disparaître, pour la venger. C'était sa raison à lui. Logan Day était perdu, sans elle, et ne trouvait plus sa place avec sa jeune soeur qui ne faisait que le repousser. Il venait d'avoir 19 ans et Autumn 13 ans et la mort de Solène était quelque chose que tous deux n'évoquaient jamais. Elle préférait le haïr silencieusement et il ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses, c'était sans doute mieux comme ça..._

_Les trois autres Loups-Garous le rejoignirent, trainant avec eux une autre vampire, une femelle, semblait-il. Mais cette nuit-là, ils ne l'avaient pas assomé, elle était tout à fait consciente et essayait résister à leur poigne. Lorsqu'il se rapprocha, il pouvait voir qu'elle pleurait, et ça le dégoûtait._

_- Regarde ce qu'on a trouvé ! S'exclama un des trois Loups-Garous, le plus jeune. Une belle prise, hein ? Cette idiote a crut que nous étions de gentils toutous qui se baladaient dans la forêt._

_- Bien, enfermez-là, répondit Logan. _

_- On ne la tue pas ? S'étonna un deuxième Loups-Garous, une cicatrice encore recente lui barrant l'oeil gauche._

_- Non. Je veux qu'elle me parle d'Alcéo. Allez._

_Celui qu'on appelait Midnight, le plus jeune, acquisça et avec les autres, emprunta l'escalier qui menait au sous-sol. Alcéo. Il serait apaiser de sa culpabilité qu'une fois l'avoir trouvé et tué de ses mains. Solène avait échoué mais lui il réussira, il finira le travail qu'elle avait commençé. Alcéo était connu de tous les vampires, c'était l'un des plus puissants d'entre eux mais aucun vampire, jusqu'ici, n'avait voulu lui dire quoi que ce soit à son sujet, où il vivait, ses habitudes, rien. C'était très énervant et la patience de Logan était légendaire... il n'en avait aucune..._

_Bien sûr Autumn n'était au courrant de rien. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait la nuit alors qu'elle dormait tranquilement dans son lit. Puis il ne comptait pas le lui dire. Après tout, elle avait décidé de vivre sa vie à part, alors il en faisait autant. _

_Aucun des trois Loups-Garous qui s'étaient joints à lui ne connaissaient son véritable nom. Il se faisait appelé Moonlignt et ça lui convenait bien. C'était un trop gros risque de dévoiler sa véritable identité. Moonlight. Il avait choisis ce nom parce que sa mère lui avait un jour raconté une étrange histoire à propos du Soleil, de la Lune et de la Terre. Alors qu'elle était enceinte jusqu'au cou de la petite Autumn, c'était son anniveraire et il fêtait ses 6 ans et Solène en avait 10. Sa mère avait décoré la maison de millier de Fleur de Lune, une étrange fleur blanche, le spathiphyllum. Il y avait le droit chaque fois qu'il prenait de l'âge. Solène avait elle aussi sa fleur, à ses anniversaires, le tournesol, la fleur du Soleil. Elle leur avait alors raconté que le Soleil et la Lune veillait sur la Terre, nuit et jour, la regardant tourner, la Terre faisant le tour du Soleil et la Lune le tour de la Terre. Ils veillaient sur la Terre comme le ferait Solène et Logan auprès de Autumn à sa naissance. Solène le Soleil, Logan la Lune et Autumn la Terre. Cela était peut-être un souhait de sa mère. Elle voulais qu'ils soient tous les trois unis pour toujours, à veiller les uns sur les autres. Un souhait qui s'était exaucé à sa mort..._

_Il se mit à sourire. Solène était devenue le Soleil, il le savait. Il le regardait tous les matins se lever et tous les soirs se coucher, et quand ses rayons d'or touchaient son visage, il ressentait une chaleur réconfortante, chaleureuse, apaisante._

_- Si tu es le soleil, pourqoi ne deviendrai-je pas la lune ?_

_Et sa mère avait eut raison. Solène veillait sur eux le jour mais personne la nuit. Alors il devait sans doute mourire bien avant Autumn pour veiller sur elle la nuit. Cette histoire, Autumn ne la connaissait pas... Et il ne lui avait jamais raconté parce qu'elle ne supporterait pas qu'il puisse croire que Solène soit le soleil...Elle se mettrait en colère. _

_Les jours suivant, Logan avait essayé de faire parler le Vampire, portant un masque par précaution, mais elle ne lâchait rien elle non plus, elle restait muette. Alors les trois autres se chargeaient de la torturer pour la faire parler, mais rien. La torture était assez simple. Il suffisait d'annuler le sort qu'ils utilisaient pour se protéger du soleil et les emmener dehors en plein midi. _

_Alors qu'un soir, perdant patience, il se dirigeait vers la cellule du Vampire, il était pris d'une colère incontrôlable. Voilà l'effet que la Lune avait sur lui, il se mettait en colère. Il ouvrit la cellule à la volée et attrappa le vampire par la gorge, la plaquant violemment contre le mur. Sa peau était brûlée mais il put voir qu'elle pleurait. Ca le dégoûtait..._

_- Je vais te tuer si tu ne me dis pas rapidement où est Alcéo._

_- J-Je ne dirais rien..._

_Elle tenta de se libérer de sa poigne mais elle sentit la puissance qu'il émanait. Rien à voir avec les trois autres Loups-Garous. Celui-ci était différent... Il était surtout blessé._

_Il lui lâcha le cou et lui attrapa les mains et il fut attirer par un objet qu'elle portait autour du poignet. C'était une gourmette en or avec son prénom. Quand il lut le prénom gravé, il la lâcha aussitôt, horrifié._

_- Tu...Tu t'appelles Solène ?_

_- Oui... sanglota-t-elle. Mais pourquoi vous me faites ça ? Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ?_

_Mais Logan s'enfuit en refermant la cellule derrière lui..._

_Les jours qui suivirent, elle n'avait plus vu ce Loups-Garous mystérieux. Il n'était pas méchant, elle l'avait sentit. Il était révolté. Et son regard était bien différent de tout ceux qu'elle avait croisé de sa vie. Il était triste et énigmatique. Elle ne pouvait lire dans ses pensées... c'était la première fois... Celui qu'on appelait Moonlignt était étrange... et elle savait, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, qu'il n'allait pas la tuer. _

_Puis un soir, alors que le silance régnait sur la forêt, il était revenu. Il ne semblait pas en colère, ni énervé... Il ourit la porte de la cellule et la laissa ouverte, s'éloignant, l'invitant à sortir. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas lire dans ses pensées mais elle percevait son esprit tourmenté... ça la rendait presque triste elle-même... Elle avança de quelques pas, il ne bougeait pas._

_- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle._

_- Elle n'aurait jamais voulu... murmura-t-il. Elle n'aurait pas approuvé que je te tue. Pars. Tu es libre._

_Un Loup-Garou qui libère un vampire... Elle aura tout vu. Elle peçut ses yeux se brouiller de larmes par les petits trous d'ouverture du masque et, la main tremblante, elle posa une main sur son épaule. Il ne bougea toujours pas. En tout cas, même si elle ne pouvait pas lui mettre un visage, elle aura cette voix, rauque et tremblante, en tête. Et elle le retrouvera. Moonlignt. _

_- Merci..._

_- Tu dois m'oublier et reprendre ta vie, Solène. Ca n'effacera pas ce que nous t'avons fait mais... j'espère que ta vie sera meilleure que la mienne...sincèrement..._

_- Je...un jour peut-être que... je t'aiderai... à te libérer..._

_C'était une trahison, elle le savait mais elle avait désormais une dette envers lui de lui avoir sauvé la vie alors que les trois autres Loups-Garous avaient prévu de la tuer à l'aube... Elle les avait entendu et Moonlignt n'avait rien dit, ne s'y était pas opposé et pourtant, il était là, ce soir, pour la libérer._

_- J'ai essayé de te tuer, pourquoi tu me proposes ton aide ?_

_- Tu m'as aussi sauvé la vie...je... dois partire...Mais...Quand tu seras prêt...on se reverra...je t'aiderai peut-être..._

_Et elle l'avait enfin retrouvé, quatre ans plus tard, à Poudlard, par un heureux hasard... Cette voix rauque et tremblante...qu'elle avait entendu ce soir-là, lui avait brûlé le coeur..._

- Moonlight, dit Kelly alors que Logan s'était à nouveau tourné vers le soleil. Ma promesse tient toujours... J'ai une dette envers toi.

- Oui. J'ai remarqué qu'ici on t'appelait Kelly.

- Oui. Je change régulièrement d'identité. J'ai plus d'un siècle et si je gardais le même nom, les gens se poseraient des questions et finiraient par tout découvrire. Mais je m'appelle bel et bien Solène. Et je sais que c'est ça qui t'a...

- Qui m'a fait changé d'avis.

Logan sourit. Elle n'avait pas changé. Hormis sa peau qui était redevenue belle et lisse mais son physique était le même que celui qu'il avait connu il y a quatre ans.

- Je voulais savoir pourquoi, dit Kelly. Tu as connu une autre Solène ?

- Oui. C'était ma soeur. Et je l'ai tué à cause d'Alcéo. Je ne pourrais vivre sans l'avoir tué...Il a aussi tué mes parents. Il est temps qu'il pait pour ses actes.

- Je suis désolée... J'ai perdu mon père...à cause de lui... Cela fait plus de cent ans... mais je pense encore tous les jours à lui...je peux comprendre à quel point tu souffres...

Il se tourna vers elle. Son regard était vague, triste, tourmenté. Le même regard qu'elle avait vu il y a quatre ans. Certaines cicatrices ne devaient pas pouvoir guérire...

- Je n'ai pas été un frère exmplaire pour elle, poursuivit-il. Je lui en ai fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Je ne sais pas comment elle a pu me supporter... Mais elle m'aimait quand même...Et avant qu'elle meurt, j'ai voulu la sauver, en voulant la sauver je l'ai tué.

- Je t'aiderai... Peux-tu me faire confiance ?

- Je crois que oui. Tu m'as retrouvé, non ? Tu es venue.

- Alors il faut que tu attendes...

Les élèves s'étaient regroupés dans la Grande Salle, savourant leur repas du soir. Hermione, qui était à la table de Gryffondor ne touchait pas à son assiette. Elle était bien trop préccupée... Il y avait des vampires à Poudlard et elle ne faisait rien... Maintenant que Logan avait soutenu sa théorie que les vampires étaient de retour, pourquoi sa théorie sur le fait que Lavande et Nelson soient des vampires serait-elle fausse ? Mais il fallait faire semblant de ne rien savoir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une solution. Bien sûr elle essayait d'éviter Nelson au maximun mais il finissait toujours par la retrouver. Et faire semblant était un exercice difficile. Comment embrasser un vampire sans avoir peur qu'il nous morde ? Le silece s'imposa dans la Grande Salle ce qui obligea Hermione à tourner la tête. Lucius venait de se lever, prêt à faire une annonce.

- Noël approche, déclara-t-il d'une voix forte, et je sais que le Bal de Noël qui avait eut lieu à l'occasion du Tournois des Trois Sorciers avait été grandement aprécié. C'est pourquoi les professeurs et moi-même avons décidé d'organiser un nouveau bal pour la veille de Noël. Bien entendu, la coutume veut qu'un couple ouvre le bal, et c'est vous, élèves, qui allaient élir ce couple. Vous aurez deux semaines pour voter !

Des applaudissements retentirent une fois son annonce terminée et elle vit à quel point tout le monde semblait exciter.

- Ca va être génial ! S'exclama Ginny. Alors, quel est ton couple préféré de l'année ?

Aucun, c'est tout simplement ridicule.

- En tout cas je sais pour qui je vais voter, répliqua Ginny en regardant Hermione avec un étrange sourire.

Hermione poussa un long soupir d'ennui. C'était certainement la pire année de Poudlard...Il n'y avait que des couples qui se formaient et se déformaient et elle, elle tombait sur des cas particuliers. Drago qui la livre à Voldemort et Nelson le vampire. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas avoir un petit copain normal ? Elle regarda distraitement en direction de la table des Serpentard. Autumn et Logan avait été admis aux Serpentard sans même avoir été soumis au choixpeau. Sûrement parce qu'ils connaissaient Drago et que cela facilitait leur adaptation. D'ailleurs pourquoi sont-ils à Poudlard ? Ils ne suivaient pas les cours alors quel était l'intérêt ? Autumn lui avait dit qu'elle faisait des recherches pour Lucius mais ça ressemblait à un beau mensonge. De toute façon, elle avait décidé de ne plus s'occuper des affaires des autres, c'est comme qu'elle découvrait des choses déplaisantes.

Elle voyait Kelly qui regardait Logan avec attention, presque avec passion et elle se retint de rire tant elle semblait complètement ridicule. Elle buvait ses paroles et rougissait chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle. Et lui, il ne faisait pas vraiment attention à elle. Il lui parlait mais comme il parlait à Drago ou à un autre Serpentard. C'était un spectacle très amusant à regarder. Autumn était impassible. Elle ne riait pas aux blagues de Blaise, elle restait toujours sérieuse. Elle créait un sentiment de crainte, la crainte d'attirer ses foudres si on avait le malheur de dire une phrase de travers. Elle semblait si sûre d'elle, imperturbable. Hermione l'enviait presque. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Autumn, c'était le soir de la réunion, lorsqu'elle s'était mise en colère contre Logan. Elle ne savait pas comment cela c'était finit entre eux mais une chose était sûr : Autumn avait un problème avec lui. Même en les observant en ce moment, Autumn ignorait complètement Logan. Elle ne parlait qu'à Drago, et encore. Elle remarqua cependant les étranges regards que s'échangeaient Drago et Nelson. Des regards à la fois complice et haineux, c'était très étrange. C'était comme s'ils se surveillaient l'un l'autre. Etait-il possible que Drago soit au courant pour Nelson ? Non, bien sûr que non...

« Elle nous observe » pensa Nelson

« Oui. Peut-être qu'elle a trouvé notre secret... Fais comme si de rien n'était » répondit Drago en regardant Nelson se servire un verre de jus de citrouille. « Tu peux lire dans ses pensées ? »

« Non, elle fait de l'occlumancie. Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que j'utilise mes pouvoirs sur elle ? »

« Oui mais là c'est différent, on risque d'être démasqué »

« Tu m'as l'air bien amical à mon égard, mon frère »

« La ferme. Je fais ça uniquement pour mon intérêt personnel »

« C'est évident »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle croyait pourtant que ces deux-là étaient en conflits. Pourquoi y a-t-il un soudain un rapprochement entre eux ? Il y a à peine quelques jours elle avait surpris Drago en train de le menacer, plaqué contre un mur et une main sur la gorge. Et si Drago était lui aussi un vampires ? A cette pensée Hermione sentit son coeur cogner contre sa poitrine. Ca ne pouvait être possible, elle n'avait jamais vu ses yeux changer de couleur. Non, ce n'était pas un vampire.

Lavande s'était levée de la table des Gryffondor pour rejoindre celle des Serpentard en allant s'assoir à côté de Nelson. Normal, entre vampire, songea sombrement Hermione. Elle poussa un nouveau long soupir, que devait-elle faire ? En parler ou ne rien dire ? Si elle en parlait, on la prendrait pour une folle, ses meilleurs amis avaient déjà beaucoup de mal à la croire.

Les jours suivant, tout le monde était exité à l'idée d'élir le couple favoris de Poudlard et Hermione n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait gagner. Elle ne s'était même intéressée aux couples actuels et n'avait aucune envi d'aller voter. Les fantômes du château chantaient des chansons de Noël dans les couloirs, et cela exaspéra Hermione. Avoir une chanson en tête toute la journée devenait profondément agaçant. Dehors il neigeait énormément et la neige avait recouvert le parc du château de son menteau blanc. Même le lac était gelé. C'était sûrement l'occasion de faire du patin à glace.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois sur place qu'elle enfila ses patins, frissonnant un froid du vent. Elle s'était recouverte d'un long menteau blanc et d'une grosse écharpe de laine de la même couleur. Elle posa prudemment un patin sur la glace, puis le deuxième, et glissa gracieusement sur le lac gelé. Etant petite, elle avait pris quelques cours de patin à glace, elle était donc assez à l'aise, bien que depuis le temps elle avait oublié quelques pas techniques. Elle effectuait quelques cercles en des mouvement délicats et contrôlés, en avant et en arrière. C'était agréable à pratiquer, elle n'était pas allée sur la glace depuis de nombreuses années. Elle se mit à ralentir puis à s'arrêter quand elle vit que Drago et Nelson venait en sa direction. Elle roula des yeux, exaspérée. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envi de les voir, ce n'était jamais possible d'avoir une minute à elle.

Elle sortit de la glasse, se tenant en équilibre sur les patins. Quand elle Nelson arriva face à elle, elle détourna vivement la tête alors qu'il tentait de l'embrasser. Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle se forçait à regarder tout sauf lui.

- Oui ? Dit-elle alors, impatiente.

- On voulait juste savoir comment tu allais, dit Nelson.

- Je vais bien.

Elle enleva les patins puis enfila ses bottes noires en dain. Drago et Nelson se regardèrent. Nelson put voir la joie qu'il éprouvait face au baiser qu'il n'avait pas eut. Que c'était humiliant ! Une fois ses bottes enfilée, sans leur adresser un regard, elle s'en alla, les laissant plantés là.

- Bon, eh bien voilà, dit Drago, enjoué. Elle le sait.

- La ferme. Comment elle a pu deviner ?

- Elle est loin d'être idiote. Bon, je crois que c'est une façon de rompre. Maintenant, si tu permets, je vais la récupérer.

- Non ! Je ne te permets pas ! S'exclama Nelson, outré. Et puis tu n'es pas avec cette fille, Autumn ?

- Autumn ? Répéta Drago. Bien sûr que non ! C'est une complice pour faire croire à tout le monde que je ne suis pas du tout affectée par la rupture.

Nelson haussa les sourcils, incrédule.

- N'importe quoi, tu es vraiment barré comme type ! JE vais récupérer Hermione.

- Fermes-la, un peu. Tu n'as aucune chance.

Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

- Tu n'es pas son genre.

- Tu vas voir si je ne suis pas son genre, enfoiré!

Nelson poussa violemment Drago qui tomba en arrière, s'enfonçant dans la neige épaisse. Il ne releva si vite que Nelson n'eut pas le temps d'anticiper son attaque et il se retrouva lui aussi enfoncé dans la neige. S'engagea alors une terrible battaille entre les deux frères mais qui, malheureusement ne résulteraient rien car ils comprirent rapidement qu'ils étaient tout de à force égales. Ils ne remarquèrent même pas que Blaise les rejoignait et les regardait se battre comme deux gamins. Pourquoi intervenir ? C'était si drôle à regarder. Mais au bout d'un moment, il se mit à applaidir comme pour se moquer d'eux et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'ils s'arrêtèrent net. Ils se fusillèrent du regard avant de croiser les bras, se tournant volontairement le dos.

- Ok... dit Blaise à Drago. Depuis quand sommes-nous amis avec les vampires ?

- Nous ne sommes pas amis avec les vampires ! S'exclama Drago, furieux qu'il ait interrompu leur corps à corps. J'allais lui mettre la correction de sa vie !

Nelson éclata d'un grand rire et passa un bras autour des épaules de Drago, qu'il repoussa presque aussitôt.

- Mais si, nous sommes plus qu'amis, déclara Nelson à Blaise. Nous sommes frères et on s'adore. Hein ?

Drago lui décocha un magnifique coup de poing qui le fit reculer de quelques pas.

- La ferme !

- Quoi ? Dit Blaise qui ne comprenait rien. C'est ton frère ? Comment...quoi ?

- C'est une longue histoire, marmonna Drago.

- Oui et je te la raconterai avec joie, dit Nelson qui se frottait frénétiquement la joue, mais nous avons malheureusement un problème.

- Ok, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Blaise, visiblement perdu.

- Hermione sait que je suis un vampire et donc elle ne tardera pas à savoir ce que vous êtes, lui expliqua Nelson avec un ton qui laissait entendre que Blaise était quelqu'un de mentalement perturbé.

D'ailleurs il ne se priva pas de lui lancer un regard noir que Nelson accueillit avec un grand sourire ironique.

- Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? Demanda Blaise

- Là est la question ! S'exclama Nelson. Mais si tu as une suggestion, vas-y, je t'en pris, je serait ravie de l'entendre.

Blaise poussa un profond soupire.

- Les vampires... Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu peux le supporter, dit Blaise à Drago.

- Je ne le supportes pas, je n'ai pas le choix !

Il s'était penché vers elle, ses yeux gris regardant les siens, tandis que la foule dansait par couple autour d'eux. Elle sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre, il avait un regard qui la paralisait, elle se trouvait dans l'incapacité de penser, comme hypnotisé par ses yeux. Il se pencha un peu plus, leurs lèvres n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres, prêtes à s'échanger un baiser. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau, il était précipité, il était lui aussi dans le même état qu'elle. Leur corps s'étaient raprochés sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, comme attirés malgré elle. Elle aurait voulu résister mais c'était presque impossible. Ses lèvres voulaient embrasser les siennes. Puis enfin, fermant tout deux leurs yeux, leur bouche s'effleurèrent doucement, une chaleur intense la submergeait et son coeur qui n'en finissait plus de battre aussi fort. Des frissons en cascade parcouraient son corps tandis qu'il la serrait de plus en plus contre lui, cessant de danser. Leur les lèvres se livraient un cruel combat, celui qui donnait le baiser le plus passioné gagnait. Elle sentit les mains de Drago caresser son dos, sa nuque puis redescendre jusqu'à ces hanches qu'il plaqua doucement contre lui. Bientôt leur langue se mêlèrent, se caressaient, intensifiant leur désir mutuel. Oui elle avait énormément envi de lui, à présent, autant qu'il la désirait. Elle ne voyait plus la foule qui dansait autour d'eux, elle était simplement dans un autre monde où elle était seule avec lui.

Ils étaient à présent dans une chambre, à peine éclairé par quelques bougies parfumées qui flottaient dans les airs. Ils s'embrassaient sauvagement, à présent, tous les deux impatients d'assouvir leur désir. Il venait de la déshabiller si vite qu'elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle défit les petites barrètes qu'elles avaient dans les cheveux qui maintenant son chignon et secoua légèrement la tête, laissant tomber ses cheveux descendre le long de son dos et cachant une partie de ses seins. Il lui embrassait le cou alors qu'il venait de se dévêtir. Elle le poussa vivement sur le lit, le chevauchant, tandis qu'il lui tenait fermement les hanches puis...

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, un rêve brûlant qui l'avait mise malgré elle en transe. Elle tenta de se calmer mais en vain, l'image de Drago qui l'embrassait la troublait. Drago était toujours un fantasme et elle savait que, malgré tout ses forts, elle l'aimait encore et toujours aussi fort. Elle se maudit pour ça...

Il était minuit. Pourquoi se faire belle à cette heure-ci ? Elle ne savait pas exactement mais ce fut plus fort qu'elle. Elle s'aspergea délicatement d'un parfum sucré et fit quelques retouches de dernières minutes de son maquillage. Elle était à peine sortie de la salle commune des Serpentards que son coeur, pourtant mort, lui jouait déjà des tours. Elle se sentait tout simplement parfaitement idiote de vouloir jouer les séductrices. Elle ne comprenait pas quelle mouche la piquait mais maintenant qu'elle se rapprochait de la tour d'astronomie, c'était trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Elle entrprit de monter les escaliers, essayant de calmer son souffle qui s'accélérait tandis qu'elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui. Il était une nouvelle fois appuyé contre la bordure de pierre, ses yeux ambres fixant le ciel chargé de nuages qui laissaient tomber de multitudes de flocons de neige. A peine arrivée, il se retourna vers elle et l'accueillit d'un sourire mystérieux. Elle lui rendit son sourire et alla le rejoindre.

- Toi non plus tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix rauque.

- Euh...non.

Le tout était de savoir contrôler ses émotions qui surgissaient en elle en pagaille. C'était très difficile.

- Tu te maquilles bien, je trouve, la complimenta-t-il. Ca mets tes yeux en valeur.

Oh mon Dieu, songea Kelly qui semblait rougir malgrè elle. Que faire ? Que faire ? Elle était aux anges mais si elle ouvrait la bouche, sa voix tremblerait et ça risquait fortement de la trahir.

- Merci..balbutia-t-elle rapidement en détournant le regard.

Il se contenta de lui sourire mais continua de la regarder.

- Qui est l'heureux élus ?

- Personne ! S'empressa-t-elle de répondre, rougissant de plus belle.

- Ah... je pensais que tu t'étais faite belle pour quelqu'un.

- Quelle idiote ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait répondre, maintenant ?

- Non...je...J'aime bien, de temps en temps, bredouilla-t-elle, paniquée.

- Tu te maquilles pour aller te coucher ? S'étonna Logan.

- Euh...

Bon, c'était une défaite, à l'évidence. La prochaine fois elle n'en fera pas trois tonnes. Elle restera simple. Mais comment attirer son attention si ce n'est pas se faire belle ? Elle eut un rire nerveux mais, encore une fois, il se contenta de lui sourire, puis plongea son regard dans le vide. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits. Mais il était si beau, si mystérieux qu'elle ne voyait pas comment elle pouvait lui parler sans paraître ridicule. D'ailleurs, il devait la trouver ridicule mais était sans doute trop poli pour lui faire remarquer.

- Tu vas voter ? Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Voter ?

- Oui, tu sais, pour le Bal de Noël.

- Non. Ce n'est pas mon genre.

- Ah. Et...tu t'es trouvée une cavalière ?

- Non. Je n'aime pas les bals. Je ne pense pas que j'irai.

Elle avait fait tant d'efforts pour qu'il puisse l'inviter mais c'était perdu d'avance. Elle était si déçue qu'elle avait qu'une envie, s'en aller sur le champ ! Logan se mit à sourire et cette fois, ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir, au contraire, elle était furieuse ! Pourquoi il ne comprenait rien ? Ce n'était pas compliqué, pourtant !

- Je vais aller me couchez, dit-elle subitement.

- Bonne nuit.

Fulminant intérieurement, elle le laissa derrière elle et quitta la tour d'astronomie. Quel imbécile ! C'était quoi qui n'était pas clair ? Non mais vraiment, il faut vraiment être idiot pour n'avoir rien comprit !

Une semaine s'était à présent écoulée, Kelly avait évité de voir Logan, même si elle en mourrait d'envi. Drago et Nelson avait passé leur temps à se battre, obligeant Blaise à intervenir. Luna avait réussi à se transformer en Louve. Lavande était de plus en plus en compagnie de Nelson. Et Hermione avait essayé de passer une semaine « normale ». Comme il était convenu, les élèves allaient savoir quel était le couple favoris de l'école qui allait ouvrire le Bal. Lucius se leva, une enveloppe dorée à la main, et aussitôt les élèves se turent, le fixant, pressés de savoir les gagnants.

- C'est aujourd'hui que vous allez découvrire qui vous avez choisis pour ouvrire le Bal, dit-il d'une voix audible. La réponse se trouve dans cette petite envellope.

Il ouvrit délicatement l'enveloppe alors que tout le monde retenait son souffle. Il tira morceau de parchemin à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe qu'il dépliya. Il se mit à sourire mais ne dit rien, provocant un suspens insupportable. Même Hermione qui avait trouvé cette idée ridicule mourrait d'envi de savoir qui était ce fameux couple qui avait occupé toutes les conversations ces deux dernières semaines.

- Ce couple est...

Tout le monde semblait en état de stress intense, tous les yeux braqués sur lui.

- Mr Drago Malefoy...

La table des Serpentards se mirent à applaudire frénétiquement, lui dédiant une véritable ovation. La gente féminine était dans tous ses états, toutes espérant avoir le privilège d'être à son bras. Hermione roula des yeux, exaspérée. Qu'est-ce qu'elles étaient ridicules !

- Et...

- Dis-le, _dis-le !_ Murmura Ginny

- Miss Hermione Granger.

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! S'écria Ginny.

Hermione resta bouche bée alors que la table des Gryffondor s'était levée pour l'acclamer. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ça ne pouvait pas être elle ! Elle n'avait jamais souhaiter y participer, c'était injuste ! Ginny, en face d'elle, était un train de pleurer tout ce qu'elle pouvait et elle trouva son comportement complètement hors contexte. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la table des Serpentards. Drago la regardait mais l'expression de son visage était indescriptible. Nelson, lui, semblait franchement dégoûté. Elle allait devoir danser avec lui, c'est-à-dire, qui allait avoir un contact physique entre eux ! Dans quoi était-elle encore embarquée ? Ne pouvait-elle pas être tranquille au moins une journée entière ?

- Je suis trop contente ! Sanglota Ginny. Oh Hermione, tu vas être sublime ! Laisses-moi m'occuper de toi, je t'en supplies !

- De toute façon, maintenant que je suis obligée d'ouvrire le Bal, plus rien ne me fait peur...

_**FIN**_

_**A Dimanche porchain avec le chapitre suivant ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le chapitre 17 ! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !**_

_**/!\ Pas de reviews...Pas de suite :)**_

_**xjustmyself : oui il faut bien que je laisse le suspens quand même ! Lol ça n'échape aucun chapitre ! Merci pour tes encouragements et bonne lecture !**_

_**Lamissdu91 : voilà la suite qui est prometteur pour la suite^^ au passage, je te conseil d'écouter la chanson indiquée pendant la lecture du chapitre via youtube, tu vas voir c'est pas mal. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses. Bonne lecture !**_

_**CHAPITRE 17 : PACTE DE NOËL**_

_**(Chanson : All I Need – Within Temptation)**_

Hermione était en état de stress. On était le matin du Bal de Noël et elle ne savait toujours pas comment elle allait s'habiller. Aucunes des robes qu'elle avait ne lui convenait. Maintenant que c'était elle qui devant ouvrire le bal, autant jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout et être la plus belle. Hélas, aucune robe n'était digne d'une telle occasion. Sans robe elle ne pouvait pas déterminer la coiffure et sans coiffure ni robe elle ne pouvait pas déterminer le maquillage ! Et sans tout ça, elle ne pouvait pas déterminer les bijoux. Oui, elle était stressée, comme si c'était un jour de marriage. Elle faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre tandis que Ginny jetait un coup d'oeil à sa garde robe, réfléchissant.

- Non, tu as raison, il n'y en a aucune qui fera l'affaire, dit-elle. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu peux mettre. Et moi qui me faisais un plaisir de m'occuper de toi...C'est injuste.

- Tu me rassures, ironisa Hermione. De quoi je vais avoir l'air si je porte une de mes robes...A rien du tout ! Surtout que _lui_ il sera bien habillé, comme toujours. Mon Dieu, je maudis tout ceux qui ont voté pour moi !

Ginny eut un rire moqueur qui énerva encore plus Hermione. Il n'y avait rien de drôle ! Elle savait que c'était une mauvaise idée cette histoire d'élection de couple ! Et comme par hasard c'est elle qui s'y colle ! Qu'avait-elle fait pour méiter un tel sort ? Elles entendirent du bruit dans la salle commune des préfêts-en-chef et lorsque Ginny ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Hermione, elle ne vit personne. En revanche, un grand paquet, soigneusement emballé, venait d'être posé sur la table basse qui faisait face au sofa. Intriguée, Ginny s'approcha un peu plus et s'aperçut qu'il y avait un mot sur le paquet, accompagnée d'un Tournesol.

« _Joyeux Noël _»

- Je crois que la question est réglée, dit Ginny alors que Hermione venait de la rejoindre.

Etonnée, Hermione regarda à son tour la carte. Il n'y avait pas de signature. Par contre, la personne qui venait de lui offrire le paquet connaissait sa fleur préférée. Elle ouvrit le paquet avec précaution, il s'agissait d'une grande boîte blanche, et quand elle enleva le couvercle, elle poussa une exclamation de stupéfaction. C'était une ravissante robe blanche. Elle la sortit de sa boîte et la déplia, la posa contre son corps. C'était une robe bustier dont le buste était plissée. Elle était parfaitement ceintrée, mettant ainsi sa taille en valeur. Le bas était composé de multitudes de volants posés sur du satin et formait d'inombrables pants. Ginny resta bouche bée devant la splandeur de la robe. Elle semblait aussi émerveillée que Hermione. Dans la boîte il y avait également un collier assortit à la robe, un ras-de-cou précisément.

- Eh bien, celui qui t'a offert ça à des goûts de luxe, déclara Ginny, stupéfaite.

- Oui.

Elle n'avait pas de mot pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. Cette robe venait de Drago. Il était le seul à connaître sa fleur préférée et le seul à avoir les moyens d'acheter une telle robe.

- Allez ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ! Vas la mettre ! S'exclama Ginny.

Hermione se précipita dans sa chambre, emportant avec elle la robe et le ras-de-cou assortit. Ginny resta dans le salon, attendant avec impatience qu'elle revinne, habillée de cette ravissante robe. C'était sans nul doute la plus belle robe qu'elle eut l'occasion de voir dans sa vie et la personne qui le lui avait offerte devait beaucoup tenir à elle. C'était digne d'un comte de fée. Il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était l'oeuvre de Drago. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Ginny retint sou souffle. Hermione s'approcha d'elle, visiblement gênée.

- Oh... on dirait...

Ginny se mit alors à éclater en sanglot.

- On dirait une princesse, sanglota-t-elle.

Hermione se mit à sourire. La robe lui allait à la perfection, elle épousait son corps comme aucune robe auparavant. Elle tourna sur elle même pendant que Ginny inspectait de près le robe, comme si ce n'était pas la réalité.

- Viens, je vais te coiffer, dit alors Ginny, séchant ses larmes.

Drago enfila son costume gris foncé puis ajusta son noeud papillon. Ca y est, il était prêt. Il se regarda dans le miroir, cherchant des détails qui n'allaient pas. Dans l'ensemble il pensa que c'était convenable. Il portait un pantalon d'un gris foncé, avec des nuances argentée, une chemise noire et la veste à sortie au pantalon. C'était la permière fois qu'il portait ce costume et il devait avouer qu'il lui allait bien. Autumn lui tourna autour, véritablement enthousiaste.

- Tu as sorti le grand jeu, dit-elle, amusée.

- Je tiens à ce que ce soit parfait, répondit-il en lui souriant. C'est l'occasion de la récupérer.

- Oui. Alors ne fait pas l'imbécile.

Drago lui sourit. Autumn était adorable, c'était une véritable amie, la seule qui pouvait vraiment la comprendre et vice versa. Dommage qu'elle soit si peu sociable, elle aurait eut des tas d'amis. Mais elle ne semblait pas en ressentir le besoin. Elle posa une maine sur son épaule et lui sourire. Il put lire l'émotion qu'elle essayait de cacher.

- Tu es très beau, dit-elle. Si tu n'arrives pas à la convaincre, je ne comprendrais plus rien.

- J'espère que tu as raison. Elle a beaucoup de caractère.

- Regardes-toi. Il y a à peine un an tu aurais hurler ne jamais tomber amoureux. Et là tu fais tout ton possible pour elle.

- Oui. Il y a un début à tout.

Elle avait raison. Il y a peine un an, jamais il n'aurait cru tomber amoureux de quelqu'un. Et jamais il n'aurait pensé à Hermione, loin de là. Comme quoi le destin est parfois étrange. Il ne cachait pas qu'il était stressé de se retrouver avec elle ce soir. C'était comme s'il était un jeune adolecent qui devait faire face à son premier rancard. Et puis il imaginait Hermione dans cette magnifique robe blanche qu'il lui avait offert. Elle sera magnifique, la plus belle du bal et aucun homme ne le mériterait. Il fallait qu'il soit à la hauteur et veiller à ce que tout soit parfait.

- Moi non plus je n'avais pas prévu de l'aimer, dit-il. Et j'étais distant avec elle, pourtant. Mais il s'est passé quelque chose, elle est devenue sûre d'elle et je voyais qu'elle plaisait de plus en plus aux autres et c'est là que ça a commencé. Je ne supportais pas de les voir lui tourner autour et elle, elle adorait ça.

- Oui, finalement elle a finit par te ressembler.

- Oui. Mais je te jure que ça me rendais fou et je faisais semblant que ça m'était égal. Quand j'ai su qu'elle sortait avec Nelson... j'avais envi de le tuer.

- Je comprends. Je suis fière de toi. J'espérais vraiment que ça t'arrive.

- Merci, ma belle. Et toi ? Tu as un cavalier ?

- Non et je n'en ai pas besoin. Je ne cherche pas de petit copain, tu le sais.

- Oui, mais ça pourrait t'aider. Avoir quelqu'un qui t'écoute, qui te comprend et qui te réconforte.

- Mais tu es là pour ça, non ? Je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle avait raison, il n'échangera sa place dans son coeur pour rien au monde. Enfin, il concidéra qu'il était parfait et fin prêt. Il n'y avait plus qu'à rejoindre son père dans la Grande Salle pour préparer la décoration. Il l'avait dit : tout devait être parfait.

Nelson ajusta son noeud papillon et poussa un long et profond soupir en se regardant à travers le miroir. Il n'avait aucune chance face à Drago...Elle l'aimait c'était si évident. Et il savait que ce soir, lors du bal, Drago ferait tout pour la récupérer. Il en avait marre. Il aurait tant aimer avoir une autre vie que la sienne. Etre encore plus beau, être riche, avoir tout ce qu'il voulait... La vie de son frère, en fait. Il songea alors à son père, ce qu'il avait réussit et échoué dans sa vie. La liste était très longue. Il songea à ce que son père lui avait demandé de faire à Poudlard et qu'il n'avait toujours pas fait. Lavande, qui était installée confortablement dans un fauteuil derrière lui le fixait, il la voyait à travers le miroir et elle essayait probablement de lire dans ses pensées.

- Tu n'y arriveras pas, dit Nelson. Je me suis beaucoup entrainé pour ce que ce soit impossible.

- Lavande s'était habillée d'une jolie robe dorée, très courte avec un formidable décolleté. Elle croisa jambes et bras en un geste impatient.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de pouvoir pour savoir à quoi tu pense, répliqua-t-elle. Tu pensais à ton père.

- Comment...? dit-il en se retournant vers elle.

- Quand tu penses à Hermione, tes yeux ont une teinte légèrement dorée et quand tu penses à ton père, ils sont particulièrement sombre.

- N'importe quoi.

- Si. Chaque fois que tu parles de Hermione ils ont cette couleur et quand tu parles de ton père, ils sont presque noir donc j'en déduis que tu pensais à ton père. C'est drôle la différence que la couleur de tes yeux prennent, ça fait une peu le bien et le mal, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Hermione le bien et mon père le mal. Si tu le dis.

Elle avait un peu raison, cela dit. Son père était quelqu'un de mauvais mais une personne qui fait de mauvaises choses à toujours une raison de le faire, non ? Ce n'est pas pour le plaisir. Il est arrivé des choses à son père qu'il n'arrive pas à oublier et il veut juste se venger. La vengence...un sentiment très pénible. Vouloir prouver aux autres que ce n'est pas de notre faute et faire payer au véritable coupable. C'est très dur. La vie est dure. Son père lui disait de faire certaines choses pour leur intérêt commun, enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait, mais plus le temps s'écoulait, plus il avait des doutes sur ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

- Je sais que tu dois faire quelque chose ici, dit soudain Lavande, le tirant de sa rêverie. J'aimerais bien savoir quoi.

- C'est déjà fait, dit Nelson. Et c'est toi qui a tout fait à ma place. Et c'est toi qui en paiera les concéquences. C'est toi que les Loups tueront.

- Quoi ?

Elle s'était levée d'un bond et s'était approchée de lui.

- Oui. C'est bien toi qui a agressé Padma Patil ? Drago Malefoy ? Et Vincent Crabbe ? Non ?

- Tu m'as dit de le faire !

- Oui. Et qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit d'autre ? A Poudlard, aucun humain ne doit être tué. Tu as tué Crabbe.

- Je...c'est pour ça que tu m'as transformé ?

- Oui. Juste pour ça. En étant humaine tu n'avançais à rien, deux tentatives et deux échecs alors je t'ai transformé en vampire et là tu n'as pas su te contrôler. Et tu l'as tué.

- Tu...Enfoiré !

Elle s'était jetée sur lui et le ruait de coup de poing mais il était bien plus fort qu'elle alors ce fut sans grands efforts qu'il l'a repoussa.

- Tu ne devrais pas me provoquer, Lavande. Je t'ai enseigné tout ce que je sais sur les vampires, tu devrais le savoir : tu n'as aucune chance. Et j'ai encore besoin de toi.

- P...Pourquoi ? Sanglota Lanvande.

- Ecoutes... ce qui va arriver est très grave... Nous devons attirer mon père et Voldemort ici...c'est le seul moyen.

- Le...Le seul moyen pour...quoi ?

- Les tuer tous les deux.

Lavande ne dit rien, bouché bée.

- P...pardon ?

- Même si nous avons sacrifié Crabbe, c'est le seul moyen pour que les Loups-Garous se retournent contre nous, cela voudra dire que la guerre à commencé. Et une fois qu'elle aua commencé, mon père et Voldemort viendront jusqu'ici et c'est l'à qu'il faudra les tuer... Provoquer la guerre et le seul moyen, Lavande.

- Tu...tu veux tuer ton père ? Il est beaucoup plus fort que toi.

- Oui...mais je dois essayer.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis ?

- Hermione...elle serait tuée si je ne faisais...et puis Malefoy n'est pas si con que je le pensais...il est assez cool...

- Quoi ? Tu es tombé amoureux d'elle ? Et tu apprécies Drago Malefoy ?

- La ferme.

Kelly entra et tout deux se turent instentanément. Elle n'était toujours pas habillée, ni coiffée, ni maquillée, rien. Elle semblait de très mauvaise humeur et c'était comme si ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et foudroyeraient quiconque la regarderait de travers. Elle s'assit à côté de Lavande et regarda dans le vide.

- Euh...Kelly ? Tenta Lanvande.

- Quoi ?

- Tu...tu ne viens pas, ce soir ?

- Non. Pas de cavalier, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle soupira, c'était déprimant ! Ne pas avoir de cavalier un jour comme celui-ci...

- Oh mais viens quand même, dit Lavande. Tu ne vas pas rester toute seule ce soir, ne sois pas ridicule ! Tu vas déprimer !

- Hum...marmonna Kelly en faisant la moue.

- Et puis peut-être que tu en trouveras un sur place !

- Hum...ok. Mais j'y vais comme ça.

Logan ne sera pas là alors elle n'avait pas envi d'être belle ! Elle allait sûrement paraître ridicule face à tous les autres qui auront mis leur plus beaux costumes et leurs plus belles robes mais après tout, elle était libre de faire comme elle voulait, et puis si elle paraissait vraiment ridicule, elle s'en ira, ni vue, ni connue.

Il était l'heure... Hermione, tremblante, se dressa face à Ginny, celle-ci émue jusqu'aux larmes (encore !). Portant sa magnifique robe blanche, portant le ras-de-cou, ses cheveux relevés en un chignon olympien avec quelques boucles anglaises tombants sur sa nuque, on croirait voir une princesse. Ses yeux étaient maquillés d'une couleur indéfinissable, lui donnant encore plus de lumière.

- Oh...Hermione, pleurnicha Ginny. On dirait...Cendrillon qui va chercher son prince.

Elle ne put s'enpêcher de sourire même si elle allait à ce bal à contre coeur. Poussant un profond soupir pour essayer de calmer les battements fous de son coeur, elle attrapa le bras de Ginny et elles sortirent toutes deux de la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef. Leurs pas résonnaient dans les couloirs déserts. Ils avaient tous rejoint le Hall, attendant le couple pour ouvrir le bal. Hermione était prise d'un épouvantable stress à l'idée d'être le centre d'intérêt général pendant plusieur minutes. Elles descendirent plusieurs escaliers puis, enfin, il ne restait plus que l'escalier qui donnait au grand Hall. Elles s'arrêtèrent, Hermione complètement paniquée. En dessous de la rampe de marbre, elle voyait tout le monde qui attendait devant les portes de la Grande Salle fermées. Ginny lui fit un sourire encourageant alors que les battements de son coeurs cognaient de plus en plus fort. Elle commença alors à descendre les escaliers, Ginny pleurnichant de plus belle.

_**I'm dying to catch my breath**_

_Je meurs chaque fois que j'essais de reprendre mon souffle_

Lorsqu'elle fut dans le champ de vision des élèves, ils eurent tous une expression de stupéfaction puis de fascination tandis qu'elle descendait le reste des escaliers, rougissant et tremblant de plus belle. Elle ne voyait pas où se trouvait Drago et l'angoisse n'était que plus grande. Tout le monde lui souriait et semblait en admiration

_**Oh why don't I ever learn ?**_

_Oh pourquoi ne l'ai-je jamais appris ?_

Enfin, elle fut au pied des escaliers, face à tout le monde qui l'admirait. Elle eut au moment d'hésitation pendant lequel son corps était complètement paralysé. Elle fit un pas, puis deux, et au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, la foule des élèves s'écartaient. Et elle le vit...Drago...plus beau qu'un Dieu...

_**I've lost all my trust, though I'm surely tried**_ _**to turn it aroud**_

_J'ai perdu toute ma confiance bien que j'ai sûrement essayé de la retrouver_

Elle était encore plus belle qu'il avait osé l'imaginer. La robe était parfaite pour elle, elle ressemblait à un ange le plus pur. Elle s'avançait vers lui, elle semblait intimidée par la foule et elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Son coeur, lui, battait la chamade comme jamais auparavant. Elle était parfaite...Elle s'arrêta devant lui et il se rendit compte à quel point elle avait rougit. Elle prit son bras d'une main tremblante et enfin elle le regarda. Il crut mourir.

_**Can you still see the heart of me **_

_Peux-tu encore voir me coeur ?_

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et, d'un pas hésitant, le couple s'avança vers le centre de la Grande Salle, une douce musique guidant leur pas. Il y avait des sortes de petites fées qui volaient autour d'eux, et la Grande Salle était méconnaissable. On aurait dit une sorte de palais des Glaces. C'est tout simplement envoûtant. Ils se firent face, les élèves les rejoignant et formant un épais cercle autour d'eux.

_**All my agony fades away**_

_Toute mon agonie s'estompe_

Ils se saluèrent d'une révérence tandis que les élèves semblaient totalement charmés. Nelson lui aussi était charmé par sa beauté mais aussi prit d'une jalousie insupportable. Il aurait aimé être à la place de Drago. Ginny, qui avait rejoint Harry et Ron, pleurait de plus belle et n'en perdait pas une miette. Tout le monde les observait, captivé. Enfin, Elle posa une main sur son épaule, son autre main dans la sienne et une autre se posant sur sa taille.

_**When you hold me in your embrace**_

_Lorsque tu me prends dans tes bras._

Ils tournoyèrent au centre de la grande salle, leur pas guider par la douce musique qui était elle aussi un véritable enchantement. Hermione se sentait mourrire alors que les yeux de Drago fixaient intensément les siens, sans jamais les quitter. Elle était incapable de détourner le regard. Elle avait le souffle de plus en plus court tant elle était submergée par des milliers d'émotions à la fois. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était...

_**Don't tear me down for all I need**_

_Ne m'arraches pas à tout ce dont j'ai besoin_

Elle le sentit la serrer contre lui. A présent leur corps étaient collés l'un contre l'autre et il sentit son souffle chaud caresser son cou. Il eut des milliers de frissons qui parcoururent son corps de la tête aux pieds. Contre toutes attentes, elle posa doucement sa tête sur son épaule. Il ne savait pas comment décrire ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant mais c'était quelque chose de très fort.

_**Make my heart a better place**_

_Fais de mon coeur un endroit meilleur_

Au moins, de cette façon, elle n'avait plus à affronter son regard. Et puis ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. Son étreinte lui avait tellement manqué... elle s'enivra de son parfum, dansant doucement au rythme de la musique. Elle sentait que son coeur battait aussi fort que le sien. Ils battaient à l'unisson.

_**Give me something I can believe**_

_Donnes moi quelque chose en quoi je peux croire_

La foule n'avait plus aucune importance, à présent. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Elle ne voyait que lui. Et le fait de savoir qu'il était aussi paniqué qu'elle la rassurait énormément. Lui qui n'avait jamais été comme ça avec aucune autre fille. Pouvait-elle lui pardonner ? Elle en avait envi...

_**Don't tear me down**_

_Ne me brises pas_

_**You've opened the door now, don't let it close**_

_Maintenant que tu as ouvert la porte, ne la laisses pas se refermer_

Peu à peu, les professeurs les rejoignirent pour danser autour d'eux et c'est à peine si Hermione les avait remarqué. Puis, enfin, la foule se dispersa et commença elle aussi à danser autour d'eux, les filles chacunes leur cavalier.

_**I'm here on the edge again**_

_Je me retrouve à nouveau au bord du gouffre_

Nelson prit Lavande comme cavalière mais ce fut juste par intérêt de se rapprocher de Hermione et Drago. Mais elle était dans un autre monde, ses yeux étaient clos et elle souriait. Drago, lui, caressait doucement son dos, puis sa nuque. Il était dégoûté...déçu...en colère...

_**I wish I could let it go**_

_Je voudrais pouvoir m'en libérer_

Neville prit son courage à deux mains, il était temps de mettre les choses au clair. Il s'avança d'un pas déterminé en sa direction, le coeur battant. Elle était assise sur une chaise et regardait tristement les autres danser. Quand il fut face à elle, ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes mais lorsqu'il sourit, elle se mit à sourire aussi. Cynthia se leva et suivit Neville sur la piste de danse. Il était temps d'oublier.

_**I know that I'm only one step away from turn it around**_

_Je sais que je suis seulement à une étape de faire demi-tour_

Blaise et Luna s'embrassaient amoureusement en tournoyant non loin de Drago et Hermione. Ils ne prenaient pas vraiment la danse au sérieux mais ils en faisaient rire plus d'un. Leur danse ressemblait plus à une sorte de Tango très male organisée et qui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le rythme de la musique actuelle.

_**Can you still see the heart of me**_

_Peux-tu encore voir mon coeur ?_

Ce fut de même du côté de Ron et Padma qui semblaient avoir d'abord commencé par l'alcool que part la danse. Leurs mouvement n'étaient pas du coordinés et leur rythme n'avait rien à voir avec la musique. De nombreuses fois ils bousculèrent maladroitement d'autre couple qui n'avait rien demandé.

_**All my agony fades away**_

_Toute mon agonie s'estompe_

_**When you hold me in your embrace**_

_Lorsque que tu me prends dans tes bras_

_**Don't tear me down for all I need**_

_Ne m'arraches pas à tout ce dont j'ai besoin_

_**Make my heart a better place**_

_Fais de mon coeur un endroit meilleur_

_**Give me something I can believe**_

_Donnes moi quelques chose en quoi je peux coire_

_**Don't tear me down, what's left on me ?**_

_Ne me brises pas, que reste-t-il de moi ?_

_**Make my heart a better place**_

_Fais de mon coeur un endroit meilleur_

_**I tried many times but nothing was real**_

_J'ai essayé tant de fois mais rien n'était réel_

_**Make it fade away, don't break me down**_

_Le faisant disparaître, ne me brises pas_

_**I want to believe that this is for real**_

_Je veux croire que cette fois c'est pour de vrai_

_**Save me from my fear**_

_Sauves moi de ma peur_

_**Don't tear me down**_

_Ne me brises pas_

Hermione regarda Drago et celui-ci la regarda également. Ni l'eun ni l'autre ne savait pas ce qui était juste de faire. Il se pencha doucement vers elle, s'arrêtant instentanément de danser, leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres. Il la serrait fortement contre lui et son coeur à elle menaçait d'exploser.

_**Don't tear me down for all I need**_

_Ne m'arrcha pas à ce dont j'ai besoin_

Kelly s'ennuyait profondément. Elle aurait mieux fait ne pas venir. Elle demeurait seule sur sa chaise à regarder les autres danser et personne n'avait prit la peine de l'inviter ! Ils avaient tous une cavalière ! Elle s'était servie trois verre de whisky déjà et commençait à ne plus avoir les idées en place. Une main se tendit devant elle et lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle sursauta si bien qu'elle faillit chutter de sa chaise. Logan lui tendait la main, l'invitant à danser. Il ne s'était lui no plus pas habillé élégamment mais il arborait son habituel mystérieux sourire.

_**Make my heart a better place**_

_Fais de mon coeur un endroit meilleur_

_**Give me something I can believe**_

_Donnes moi quelque chose en quoi je peux croire_

_**Don't tear me down, what's left on me ?**_

_Ne me brises pas, que reste-t-il de moi ?_

_**Make my heart a better place**_

_Fais de mon coeur un endroit meilleur_

_**Make my heart a better place...**_

Alors que Drago s'apprêtait à l'embrasser, elle baissa la tête, se défit de son étreinte, et s'évapora dans la foule, le laissant planter-là. Elle se semblait pas prête de se laisser à nouveau séduire et Drago ressentait une sorte de frustation intense qu'il eut du mal à canaliser. Mais il serait patient, c'était elle qu'il avait choisit et s'il lui fallait une vie entière pour la reconquérire qu'il en soit ainsi.

Mais il ne la revit pas de la soirée, elle avait litéralement disparue. Ca lui faisait mal de l'admettre mais...il se pourrait qu'elle soit avec Nelson...L'avait-il donc vraiment perdue ? Il vit de loin Nelson se précipiter dans le hall et il vit très brièvement les pans de la robe blanche de Hermione disparaître derrière les grandes portes. Il se lança alors à leur poursuite.

- Hermione ! S'exclama-t-il alors qu'elle montait les escaliers quatre à quatre, Nelson essayant lui aussi de la rattraper.

- Laissez-moi, vous deux ! S'écria-t-elle.

Drago commença à monter les escaliers rapidement, rattrapant Nelson.

« Que lui as-tu fait ? » pensa Drago.

« Je lui ai juste adressé la parole et elle est partie en courant » pensa Nelson.

- Hermione ! S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

Elle était incroyablement rapide, finalement. Mais bientôt elle fut à bout de souffle et du s'arrêter et elle leur réserva un accueil peu chaleureux. Une fois qu'ils se dressaient face à eux, elle reculait prudemment au fur et à mesure qu'ils faisaient un pas vers elle, une main tendu en avant, les interdisant d'avancer davantage.

- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu...

Mais Hermione coupa Drago.

- Qu-est-ce que vous êtes ? Demanda-t-elle, effrayée.

Drago et Nelson se regardèrent mais ne répondirent rien.

- Je veux savoir ce que vous êtes ! S'écria Hermione.

- Je pense qu'au fond de toi tu le sais, répondit alors Drago.

- Non...Nelson...es-tu...

Il hocha la tête et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Et toi, dit-elle à l'adresse de Drago, si tu n'es pas un...qu'est-ce que tu es...?

Mais les mots furent incapables de sortir de sa bouche...

- Tu...es un loup-garou...murmura-t-elle, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Je...Je veux réunir l'assemblée tout de suite !

- Quoi ? S'exclama Drago, étonné. Hermione, si d'autre humains apprennent notre existence...

- Je m'en fous, coupa-t-elle. Allez les chercher maintenant ! Je vous attendrez dans la salle sur Demande. Vous...vous m'avez tous les deux mentit à ce point... tout le monde à le droit à la vérité...

Ils ne surent pas quoi lui répondre. Nelson était partit si rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait même pas vu. Drago lui tourna alors le dos et commença à descendre les escaliers pour aller chercher les membres de l'assemblée.

- Même toi tu me faisais si peu confiance... tu as préféré me mentir sur qui tu étais vraiment...

Cette phrase résonna dans sa tête. Elle l'avait dit si doucement, comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'entende...Et elle pleurait...Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, il n'entendait que ses pleurs résonner dans sa tête et il avait si mal de la faire souffrire...

L'assemblée fut réunit en moins de quinze minutes. Tous regardaient Hermione qui semblait distraite et peu sûre d'elle. Mais elle finit par se lever, le regard dans le vide.

- Que les vampires présents dans cette salle se lèvent, dit alors Hermione.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville et Cormac regardèrent Hermione de travers mais ils restèrent bouches bées lorsque Nelson, Kelly et Lavande se levèrent. Hermione n'était pas si étonnée...Elle s'en était plus ou moins rendu compte. Enfin, elle ne s'était pas vraiment posée la question en ce qui concernait Kelly. Les « humains » ne disaient rien, ils se contentaient d'observer la scène comme s'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise blague.

- Que...Les loups-garous présents dans cette sale se lèvent...

A leur tour, Drago, Cynthia, Blaise, Luna, Autumn et Logan se levèrent. Cette fois, Hermione parut étonnée. Luna...Autumn...et Logan...Même Blaise. Voilà pourquoi il avait cette cicatrice sur le bras. C'était la signature de sa transformation.

- Hermione...qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Ginny qui semblait mal à l'aise.

- Voici des personnes qui se font passé pour nos amis, dit Hermione. Nous n'avions pas idées de ce qu'ils étaient... maintenant vous le savez...

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas une blague ? Demanda Ron, inquiet.

- Non...

- Il faut...les tuer !

Harry venait de dire ça et il s'était levé d'un bond, baguette brandit, visant les vampires.

- Non, dit Hermione.

Tout le monde s'était tournée vers elle.

- Moi aussi j'y ai pensé mais...nous ne sommes pas comme ça...Nous ne souhaitons pas la mort des gens...Nous sommes des personnes biens...

- Hermione, murmura Harry. Nous sommens en danger...

- Ils ne nous ont pas tué jusqu'à aujourd'hui, continua-t-elle, alors qu'ils avaient de nombreuses occasions... J'ose croire qu'ils n'ont pas de mauvaises intentions.

- Nous n'en avons pas, assura Logan. Je parle au nom de tous les loups-garous.

- Nous non plus, affirma Nelson.

- Alors tenez vous tous les bras des uns des autres, dit Hermione qui avait sortit sa baguette. Je veux la preuve de ce que vous avancez et pour ça...je vous demande de faire le serment inviolable...

A contre coeur, mais docilement, les loups joignirent leur bras à ceux des vampires.

- Répétez après moi, dit Hermione dont la voix tremblait alors que sa baguette était pointée sur leur alliance. Je jure solennellement que je ne blesserai, ni tuerai aucun humain de Poudlard...

- Je jure solennellement que je ne blesserai, ni tuerai aucun élève de Poudlard, répétèrent-t-ils tous en choeur.

- Que je ne tuerai pas et que je respecterai le clan opposé ici présent...

- Que je ne tuerai pas et que je respecterai le clan opposé ici présent...

- Et que je ne dise que la vérité...

- Et que je ne dise que la vérité...

Un étrange fil argenté vint entrelacer les bras des deux clans puis disparut.

- Maintenant, dit Hermione. Je veux tout savoir... depuis le début...

_**FIN**_

_**voilà. Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? **_

_**Reviews et à Dimanche prochain pour le chapitre suivant !**_


End file.
